


The Winter Lion

by jimicus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 127
Words: 45,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimicus/pseuds/jimicus
Summary: Cersei is arranged to marry Ned.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTP/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the stage

In the Aftermath of the so called War of the Usurper, also called Robert's Rebellion, there were many great houses of Westeros in shambles. The war was not only between the houses, but between friends and families. It was also unfairly cruel to the smallfolk of each territory who were seconded to support whichever Lord whose land they happened to live on. In the end, House Targaryan was destroyed leaving only one rebellious Great House remaining with an heir all sides could grudgingly accept as the new King. Eddard, second son of House Stark, heir to Winterfell and Warden of the North.

It began with the Targaryan Prince Rhaegar bestowing honors to Lyanna Stark at the tourney of Harrenhal. This was done at the expense of his wife Elia Targaryan, formerly a Martell. It was a scandal but would have been nothing more than that if Lyanna had not disappeared with Rhaegar as the culprit. Rumors say she was smitten with the prince and eloped with him as his second bride or that he kidnapped her against her will. Regardless of the truth of the matter she was gone. It didn't help that the hotheaded Baratheon heir was betrothed to her and thought himself in love. The king was petitioned rather brusquely by the then Lord Stark, Rickard and his heir Brandon. The king, Aerys, who was widely whispered as being mad, put them both to death. The mad king then demanded Robert Baratheon and new Lord Eddard Stark to court. Rather than go to their deaths, banners were called and the rebellion was begun. The war waged and in the pivotal Battle of the Trident, both Rhaegar and Robert were slain. The Lannister vanguard was demolished and Dornish cavalry fled. As Eddard entered the capital he was met with fear. Upon entering the throne room of Aerys, he saw the king dead. The sisterwife of the king, Queen Rhaella, breathing heavily with a dagger in her hand, bloody. She toppled over, falling on the same dagger that killed Aerys, into her stomach. Eddard had her interred with honor with her kin and sculpted likeness. Her brother and husband was put in an isolated corner of the Targaryan plot, the small stone read, "Mad Aerys II" 

Eddard being the most senior commander of the victorious rebellion was raised, by mutual agreement of the victors and still strong vanquished, as King to the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. A title he didn't want nor was he prepared for. But the alternative was worse. No king meant that the rebellion would cease to be a war but devolve into mindless murder, rape and pillage. Eddard accepted the crown.

While the victorious rebels would have one of their own as king and be given substantial recompense, the vanquished had demands that could not be ignored. The primary of which were marriages. The reason being that familial ties across the empire would help prevent further bloodshed through retaliation or further rebellion. The remaining Baratheon men were betrothed, Stannis to Genna Lannister and Renly , just a boy, to Margaery Tyrell, a babe, when they came of age. Various other betrothals, among Great and High Cadet houses. The most important concerned Eddard the King and his last remaining Northern banner left alive. His friend, Lord Howland of House Reed. 

In fact, it was their betrothals which were key to the peace. It was settled that since the North provided the greatest host of rebels it was necessary for them to align with the greatest hosts of the now deposed king. So, that is manner in which King Eddard Stark was betrothed to Cersei Lannister, the Pearl of Casterly Rock, daughter of Tywin Lannister, Lord of the Westerlands. Along with Lord Howland Reed being betrothed to Lady Ashara Dayne, the Light of Starfall, aligned with the Martells of Dorne.

It was decided that both men would travel to Casterly Rock to meet their brides. They would have no more than 100 guards with them on the journey. They were assured safe passage by Tywin and it would garner trust among their beaten foes. Both King and Lord knew it was a trap. Which was sprung midway into the journey. Despite their preparations, all hundred men with them perished. Only Eddard and Howland survived, barely. 

"Are you well Howland?" King Eddard asked. "My armor caught most of it, your Grace." Lord Howland replied. The onslaught had been more than brutal. "Are you hurt, Howe?" " 'Tis but a scratch, you Grace... I'm fine Ned." Howland Reed had been one of the few of the Neck, to venture to Winterfell and stay to visit. The Neck was boggy and to most, desolate. Its people, crannogmen, were secretive, strange and unfortunately for them, short of height. Most other Northern Lords hated them, despised them. Their way was odd for Northerners. But Eddard, Ned to family and close friends, knew from experience that they were perhaps his most able and loyal bannermen. "If you die on me Lord Reed, I will sentence you to death." Howland tried to grin but grimaced..."Let us hurry Ned..." All lightness gone, Eddard went forward at speed, keeping an eye on his childhood friend. 

They continued on toward Casterly Rock. Within sight of the enormous and grand fortress...both men stopped. "Ned, I'm afraid." Eddard said, "Howe, we will get you safe under the protection of bread and salt and healers." "HaHauuh," in pain Howland said, "Not that Ned, my wife. If I live long enough to make her that. She is called the Light of Starfall! What am I? The greenest moss in the bog?" "Shut up you frogeater and lets get going" Ned coaxed both steeds forward toward Casterly Rock...they were noticed by a Lannister patrol. "Halt! State your business!" For the first time, Ned said, " I am King Eddard Stark, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. You will find a maester for my friend, get your mistress and tell her that I am come to offer my hand. She is to offer bread and salt. If this is not done may the Gods old and new have mercy on you, your kin and all who call the Westerlands home!"

The guard, aghast, replied..."Yes! Yes, your Grace!" 

The maester of Casterly Rock ran out surprisingly fast for a man of that age. He was burdened by a plate with a loaf of bread covered in salt and a bag of maesters tools. Eddard took a bite of salty bread and gave some to Howland. Before being taken away on a surgeons board Howland said,  
"Look up Ned, to the gates. The black haired one is for me, the honey haired is yours." Ned glanced and saw two women, glaring down. He said, "Aye, I suppose so. So what are you hoping for friend? Poison or a slit throat?" With the maester having given Howland milk of the poppy, all Neds companion could say was, "Poison on lips that kiss me." 

Eddard left his friend coming upon the hate filled eyes of his own betrothed eyes and Howlands as well. Getting off his horse Ned said, "Ladies...I am..." "...worse smelling than your horses ass, take a bath!" came the reply from the blonde he presumed to be his soon to be wife. The black haired woman he thought to be Howe's blushing bride stated..."I will not connect myself with a small man that lives in a diseased swamp." 

They sashayed away. 

Saying to himself mostly, Eddard stated, "will this isn't going well." A groom tending his horse, coughed and said, "Ya savived their ambush and got here before da' poison were ready, Mi'lor...grace" 

The same groom said, "if I was likened to live, make friends with da ladies...hrrmmm...ya, grace." The groom tottled off. 

King Eddard, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, was all alone and all out of luck. Looking around, a guard came over and said, "This way your Grace, mi'lady has the best rooms readied for you and a bath waiting. She would like a personal audience in your solar when you are ready..." "Certainly..." Is all he could say....thinking to himself..."It looks like I get a drowning for my end...Howland, I hope you get that kiss of death you wanted its going to be much more pleasant than mine."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned realizes what has happened.

King Eddard allowed himself to be lead to a very warm cozy set of rooms. He was left to his own but he was rather relieved. There were fresh clothes in blues and greys of Stark. Along with a bath waiting hot and soapy. He entered, soaked and lathered in the bath. He was hungry and found a plate of food, which he ate gluttonously thinking..."if she is gonna kill me with poison, I might as well enjoy it." There was an assortment of smelling oils at his dressing table, but he didn't want to smell like a whores boutique, good clean soap was all he wanted. Standing naked he opened the wardrobe and found again an array of underclothes with finery in Stark colors. It was a worth a fortune. He had never felt silk undergarments so he chose those. Then he put on the most expensive set of Stark breeches, undershirt and tunic. He wouldn't shame himself, especially if a Lannister paid. He took the finest boots. The warrior in him thinking good boots are good boots. He combed his hair, cleaned his teeth with a mintwood stick and readied himself for what was sure to be a quite fashionable death. At least in Northern terms.

After being escorted from his rooms, Ned found himself in a great hall. They were lavishly decorated, adorned with Lions, Stars, Wolves and Lizard Lions. 

But mostly just the Lannister Sigil. Ned walked into the main hall and found Howland mesmerized.

Eddard rushed to his friend, "Howland? Are you well?" Lord Reed responded, "Oh yes, I am fine." Smiled Reed, "It appears miracles can be made of hopeless cases if you mine gold. Have you ever seen such a place Ned?" In truth, he had not. Winterfell was a fine castle, finer than most, but this? This was extraordinary! "No...I have not. Are we to be summoned or do we just go in?" Howland smiled saying, "...And here I thought you were King? Even here!" Of course he was right, Ned was used to being told what, when and where to do things. But now he was King. Howland continued,  
"Well King Ned, make yourself and me known!" 

He strode fully into the main banquet hall...the castellan or someone banged on the floor proclaiming his name and titles, then the name and titles of Howland Reed. This would have usually stopped Eddard in his tracks but he knew he had to make an impression so he continued. Howland following a step behind him. He made it to the edge of the enormous dais. He looked and all the people in the room, all of them made deep obeisance through bow or curtsy. Ned then said in an uncharacteristically loud voice, "I am happy to be received with such courtesy, please, all of you sit. Who holds court in Lord Tywins absence?" 

"I am the my fathers son your Grace. Jaime Lannister. Curent heir to Casterly Rock. Please join me with my sister Cersei, our new Queen. Lord Reed, Lady Ashara Dayne sits opposite her you may find it easier to come up the opposite stairs." Ned nodded to Howland and they took opposite routes to almost the same place on the high dais. Ned came to one side, Howland to the other, the highest points of the room. Ned and Howe introduced themselves to the heir apparent Jaime, thanking him for such hospitality. Jaime said, "No thanks are necessary your Grace, Lord Reed, it is your due. Propriety says I should sit next to you your Grace but it might make everything go easier if your brides were to sit next yourself and Lord Reed." Eddard nodded and the two ladies were seated, Cersei to the right of Ned and Ashara to the left of Reed. The two men given the places of high honor with their ladies next to them, they all sat. A sigh of universal relief filled the hall and serving girls went about their duties handing out food and drink. 

The only place there was no respite from awkwardness was at the high table, Jaime Lannister lifted a goblet in salute, to break the tension. "To His grace the king and Lord Reed, a victory well won!" Both Ned and Howland raised their goblets in return with Eddard replying, "to the end of the war." Cersei sat motionless, except her right index finger tapping the table. Howland noticed Ashara glaring at some space in front of her. There was silence except for Cersei's tapping and the murmur of guests. To the surprise of Eddard, it was Howland who broke the stalemate, turning to Lady Dayne. "My Lady, I am pleased to meet you. I hear that..." "What do you hear frog man!?! That you and yours allowed the queen and her children to be butchered? Aye, I heard that as well!" Taken aback, Howland said, "The queen and her children fled across the Narrow Sea mi'lady." Cersei spoke saying, "Is that a fact? Well explain to me Lord Swamp, how their corpses wrapped in Stark Grey were found on the sands of Starfall for ME to find!? Along with my sweet brother Tyrion!? Answer me that! Maybe, His Grace the killer of children knows?" She looked at him with such hate as to render the entire North aflame. Jaime stepped in...trying to control his sister. The argument continued. 

Ned, the Quiet Wolf, sat back. Thinking. He was not taught to ascertain the inner workings of the kingdom but sitting and watching and listening gives one time to work things out. If what the women had said was true, it would mean... But not here, not now. Unexpectedly rising he told them..."Cersei, Ashara, Jaime...I will call on you in one hour. Lord Howland, to me. Stunned into silence...they watched as the king walked calmly away and the equally stunned Howland followed him. 

The guests saw the commotion and were apprehensive, in a barking order Ned shouted, "Continue the feast. You! Boy! Show me where my quarters are!" The poor stunned stewards assistant fell flat on his face, but not before regaining himself and leading the two to the kings rooms with a mumbled, "is ay yo gace." 

Howland saw his friend become more agitated with every step. Angrier at every person he passed. This was not the Eddard most knew, it was the Eddard filled with rage before a battle few knew of. The boy opened the door to his quarters, allowing Ned and Howland through, he was about leave the high born before Ned said, "Stay here, I may have need of you." The boy froze in terror, Howland went over to him, "its alright, he isn't angry with you. Run, get some water for us and take a minute to calm yourself." They boy went out like a flash, Howland knew he wouldn't be back. 

Howland asked his angry King, "Your Grace, what is it?" Ned responded, "We were fools Howe. The lot of us." Needing more than that, Howland asked, "If I beg your pardon your Grace how were we fools?" With a pained expression, Ned said "...not just us, everyone! Every man, woman and child, from the highest born to the poor souls begging in the streets. The entire realm." Lord Reed asked..."Ned, what do you..." A timid knock and then the door opened, the frightened stewards assistant returned with a jug of cool water and five cups balanced on a tray. He put it on a nearby table. "Your water my Lords." His eyes were red with tears but he went to his place in the corner waiting for a new task. Ned calmed a bit, "What is your name boy?" "Mmm-mmy nn-name?" "Yes" "K-kane yo gace." "Kane, I am need of a personal steward. Would you like that?" "N-no" Howland took pity on the boy, and kindly said "Kane, your King has asked you to serve him personally. It is an honor! He will never hurt you or allow anyone else to hurt you." Howland took a guess saying, "No one will harm you ever again!" The sniffling boy looked up with a timid smile, "...t-thank you mi-lord. Grace!" His eyes went wild again in fear before Ned said, "...its alright Kane. Just be brave when I am angry, can you do that?" "Y-yes, your Grace." The boy smiled, almost imperceptibly. Going to his place. 

Howland sat next to his friend asking him, "Are you sufficiently calm to tell me what had you so worked up?" Ned responded, "Since the disappearance of my sister, every step in this conflict has been orchestrated by one man whose ambition rivals only the gods. But he has done it in such a way that if it were to become known, every kingdom would be at war with every other." Howland whispered to Ned, "Since it took about 20 minutes to get young Kane into our service and our brides want to kill us you better fill me in your grace. Because I have a feeling these Lannisters and Daynes don't enjoy being made to wait, King or not!" 

"Howland, I had no idea until Cersei mentioned her brother...


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the new game begins

"Howland?" the King asked, "We were told that the princess and her children escaped to the Free Cities or where ever, is that correct?" Howland said, "Yes, your Grace I was there when the report was given." Eddard began, "Were we ever told who lead the Lannister vanguard? And stop with the 'your graces, just talk with me." Ned, "I had always assumed it was Jaime, he was their most able commander, but that seems to be wrong." "Wrong indeed Crannogman. I had always thought it was Kevan, Tywins brother." "What are you getting at Ned?" "Howe, what if Tywin put his little halfman son in charge of the first attack?" "His littlest son? In more ways than one? His own blood? No man is that cruel Ned!" "Hear me out Howe, we all saw Robert crush Rhaegar, after that it was a flurry of celebration. So many around Robert, did he look injured until he fell?" "No, he was ready to get drunk and make another wench pregnant. Come to think of it he cried as if he was injured in the midst of celebration. I hadn't thought about it because he was mostly always drunk." 

But Eddard, "The Princess and the Children? Wait, what was the name of that monster that enjoyed killing almost as much as he did rape? The cruel bastard? What became of him?" "I put a bounty on his head, 20,000 gold dragons. Tywin can match more than ten times that"

"We have no proof Ned! All we have are recollections! Not to mention were in the middle of Casterly Rock. What if the Twins are in on it and the Dayne as well? So what if Tywin gave us false reports, murdered women, children and his own kin, we will never leaver here alive!" 

A rather authoritative knock rapped on the door. Howland!? the king asked, "I'll stay silent you know me." Ned looked over at Kane, "Here boy!" the timid creature shuffled toward his new lord. "What you hear in my council never leaves your mouth, do you understand?" The little steward asked..."D-do you promise not to let them hurt m-me a-any more?" Ned looked him straight in the eye. "Swear to me that you will harm no women or children. Be kind and merciful when you can and be brave in defense of those who are defenseless. And in all things do what is right and good?" "I do"..the frightened reply came. Ned said, "I swear to you that I will ask no dishonorable thing from you and attempt to bring all those that have injured you to justice. Do we have an agreement young Kane?" The boy raised his malnourished hand and Ned shook it. "I swear it for you my King!" Good!

"Now Steward, announce my guests!" The boy looked looked to Howland. Lord Reed opened the door and said in a booming voice, "Lord Jaime Lannister, Lady Ashara Dayne and Lady Cersei Lannister." The trio entered and were perplexed when a small voice followed saying "Lord Jaime Lannister, Lady Ashara Dayne, and Lady Cersei Lannis...SMACK." Cersei was enraged at the boy and back handed him with a hand adorned with jewels. With a suddenness that impressed Howland and Jaime, King Eddard Stark got up and caught Cersei's hand before another blow could be delivered. "You will not abuse one of my men Lady Cersei! Nor will I allow Nobles to abuse their subjects without being held to account" With a smirk, she said, "I know this urchin, it serves in our kitchens." "Really Lady Lannister? If you know him, what is his name? Ashara? Jaime? Do you know him?" Yes, was the reply from both. "Good, so this can be settled easily." The King continued..."it is true my new Steward came from here at the Rock." Howland noticed as did Ashara where this was going. Under his breath next to Ashara, he whispered "now is the time." Ashara Dayne spoke up, "P-pardons your grace, he looks so small I thought he was a servant girl that used to wait on me. They look so alike in the face, I beg your forgiveness" The king said, "...you are excused Lady Dayne. Steward please find my guest some refreshment." The boy presented her a goblet of cool water. She took a sip, "thank you your grace, she looked at the boy nodding, Steward." 

"Forgive me Lord and Lady Lannister, you were about to tell me the name of my new Steward. Whom you have attested to know so well since his arrival here." Cersei spoke first, "it is but an urchin, its name is Can or Keen or something." Finally dawning on him how dangerous a situation this was, Jaime said "Kane? Is that you boy? What has happened? Cersei come look after our little Kane!" Cersei said, "Jaime that is the same little urchin I locked in a closet for...." Getting up and grabbing his sister by the arm and hair Jaime forced her on her knees. She resisted, "Come. Look. At. Our. Faithful. Little. Kane. Dear. Sister. " Eddard had drawn Ice, his familial valyrian greatsword. 

The King said, "Steward, bring Lord and Lady Lannister a cup of water." Although hate filled his eyes, Kane, the Steward of the King of Westeros gave both Lannisters a fresh cup of clean water. 

The King said, "Please get up! Lord and Lady...I had other business, but after such a meal and our detective work. I find myself ready to retire." Yes your grace. "I trust that no more oversights as to the well being of, what did you say? 'Urchins' will require my immediate attention?" We will take care your Grace. "Good, I like a well run holdfast. On the morrow after you both break your fast I do have some things of which we must discuss. If that is agreeable?" With Cersei firm in hand Jaime said, "We are at your disposal your Grace" With a smile Eddard said, "Yes, you are!"

Howland brought up Lady Ashara to be dismissed by the King. "Lady Ashara! It was a pleasure to meet you. Would you mind bringing her another cup of water Steward? With a smile he poured her a cup and brought it to her. "If it please my Lady, you were always kind to me, thank you!" She replied, "...you are most deserving of it Kane! She smiled at him." They boy beamed at her. 

The King said, "Lady Ashara, we are not baby killers, rapers or murderers. Despite what you have heard." Ashara said, "It is not only what I have heard it is what I have seen. A mother, my friend, and her babes butchered. A halfman barely into adulthood all wrapped in Stark cloaks on my own shores. What am I to believe? 

"I have no other evidence than my word and suspicions Lady Dayne." said the King. "What suspicions my King?" He replied, "Robert wanted my sister in lust along with Rhaegar, I wanted her back home so I could make her safe and have a nice quite life with a wife a children, there is only one man who wanted any of this." "Tywin said Ashara" Howland spoke up, "as we said my Lady. We know the truth and can't prove it. Even if we could it would plunge all the kingdoms into war. I for one am sick of it." As am I, said the King and Lady Ashara together. 

"Lord Reed escort Lady Dayne to her chambers." Reed said, "If you are agreeable of course mi-lady" "Just...Put me to bed Howland!"


	4. Howland and Ashara

Ashara Dayne was escorted from the chambers of her new King against all reason, she believed what he said. Regrettably the Lord of House Reed followed her. He was master of a marsh and short on top of that. He was barely taller than she was. And this was to be her husband? She shook her head. "So the Light of Starfall realizes who her betrothed is." She began to protest, he said, "Don't bother denying it mi-lady, I am no maids dream."   
You were with the party that killed Arthur? "Yes" What part did you have in it? "I protected my friend." Yes, yes...of course. What hand did you play in killing Arthur? Ashara had only asked it as a lark. Something to amuse herself. She ceased to hear his footstep beside her, she turned around and found Howland unclasping his belt. She looked, incredulous , what are you doing? 

She thought that he surely wouldn't try anything with her, in the middle of a hall. She watched him wrap the belt around a scabbard with a knife. With a sigh he walked closer to her and she stepped back with a bit of fear. Looking into her violet eyes with his green he said, "I used this knife to stab Arthur Dayne in the neck. Killing him. I would do it again, but still I ask your forgiveness." He handed the knife and belt to her. She unsheathed the blade and saw the blood, her beloved brothers blood.

 

To be continued


	5. Purple eyed tears as if rain fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howe and Asha

"As I said mi'lady. I ask your forgiveness."

For some reason it sounded trite and insincere even though Howland had practiced it in his head a thousand times. 

All he saw, was her staring at the dagger he had plunged into the neck of the greatest Knight the realm had known. Ashara looked at the blade, she felt the sharpness of it, she smelled of it. It was as if she was confused. She asked Howland with tear filled pleading eyes of violet, "Why? Why did you have to kill him?" 

Howland searched for an answer but settled on the truth. "Because he was about to kill my friend."

This reply seemed to unsettle Lady Dayne even more. She dropped the knife and belt, turned and in a fluster began running. Not at all quickly. More of as in a stupor. 

Howland easily caught up with her and grabbing the small back of her gown, got her to stop. "My Lady?" She was sobbing and nearly collapsed until Howe caught her and gentled her fall. "Lady Ashara?" She just continued to weep. Several household guards heard the commotion and came running and saw the sight of Howland Reed comforting his betrothed Lady Ashara. 

She had become so despondent she had allowed herself to curl into and lay her head upon the chest of Howland. 

He looked at the guards and said, "Come and help the Lady." The guards did as they were bid, lifting her up and for some reason the only one she would allow to hold her was that of Lord Reed. She clung to him as a sailor in a stormy sea with but a single plank for protection. The lot managed to get her to her rooms and her maids took over.

As the door clanked shut and the door solidly, blessedly, locked. The men looked at each other. Two stated that their mouths were shut, the third said..."If I find you despoiled that Lady, I will kill you where you fuckin' stand!" He dismissed the first two but to the third Howland said. "I have not nor would I ever dishonor any woman, Lady or otherwise." The third guard looked unconvinced. Exasperated after a very full night, Howland said, "Very well...I offer myself into your custody to take to our King." 

The guard knew who the Lord was, he knew who the Lady was and he knew of the King. The only real reason he gave a fuck was because of what he had seen done to his sister Elinor at the hand of his own Lordly brother. The mountainous shit stain that became the Lannisters favorite monster to unleash on the people. After his sister died in his arms from being violated by their own sadistic and depraved brother in grotesque and intimate ways filled this particular guard with a rage few had seen. While he may not have had his older brothers size but nearly, he more than equaled him in cunning and sword craft. He also had a keen interest in protecting women and killing his older brother.

With that the guard said to Howe..."You go in front. Run and I kill you! Understood?" Understood said Howe. They marched back to the Kings chambers.

At the door the Guard said, "I seek audience on a matter of the realm."

A small voice said, "Who seeks the King?" The guard began..."Sa.." Howland replied, "...its alright Kane, let us in." Kane replied.."is that you Lord Howland? For true?" Howe said, "...its fine boy, wake up Ned."

The door was unlatched and swung open. The King said..."Ned never went to sleep." Howland stepped inside and the King let him pass. For the guard however...

"What is the meaning of this? My most trusted friend and vassal was sent to escort her Ladyship of House Dayne to her rooms, why are you here?" For the first time, the guard was at a loss.

"Uhhh..Lady was weeping, no reason for her to weep if just being escorted. Had to make sure." The king asked..."Make sure of what?" The guard replied, "To make sure she wasn't molested or some such. I will not abide that!"

The king looking back at Howe with a quizzical look, the Crannog said, "I told her about the battle and my part in it with Arthur, she had a fit of some kind." The king sighed, "I see." To the guard, "Rest assured, the Lady was not handled inappropriately. It was a fit of emotions after having news from the war."

The guard said..."Very well your Grace." He was turning to leave as a kerfuffle of a boy, Steward, niggled his way past his king...saying "Oi Clegane!" The guard turned round saying, "Coming up in the world are you Kane?" Kane said... "Aye...wallow here. These be good lads they be!" Kane turned around to the two astounded men.

Lord and King..."Please my Lord. Please your Grace. You will not find a better man honest, strong nor honorable than my man Sandor in all the Rock! And his sword puts all of them all others to shame! And he knows things!" The young Steward who had been little more than a mouse was now a lion! "Please say yes King, please say yes Sandor!" Both the King of Westeros and the Guard of the third hall from the left at Casterly Rock looked skeptical.

Howland stated, "Your Grace, this man took me before the King on his mere suspicion of untoward behavior with a Lady, and his language at the time made it clear he had no qualms of ending me where I stood. And now our faithful Kane, who wept at getting water for us, is now all but begging for him. I suggest we take the matter seriously." "What do you say Clegane? Asked the King.

Clegane asked in response..."Can I kill murderers, rapers and my brother when it comes to pass?" We call it justice. But yes. "Then I am yours King Eddard and you better not make me regret this Kane!"

Kane said, "I've been back handed by Cersei so many times with those jewels on her fingers I look almost as bad as you!" Clegane laughed like a wolfhound might...and said to the King, "No oaths, no swearing to gods that don't listen but I am your man!" "I have to get back to post lest you lose your inside man" he said with a half smile. The other half distorted with burn scars.

So after arriving to Casterly Rock. They had one skinny boy Steward, a scarred guard with a grudge, the ruling siblings of the castle thinking they are about to be executed, one of whom is betrothed to the king. A guest from the house Dayne so distraught as to make the household guard think her soon to be husband is raping her. So what is in store for tomorrow?


	6. Howland finds Ashara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howland tries to make friends

The next morning....Sigh...

Howland came before the door of his betrothed, with Clegane in tow. "How do I look?" How the fuck should I know? "You aren't helpful Sandor" I wasn't asked to help dress you, just fight. "Can you stand watch? I just want to speak with her. And after last night, I'll need a witness." Witness to what? "Witness to the fact that i don't harm her" Oh...."Yes, ohhh." 

Howland rapped on the door. A maid answered. "Lord Reed, my Lady is ill, she can't have company." I, sigh, I understand. Please ask her if she could tolerate a few minutes. Looking at him with squinting eyes, the maid said, "Wait here." 

Well, the maid seems to like you. "Shut up Sandor!" 

The little blonde maid came back, "She can only tolerate a few minutes. Guard, escort the Lord." 

Glaring at the large man, "Don't you start anything!" Yes, well..I wouldn't. "You heard me!" Never had such a large, powerful and domineering man been put in his place as the 90 pound blond girl had just done. 

Howland came to the rooms of Ashara. She refused to look at him. "My Lady...my daughter sent me these." They were pressed and dried marsh lilies. A rare and highly sought after flower from the marsh. 

"I had hoped to give them to you under better circumstances, be that as it may...I hope you enjoy them." 

He got up and turned to leave. They are lovely...what is your daughters name? "Her name is Meera. She is her mother reborn" Did you love her? "Jyanna and I had an arranged marriage. But I truly believe she loved me. Because my heart aches when I think of her and don't think, he faltered there. I loved her so much." 

Ashara viewed him and his escort. I believe she was a lucky woman. He smiled and said, "Mayhaps we could take a stroll?" A timid smile came to her, mayhaps we could. 

Upon leaving...the little maid. Sarah, grabbed Sandors arm..."You behaved yourself...so now YOU get a stroll." Ummm..."Disappoint me and I will make your life miserable. Satisfy me and I will make you jump for joy at having me." 

Both men walked away, not really knowing what happened. Looking at each other, they just started walking...neither one quite knowing what the future had in store.


	7. Lets find Cersei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned looks for Cersei

The apprehension was evident on the little Stewards face. 

Eddard Stark put on the best livery he had. 

Noticing little looks and a perturbed face, Ned got fed up. "What is it Kane?"

I'm sorry mi-lord...Lady Cersei, she is a nasty woman. 

"Nasty how? I am sorry she beat you, truly. But we have to get out of here alive. You understand that don't you?"

Yes mi-lord. The little Steward still had a face. "Is there something else?"

My Lord...Lady Cersei and Lord Jaime are, intimate. 

"They are twins, I expect them to be." 

No Sire...a washer woman who looked after me told me how men and women loved each other. I didn't understand it all but, I know that a brother and sister shouldn't lay with each other. The Lady and Lord do. Its a weak secret here, but... 

Incredulous Ned asked Kane, "Are you telling me that they have, relations?" 

I'm sorry your Grace, I didn't want to hurt anything, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. 

"It's alright." The boy began to sob. "Do you want to be my Steward or do you want to be a child? Answer quickly!" Your Steward Sire. "This is what I need you to tell me. That is what a good man does. Do you understand?" Yes your grace. 

An hour later, what had been an idle threat was very much real. Clegane had recruited a good portion of the guard to their King. The most reliable marched towards the rooms of Cersei and Jamie. If the threat of execution wasn't real the day before, it was now!


	8. Home fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei and Jamie, heading to the chapel burning down.

It would have been imprudent of Ned to bring the Lord and Lady of Lannister up on charges of incest in their own home. Especially because only about half of the Lannister men he had with him were the ones with grievances against the house itself. Whether the grievances were warranted or not. Men so easily persuaded one way were easily persuaded the other. 

So the twins were brought to the King in a large solar as to keep things as quiet as possible. Guarded by men hand picked by Clegane, the Hound. The King of Westeros had little option. 

Looking at them both, in chains, the King thought them pitiful. Thinking of their headstones, "Here lay Cersei the most beautiful woman in Westeros, the magnificent standard by which all women should aspire, slaughtered by her betrothed. And beside her the brother that she fucked." He said "Take off their restraints" Which was done immediately. 

On their knees, in front of the King, there was only one question. Ned was going to be the one that had to ask it. Putting it off as long as possible Ned told Kane to give them each a cup of water. Which was also done and to Ned's amazement, Kane appeared to treat each one with more kindness than either had ever shown him. 

With a lingering hope that the answer would be no, he asked, "Have the two of you known each other? Carnally?"

Cersei reacted with threats, curses, denials and until Clegane restrained her, Cersei seemed to begin to injure herself. "Is this what I am to marry?" thought Eddard to himself?

Clegane leaned close to his Liege after restraining her, "She isn't mad your Grace, she just wants you to think that and put her aside." Although he thought he was helping, Clegane just made things more difficult. Ned would happily send Cersei far away if she was mad. But now....

"Lord Lannister? What do you have to say for yourself?" You are correct your Grace, I have known my sister.

Idiot, you have signed our deaths! Was all Cersei said. 

But the trial wasn't over. Ned had Lady Ashara brought in. Being lead by Howland, her head hung low as if in shame. She did look around and see the guard and the maesters taking notes...this would need to be documented. Scribbling little scribes like ants. Her nerves were worn as it was and if anyone had an excuse for health it was her. But she did have the dignity to look as a fine Lady should in a time of woe...

Howe said..."Your Grace...Lady Ashara Dayne..." For the first time, without being bidden, Kane came and gave her a small glass of water, his face full of concern. She took a sip and handed it back to the little Steward. A half smile on her face, as if in thanks. From then on any water would taste of salt from the tears he stoically shed for the one high born at Casterly Rock who showed him kindness. 

The King asked..."Did you know about this?" 

She replied..."Yes"

Yet you said nothing. "What could I say? That the mistress of the house was sleeping with her brother? It sounds ludicrous. All I can do is ask forgiveness your Grace."

"You have it...but never lie to me again upon pain of death. Her fate is yours if she does, Howland." For the first time, Howland was fearful of his friend. 

"Jaime...you will never see your sister again after today. I am sending you to quell a rebellion in the Iron Isles. If you survive, I will allow you to remain heir to Casterly Rock. But I will kill every man, woman and child in the West if you ever step foot out of your Castle grounds or conspire against me...are we understood?"

Yes, your grace. 

"While I am not one to kill women and children, some in my lands are. Your Lord Tywin may have a Mountain, but I have a Bolton. Which one has a sigil with a flayed man?"

Eddard heard a chuckle...it came from Cersei. "And what exactly are you laughing at my Lady?" Apologies your Grace, its just that, you sound like my father!

Your father gave Westeros twenty years of peace, twenty years of prosperity, so I take that as a compliment. Cersei said, "I may have underestimated you Ned." He replied, "I am only 'Ned' to you in private and after we are married! Which will have to wait a year because you couldn't keep your legs together." She coquettishly smiled and said, "Yes your Grace, I am an iron trap until our wedding night."

Clegane! Sir!...get everyone out except Howland.


	9. So!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Howe talk

After all were gone, including Clegane and Kane there were only two people in the solar. The King and Lord Reed. 

"How did I do?" Ned, you were equal parts Aegon the Conqueror and Tywin Lannister. I'm not sure I liked it though. "You and your delicate bride are safe Howe, as for the rest, I meant it." She isn't delicate anymore than Cersei is kind. "Careful friend" Careful yourself 'friend', you are my King and I will do as you say, just don't let it get to your head. 

"I'm not, no matter how lovely Cersei is her character is..." 

Lacking? 

"Precisely" 

Well, she may mellow after living with you, the real you not the 'King' you. 

"I think it may have been the 'King' me that brought her around, a bit. Do you believe what she said about the iron trap and all that?" 

I don't know, just keep Clegane close by her and keep Sarah close to him. "Who is Sarah?" 

I'm not even sure if she is 5 feet tall. She can't be more than 90 pounds...but she has that scarred ass goon wrapped around her little finger. 

"You can't be serious, he is almost 7 feet of muscle wrapped in vulgarity."

Believe me! Whatever charm she has on him is absolute. She even cut off most of his wine and he didn't kill her! Keep her happy, she will keep him happy, he will keep Cersei chaste for the year. 

"You know...I had to do that don't you?" They are siblings and had sex, I know you did what you had to. 

"Not just that, everything. As much as we dislike the man, he was good at running the country." Who? Tywin? I suppose he was. If rumors are to be believed, the last King raped Joanna, Tywins wife, thats why he left Kings Landing. "If anyone raped my wife, even if it was Cersei, I'd slit their throat personally. I'd want to make sure they felt it." Simmer down Ned, no one is raped yet. 

"I could understand all this if there was something more for Tywin. But his grandchildren are destined to hold the throne. What is the end game?"

Thrones Ned, that is the game. "Well, in that case send assassins to kill the Targaryens...I want all their heads. If I wasn't a baby killer before, I am now."

Ned, what are you talking about? "I'll eventually have children with Cersei, and they will be my heirs. I will not have Targaryens at their heels. War and Kingship changes people brother out of necessity"

"Is Lady Ashara well...or still not speaking to you?"


	10. Ned and Howe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More exposition

The Lady Dayne and I are well. We are on speaking terms and in truth I like her, very much. 

"Thats good, at least your bride doesn't want to kill you anymore"

Cersei seemed keen...

"I only hope she likes me more than her brother, or father, gods forbid"

It seems to me she admires her father, but not like she does her brother. 

"Do you think I should be estranged from her a year? She is smart enough to take moon tea or we would have a lot more Lannister bastards to worry about." Well, she is obviously intelligent the way her brother isn't. He might have a good sword, she has a good mind. I'd rather have the mind. And as well as you played at it, she does know how the politics of the realm works. I wouldn't be surprised if Tywin himself didn't tutor her from a young age. 

"These were my thoughts as well...how long? How long to put off the weddings?"

Enough time to let Tywin know we aren't going to execute him, we aren't are we? "No"

"Where is Kane? I'm thirsty...we should call him water carrier more than Steward" 

He is a good lad, he didn't break up crying during the interrogations, he only let tears fly when Ashara was here. "He was afraid for her, and while he did shed tears he didn't break up, he is coming along fairly well." Oh, I meant to tell you, the boy can read. "Really?" 

Yes, he was given a scroll to send me and before I had a chance to look at it he told me what was in it. "It seems we chose well in our urchins. But tell him not to read things that are not his. I'll find some books for him to practice on, not scrolls meant for the realm."

Aye, your Grace. "Oh by the way, you are my Hand in case you didn't realize it yet." Do I get anything other than the title? "I give you Ashara Dayne" Thank you your worship. With a smile Ned said, "I give baubles to my underlings." The two men laughed hard...


	11. Here she comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei

Her hips were swaying back and forth, her hair was in time with the tune she hummed. She was lovely...Clegane put that out of his head, there was only one blonde for him and Sarah would cut his throat as he slept for even thinking of another woman. 

Even though he shared her bed, the bright and lovely blonde was a vicious little thing. Sarah told it like it was though, he enjoyed loving her, but Sandor knew that if he crossed her the wrong way there was a knife in it for him. She occasionally went a little off and he had to restrain her from doing something stupid. Like killing Cersei.

But for the most part, she was his kind of nuts.

For the time being, he was just escorting Cersei, so she didn't run into Jaime. All of their heads would roll if that happened. She came to and knocked on the door of the Kings chambers..."Stay here Ser Clegane!" She knew it rankled him to be called SER, yet she did it anyway. Damn Lannister. 

The Steward opened the door...My Lord isn't ready mi-lady...stay here. "Let me in Kane" No. "When I am married I am going to slap you silly with rings on so it hurts!"

It won't be the first time and I will keep people out when you are naked, as well as my Lord. You'll love me then! Slamming the door closed. Sandor thought. Good man!

Walking back inside, Kane said, "Your betrothed is a bitch!" Not this again, "Don't call her that Kane, we have been over this..." As King Stark was shaving, Kane continued...if you were to marry someone it should be Lady Ashara. "I liked you better whimpering in a corner." The corner didn't suit me. "The only reason you like Ashara over Cersei is because one gave you smiles and the other gave you slaps." No...your grace, one is trustworthy the other isn't.

"Well, it hardly matters now. I am dressed and please show Lady Cersei in. We are going on a picnic. Say one word against her and I'll throw you in the sea just to find out how long it takes you to drown." I'll serve you and her both equally well, but I'm keeping my knife in case she starts a ruckus. Opening the door Kane says, My Lord appreciates your patience Lady Lannister.


	12. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei and Ned have a picnic, Howe, Ashara and Kane chaperone.

This was the freshest part of the Bay. Its beach idyllic and reserved for Royals and certain nobles.

Kane said after laying out the blanket for Howland and Ashara, "Those two won't be able to keep their hands to themselves." He brought out the lunch from the larder. He was tempted to dump it on the blanket and then leave, but Lord Howland and Lady Dayne had always been good to him. So he placed it within their easy reach. Carefully. 

He sat and watched as Cersei used her near nakedness to entrap Lord Stark, or King to be precise. Gods she was the devil...but Lady Dayne made him a plate of sliced meat into sandwiches...and some fruit. It was a feast, maybe being the Kings Steward wasn't so bad. 

Howland asked..."how did a boy born here come learn how to read?" Speaking between the food Kane said, "I wasn't born here, I ended up here. Taking another bite, he said, mother told me my father was a Dragon, I don't know about that, but a man came in occasionally to make sure my mother was alright. He was nice, he let me listen to the maester, thats how I can read!" The boy was proud of his reading and being able to serve his new Lords and their Ladies. The boy happily ate as Howe and Ashara spoke to each other. 

"Don't say it Howland...Say what? You know perfectly well what! Kane is a bastard of Rhaegar. He will grow and be as strong as his father, she shouted..."How old are you Kane?, Twelbf" he answered between bites. "So the boy is twelve, in two years perhaps even less he will have every girl in the land pregnant." Ashara..."Don't you Ashara me...I am not an empty headed, do what your husband says, type of wife. Here, eat your sandwich! 

Thats just fine, but I'm not the henpecked kind of husband you think I am. Why don't you get off your fat ass and offer the future royal Starks something. Aghast, Lady Dayne watched as Howland walked away, Kane following.

You didn't exactly answer her. "What?" How did you come here? Well the nice man brought my mother and I here because he thought his father would hurt us. "Did he?" No, I don't think he would have allowed it. "Alright. Run back and tell Ashara I am sorry." For what? "I insulted her." You shouldn't do that. "Yes, thank you Kane, I know, thats why I am apologizing." Well, don't do it again.


	13. Sea Bathing

Running and out of breath, Kane told Lady Dayne..."Lord Reed is coming back, I am to protect you...I think he is sorry for saying what he did." The little dragon fell into her lap, Ooof, "He better be, and give me some warning before you fall onto me." How did you come to be in Casterly Rock Kane? "My mother worked in the kitchens at Kings Landing, the man, the one I told you about came often to see about her." I see. "He was very nice, he gave me my knife, and let me listen to the maester giving lessons."

Do you remember his name? "Mother called him Reeker, or some such, they would go away all night...I don't know what they did." Hmm...do you want to know what I want to do? Go sea bathing! "Really!?" Yes really, you have underclothes, I won't have you go around naked. As the boy tried to pry his clothes off, Lord Reed made it back. 

"I see you have your guard worked up over something." We are going sea bathing. "Ahh. May I join you?" Certainly, you will have to undo my dress. Unless the sight of, how did you say it, my fat ass doesn't put you off. "I apologize for that...in fact, I like your ass." You flatter me my Lord. Kane what are you doing? With his pants around his ankles and his shirt halfway over his head, "I'm stuck." 

Patience boy...Howland helped Kane out of his clothes so he could swim the bay. Howland then undid his ladies dress, so she could be unencumbered. She went down to play with Kane, Howland got down to take off his boots and the rest of his clothes to go play with them. And it was hot. 

King Eddard and Lady Cersei came up to him. He smiled, "this has wine and this has water, we are going sea bathing, please join us." I think not... Oh come on Ned, live a little. Untie me. He did as was bidden. She ran down to the others. To everyones surprise when Kane splashed Cersei she just splashed him back...both laughing.

Taking off their garments, getting ready for the water. "I sent Jaime on a short tour his vassals, he will be back in time for the weddings." What happened to the year? "Look at her, could you wait a year?" Looking at Ashara, Howland said, No, I suppose not. 

Both men ran and grabbed their brides, lifting them up as they squealed and dunking them under water. There was a helacious bout of screams and slaps as they were lifted up. Two men, two women. One set running away another chasing, all of them laughing, with a twelve year old boy laughing the loudest.


	14. Back at the blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes to terms

They all fell onto the blanket. Laughing. Unexpectedly Cersei looked at her fellows and Kane. I love Jaime but I have found it is possible to love others...I well, thank you all! She looked at Kane, I am sorry... One day won't make up for it, just be good to his Grace... "I'll be good to you as well young Kane" 

Thank you! Might I use your knife Kane? Lady Ashara asked... Please do...the nice man let me have a kings mess sword. I only found use for the knife. The knife cut easily into the the fruit. As if it wasn't whole. This knife is valerian steel...Said Ned, Kane said "I hone it with a stone and clean it with an oiled cloth, just as I do the sword." 

"Might I take a look at it when we get back?" Certainly your Grace.

Kane pulled the women up and drug them back to the sea. There was no meanness in the boy, he just wanted to play. Cersei even showed him how to make sand castles. 

It was getting late, it was time to go back. Ned attempted to carry the blanket and sundries, Kane wouldn't let him. "Thank you mi-lord, but this is my job." Such a good lad. He delivered Ashara and Cersei to their chamber maids and the beach things to the kitchens. 

Ned followed him every step. I am done sire unless you need me to serve... "I recall you had a sword...may I see it?" Kane ran and from under a hutch he pulled out a sword, full valerian in a kriegsmesser fashion. http://sbg-sword-store.sword-buyers-guide.com/media/Ronin-Euro/krieg1.jpg "What do you call it?" 

The sword my lord? Its just my sword. "Son, something this magnificent needs a name...and not Lunch Bringer or Water Cooler." 

My mother, before she died whispered her hope that I would become a knight one day. "Whispering Hope...Perfect!" 

"Kane you will no longer serve as Steward but as Squire, your tasks will remain the same. But I will teach you in the ways of warcraft. Do you accept?" Yes...umm can I still see Lady Ashara? "Certainly...you like her a lot don't you?" She treats me kindly as my mother once did. 

"And what of Lady Cersei...?" She is still nasty. "Lets make that our first project, help me make Cersei...likable." She likes her brother, "Don't bring that up again", Kane chuckles and bursts out laughing as he runs down the hall. 

Headlong into Howland, pardons milord the boy kept running and laughing. What was that about? "I made a monster" Out of Kane? You are talented! 

We are to be married next week, Tywin will be back or so I'm told. He will obviously serve Cersei and act for Ashara's father. 

"Thats why we came here"


	15. Cersei gets curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening?

What did you do? I know you did something.  
Cersei. What are you on about?

Everyone is being nice to me. 

Well, maybe you deserve it. "I have backhanded all of them at one point or another." Stop it! "I am, but old habits are hard to break."

"I took off my rings in case I forgot." Well thats a step in the right direction. "Don't get uppity with me Ned Stark!"

You have been up so high you entire life, without reproach you can't even think of other people. 

"What are they to me?" Just the people that lay out your clothes, draw your bathwater, cook your food and you despise them. 

Get over yourself Cersei. 

I know why everyone is making an attempt at being nice to you. I asked my squire for help. Lets make Cersei our project, lets help her be more liked. And do you know what he did? His job! I have no idea what he did or said, but it was enough to make you take notice. Those scars on his face that will be with him the rest of his life are because of you. And still he hopes to make you a better person. 

"Ned, I..." 

Just go...

Sitting on the large settee, Howland said..."we should have gotten popcorn", Ashara elbowing her betrothed, "Shut up!"


	16. Kane to the rescue

The only thing from his life before to his life now is that he has to carry this gods damned sword around. He must admit Lady Dayne always compliments him and the girls in the kitchen mention it. Maybe being a squire isn't all that bad. 

Barging in with fruit and water, here. He started to run, but Ashara caught him. "You are so cute!"

He isn't a doll, Ashara let him go.

"Please let me Howland." No. "He won't be as gorgeous after that sword of his sheds blood."

"But he is now! and the sword is unstained." "Fine, go on."

Kane couldn't help but smile. "I hear you are to be married?" Yes."Might I protect you and Lord Reed and Lord and Lady Stark? As your guard? I know the steps, I have a sword and everything!" Howland? He is a smart boy, he knows what to do. Can you balance rings on a pillow? There will be four rings, two for me and Ashara and two for Ned and Cersei. 

I'll have to harness your sword on your back, I won't have you dragging it. Howland grumbled as Kane shot out of the room, Ashara leapt at him. I'm going to drown you with kisses. He is such a good boy. "Maybe I should kill myself so you can marry Kane" Thats not funny husband. "We aren't married yet" Would you rather have a woman that loathed you or one that calls you husband before the fact?

"When I got here, I thought you would murder me in my sleep."  
I still may...Kane let me borrow his knife, drawing it out and holding across his throat...tell me you love me. "I love you!" Good boy!


	17. Kane and Cersei

Knocking at the door, may I come in my Lady?

His friend Howland attached his sword to his back.

Come in Kane, what does Eddard want? I came here to ask you something, Oh, what is that? The King and Lord and Lady Ashara have been kind to me. And I haven't? You treated me with all the kindness you would a rock. 

Don't exaggerate boy. Do you see my face? These scars are from your hand. 

She turned in a huff...Look at me woman! If you hurt them I will burn you alive. Using his sword he left a small cut on Cersei. No one will believe you, I'm good little quiet Kane. 

It won't be the day you do it, or the day after. You will be burning and screaming and everyone will say...the drunk did it to herself. No one thinks I know who my father was but me. And now you. Treat them well or I will laugh as your corpse burns. Good little Kane never hurts anyone. 

Flabbergasted, Cersei watched as Kane left. 

He saw Howland..."Hello Mi-Lord." Hello Squire. Is Ned treating you well? "Very well, he is a good master." I am going to see Lady Ashara, I have a feeling she has some sweets. "I bet I can beat you there" Howland started running..ready, set, go..."no fair!"

They ran and slammed into Lady Daynes door, "What on Earth?" She opened up, We heard you had sweets...I do have some candy. Good enough. "My stupid, lovely boys. Its on the dresser"

Howe let Kane at the candy..."Don't you want any?" Ashe is all the candy I need.

Ashara's hand maid walked in front of the boy, he stopped eating the sweets and stared at the redhead. She was about 14 to his 12....and she had filled out. 

I told you so....


	18. Tywin

"Father!" Cersei, Jaime you look well.


	19. Wildfire

Returning to his Lords chambers, Kane let himself in and took off his sword. 

"I saw Lord Reed and Lady Ashara today. She had some candy" 

Kane did you see Lady Lannister? "I may have seen her"

Did you or didn't you? 

"I did" Did you threaten to set her on fire? And did you cut her? 

"I only threatened to set her aflame. And it wasn't a large cut."

You realize that if I followed the law, your head would be separated from your body by now. 

"She is dangerous to you my Lord..."

It doesn't matter. She is going to be the mother to the future King or Princess. You didn't just threat her, you physically cut her with the sword leaning against the wall. And don't think I'm an idiot, I know Cersei and know what she has done. I don't need you to protect me from her. Because one day, it will be your duty to guard her as loyally as you do me. And our children!

"My Lord..." Shut up and go apologize to Cersei. 

Kane harnessed his sword to his back and made the long walk to Cersei's chambers. He knocked on her door and waited. 

The door opened and the maid left. Cersei sat in a chair and said, "Are you come to set me on fire, or slice me to death young squire?" 

I come to ask forgiveness, "Really?...you were resolute before." 

I should not have threatened you with fire or cut you. "It was a deep cut..."

I can't take back what has already been done. Just know that when you have children, I will protect them with the same vigor as I protect his Grace. In truth, if you are every threatened, I'll protect you as well as I can. 

"We shall see young man. For what its worth, I accept the apology." I will be outside your door. "Why?" I have a debt, and mean to repay it. 

Kane was dozing off outside his Ladies door as Ned walked by..."Wake up" The startled boy came to attention. "What did she say?" She accepted. "And you are standing guard?" Yes my Lord. "Good, Stay awake! Are you hungry?" A bit sir. "Let that hunger remind you of your duty to my family." 

Ned walked away, and then heard footsteps catching him up. "You aren't going to let the boy go hungry?" Cersei looked at Ned with worry. "He isn't bad, he made a mistake." He threatened to set you on fire and then sliced your leg open. "I made more of the cut than it was and the fire was just a threat." Really? I have a father and brother burned alive, its very much real. "Oh Ned." Don't Oh Ned me...whether you like it or not we are going to be man and wife in a few days. I am doing my best to keep you from hating me. I have no intention of letting that boy go hungry. Do you want to know hunger? Ask Stannis Baratheon or anyone that spent months in Storms End. They both heard someone running toward him. 

"I'm sorry I fell asleep again. My Lady, I thought someone stole you, are you well?" I'm fine Kane, His Grace is escorting me. Lady Ashara gave me some candy and I kept some...you can have it, but it got a bit melty. 

Kane, Lady Lannister and I are going to the kitchens for some meat, bread and cheese. Would you like to join us? "Oh yes, please." Cersei said, don't eat your candy until we get some good food. "Yes ma'am. Thank you for showing me sand castles, have you seen my sword?" Yes I have felt it. "I'm sorry." She grabbed him and flung him against the stone wall, you swore to protect me and my children, do you swear it now? "I will die to protect you, his Grace, Lady Ashara and Lord Reed." 

Good! You are coming along well. She sashayed down the hall, humming to herself. 

Stark and Kane looked at each other, shrugging.


	20. Tywin finds his forces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Kane is the only thing between Tywin his army, the Lords Stark and Reed. Ashara is targeted and even Cersei isn't safe.

The Lannister forces were sweeping through the keep. It was a slaughterhouse. Clegane rushed and took out a half dozen Lannister men, his little Sarah slit ones throat before she was cut down like a spring pine. Sandor had been knocked unconscious, everyone was busy trying to escape or slaughter the Stark, Reed, Dayne or traitorous Cersei. The four nobles holed up in Neds chambers with the frightened boy Kane. "Let me speak with him, he is my father!" So was Tyrion and your father sent him to be massacred. 

Ned! "I can hold them off long enough so you can get away. Cersei, I wished we could have raised children together. I wish you could have loved me as I do you. Get out of here." Howland spoke to Ashara. I loved you from the first time you cursed me at the castle gates. I didn't mean it. Yes you did. Howland? Ashara, Do you have Kanes knife? Yes. Keep it with you and fight for your life no matter what happens. Take Cersei to the Neck, I wrote the head of my guard. He will protect you and Cersei. Go to the Neck and tell my men to look out for you. How can you possibly defend yourself? I have this. He lifted a large bronze candlestick. 

The little dragon was fashioning bedsheets into a rope. Wrap this around yourselves. I can't lower them myself, you must help me Lords. Ned and Howe had piled all the furniture they could move in front of the door that had Lannister Lions banging on it. "You are a good man Ned." "I love you Howland. You too Kane." The women were all but thrown out the window. Catching them on the rope Kane fashioned they were lowered and made an escape. 

Ned told his boy squire, "go hide under the bed." Go fuck yourself King, I'm not leaving you or Lord Reed. Startled, Ned said, watch your mouth you whelp. "Will you help me with my sword your grace?" I might be better with your blade, if you don't mind. As the door was pounded, "go ahead your grace." Here you are Kane we can beat some Lannister skulls in with our candlesticks. Howland Reed, Kane Storm and Eddard Stark readied themselves. "Well it seems it took longer than we expected, but we are going to die here at Lannister hands one way or another." I don't plan on dying, said the boy. Lady Ashara's chamber maid is lovely, very lovely. "The redhead?" 

Believe it or not, her name is Cersei. All three men laughed. "I doubt you care much about her insight." She is very smart, but no, her bosom holds all the appeal. 

"Wait! I know! Brace the door some more." The boy started jerking at the flume to the chimney. "All the flumes are together. If you do it right, you can open them all. Then we can just slide down." Looking at each other and then down at the hopeful boy. "Well we can't get out of here with one sword and two candlesticks." 

The three of them shimmied down the fireplace. Startled a Silent sister and ran towards the stables. Stealing some horses they ran upon two women. Cersei and Ashara must have had words because both glared at each other. 

"Kane, get down. I'm taking your horse." Lady Dayne..."Another word and I'll finish what the Lannisters started." Cersei looked at Ned, "Well, give me your foot."Umm..."I am riding behind you. I have never ridden well, so you get to have my legs around you and ride me where I tell you. Now!" 

Both women commenced harping on how they hated each other.


	21. A come to Jesus meeting.

Kane looked at his Lords and Ladies. One had 'borrowed' his knife, the King borrowed his sword. He didn't have much in this life, but the nice man that always looked out for him and his mother had given him his knife and sword and now he had neither. He eyed King Stark, Lady Dayne and he still didn't quite like Lady Cersei. In truth, the only Cersei he cared for was a plump redhead back in Casterly Rock. He told her of his name day, and while he didn't mention it to King Stark or any of them, he told her. She made him a little cake. Its funny how such a small act can make a man fall in love with a woman. 

He had gathered some wildflowers for her to be given on her name day. But Tywin decide to attack. He was thirteen now, and he longed for her. He hoped she came out of it unscathed. She was one of a handful of people to ever be kind to him. She deserved more than a few wildflowers, but he had nothing more to offer. 

Cersei Lannister and Ashara were at it again. "...at least I didn't steal a knife from a child." "I didn't steal it, he let me borrow it. And I didn't fuck my own brother." "Oh yes, I recall. Your betrothed stabbed and killed your brother." The two women were about to come to blows. Kayne was done with the both of them. He pushed Ashara and shoved Cersei back down.  
"Lady Dayne you can keep the damned thing. And Lady Lannister, just...shut up!" Stomping off in search for berries, he passed King and Lord. Having some fish and a rabbit respectively. Puzzled, they eyed the scene. "Get control of Kane" said Cersei. Ashara said, "Here give your squire his knife back." They both went in separate directions in a huff. 

"What was that about?" "Do you really want to know?" Start a fire, I'll skin the meat. 

They were only a few days away from the Neck. Everyones nerves were frazzled. And all they could hope for was encountering some Crannog or at least a Flint.


	22. Berries

The boy had found some wild black berries. A few wild onions and a bit of humility. Walking back to camp he happened upon Lady Cersei. "I'm sorry for shoving you." Well, it probably kept me and Lady Dayne from coming to blows. "I don't hate you. Despite what you may think" said the boy. I feel enchanted. "There! Right there is what puts me off, I am trying to be sincere and all you you do is make flippant comments.

Here, eat these. I haven't poisoned the fruit. I just thought you might like them. "Kane, I am making an effort." Try harder. "Before the attack, I know you were the reason the household became, nicer. This stays between us, but what did you say to them?" All I told them was that your mother died young and your father was never kind. I had a good mother and she died, I don't know my father, there was a nice man that looked after us. He gave me my knife and sword. You never had that. Your brother loved you, Cersei got stiff at that, I just mean he cared for you, despite anything else. People seemed to understand that. 

And please to get along with Lady Dayne. "I'll do my best." Oh, you can't have all the berries I have to save some for her. "Very well." Walking back, I think these onions will go well with the rabbit. I'll race you! She started running..."Ready, set, go!" No fair! 

Upon returning and giving the berries to Ashara and the onions to the King. Kane sat down saying, I miss Cersei. Do you know what happened to her King Stark? "She is right over there." Not that one, the maid. "Well I don't know. Tywin may kill innocents, but I don't think he makes a habit of it. Why do you ask?" Well, there was a girl whose name was Cersei and she was kind to me. She didn't have to be. Before you and Lord Reed arrived, the only people to be nice to me were Lady Dayne, my mother and the nice man. 

"Hmm, well I know Cersei, my Cersei, is trying to be a better person. I'll try to find out about your friend." Hopeful but still chagrined, I just hope nothing happened to her. 

Kane was happily eating his rabbit and onions when an enormous horse rode up to them. An equally large man fell off its back.


	23. The women care for Sandor.

Ashara cared for Sandors head wounds. The gash on his leg was much deeper and Cersei tended to it. She had experience with such things. The King and Lord hovered in the background. The boy was not to be restrained. "Please Lady Dayne, please Lady Lannister...help him!" The boy jerked the sword out of the Kings hands and the knife. Lady Dayne could do little more than bandage his head. Lady Lannister, sewed his leg, before he lost to much blood. 

The child cradled the imposing man. "Please get better!" All of them looked at the boy. He had come a long way, not crying and such. But at this moment, all of them knew he was well within his rights to cry for the beleaguered swordsman. "Be quiet you idiot" Sandor half heatedly struck the boy. Both had seen worse in their time. Little Kane hugged the man so hard. Don't scare me like that again. He sunk into the man...

I'll do my best not to get sliced again. Kane, I need to sleep. Please thank the Ladies for me. 

Walking up to a bloody Lady Dayne and Lannister. Sandor wants me to wish you thanks on his behalf. "He did all he could to save us." "I hate the bastard, but he is brave." Sarah was brave too. Who? "She was another urchin..." Don't call her that! She sliced the throat of a man who meant to kill you! She may have only been a chamber maid, may have sullied herself with Sandor but she still made sure to protect you!

Kane? Whats going on? "Both of them tell you to control me, or show me my place. Why don't you control them for a change?"


	24. Ned and Cersei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has been betrayed by kin, he has little kin left.

After two more days, mostly avoiding Lannister patrols, they hadn't made much headway. But having stopped at a clearing next to a river with a large clearing between it and a cave the group decided to take a break. Clegane's wounds had opened up again and it seemed as good a place as any. 

After the second day, early in the morning of the third, very early, Eddard woke. He found Howe and Ashara were huddled together, Sandor was still unconscious and his devout, creative, brave, good for nothing squire cuddled up with a large rock. Ned laughed internally at the thought of the boy, he was a mishmash of experience, devotion, naivety, intelligence, and good hearted troublemaking. The only thing that gave Eddard pause was the episode with Cersei, he meant to cut her and he liked doing it. Ned had humbled and shamed him that particular instance, but the blood of the Dragon ran through his veins. Hopefully Ned could teach the lad to filter such urges with the boys innate good nature and focus it in battle. Time would tell. Suddenly Eddard realized what he didn't see, Cersei was gone. 

Rising silently he followed the delicate tracks from her palate. Tracking her footprints silently, all sorts of things ran through his head. She wasn't kidnapped, she walked on her own, she knew her life was worth as much as her dead halfling brothers so betrayal was out. He came upon her well worn slippers in the sand next to the river, "I'll have to get her some boots", then came stockings, her dress, her under clothes, and then the rivers edge. Launching herself out of the river came the blonde sucking in air in complete nakedness. She was bathing! She hadn't noticed him and Ned did the only thing a sensible man could do in the presence of a magnificent specimen of the female form. He ran and hid. 

He waited long enough for her to get dressed, but to his surprise she only wore her slip. Which was made of the finest silk and her being soaked it clung to her body and left little to the imagination. They didn't call her the jewel of Casterly Rock for nothing! 

A bit startled but coming at ease she said, "Your Grace!? Good morning," with a smirk she said, "Have you come to ravish me?" I think not Lady Lannister. "Spoil sport, I should have probably liked it if you had." I wanted to make sure you were safe, and with a grunt he turned to leave. "Wait! Don't go. I was only teasing."  
With his back to her, he said, "make a hole in the sand, I'll fetch some firewood and make yourself decent." He returned with tinder, kindling and enough wood to get her warm. As refreshing as it was, a bath like that saps the heat from a person and leaves them weak even if they don't know it. 

"What are you doing?" Making a fire to get you warm...:"'I am warm enough'...as she shivered" Come over here and warm up! She looked at him with squinted eyes. Cersei, If I wanted to 'ravish' you there would be little you could do to stop me and I would have done it before now. But since that was never my intention, come over and get warm. She hesitantly glided over towards the fire. Still in her slip. On her way she cracked several branches over her knee and put them on the fire to build it up. Ned said, here, sit between my legs and I'll wrap my arms around you. "Why?" To get you warm, Northerners do this to keep each other safe. Its cold in the North. 

"Ned, did you mean what you said?" What did I say? "I suppose not then." Feeling what little gusto his bride had leave her body, Ned said, "Cersei, I have to speak with Howe and Ashara a certain way, even Kane. But in private moments, such as this I will speak with you as honestly and plainly as I can. But its hard to recall everything I've ever said. "You said that you loved me."

I suppose I do. "Suppose?" I was walking into the Lions mouth, I didn't know you. Now, I see what I should have always seen. "Which is?" A strong woman, capable, and with kindness in her heart. "I am many things, Kind is not one of them." Says the woman who scuttled past her guard to make sure he didn't go hungry. The same woman who throttled him and in doing so made him love you. "Kane hates me." He hates what you have done, "He loves Ashara." That may be so, but he gave you the first loop of that rope he fashioned. He knew his duty. 

"He knew his duty. And am I a duty? A pretty face you despise?" Cersei..."Don't Cersei me...I will never be a simpering wife, good and servile." I don't want a simpering fool, servile wife. You know this pit of vipers in the game more than I ever could. I can rally troops, form a coherent battle plan, pass judgement to supplicants but...sigh...I want to trust you in all things, and many of those things you are expert and I am foolish with. "Ah...so I am to be a brood mare and a font of wisdom." 

"I am dried out and warm, help me into my dress. The Urchin will be stirring and we can't let him mistake his redhead Cersei for his rock now can we?" For some reason this enraged Eddard, he stood up grabbed Cersei and manhandled her toward her dress...startled and truly frightened she screamed  
"Please Jaime, don't!" Startled in his own right, Ned apologized for treating her roughly. She ignored him and put on her dress. Kane came running at the sound. "Lady Lannister?" Regaining her composure, she said, "I see you have your knife back, come to slice me slowly?" Will i ever live that down? "Not likely urchin." Well, I suppose I have to get some wildfire to burn you alive. Cersei chuckled, "Come lead me back to camp." 

The Lady Cersei Lannister and Kane had come upon something similar to an understanding. She would bring up the cut and call him 'Urchin', he would tease her with nonexistent threats of burning her alive. He gathered nuts, wild onions and berries and one or two of his rabbit traps caught a brace. She 'secretly' tutored him in how to make his redhead Cersei love him. If she was alive. All hoped she was. 

One thing rankled Ned, in a fit he jostled Cersei, never hurting her but when she cried out she didn't scream for him to stop. She called out for Jaime to stop. Ned really couldn't be putting blame on anyone, since his own hand was the one to make her cry out...but he had never before seen her truly frightened, she knew he was only momentarily agitated, but when she cried for "Jaime, stop!" There was more there than he knew.


	25. At the Edge of Howlands land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of goings on!

Sandor had been woken up and told of the death of Sarah. He was never known as a sentimental type, but he cared for Sarah so all gave him his distance on his still shaky feet. All but Kane who brought him food and a kind word. "She never saw my scars..." Sandor said to the boy. "She lived and looked at me as no one ever had." She was a kind woman. "Aye, she was. What of the pretty thing you had your eyes on?" Cersei? "Not her, the pretty one, the redhead!" Thats who I mean. Her name is Cersei. "That has to come with some confusion"

It did, and it would still but after Tywin, I don't know what became of her. "Well, my Sarah got mixed up with Tywins guards even before he stormed the castle. So they were looking for her. Your redhead, struck me as one to avoid foolishness like that." She was very smart! "She is! Always keep her alive in your heart, I'm in a good mood so I won't beat you."

"What is that?" Oh...my Lady she tosses and turns in her sleep. Master Stark lies close as they sleep. "Stark isn't asleep, he watches every movement she makes." Well, I don't know, I'm to bed, yawning the boy fell, snoring. 

Sandor made his way, "Don't disturb her Clegane." I won't. To the near silent voice.

Coming to rest near King Stark. Clegane said..."she is very beautiful, like this. Not made up for those cunts at court." I am a lucky man. But I look at her to calm her nightmares when they come. She is lovely. 

"Your Grace...her brother is the source of her night terrors. He is a good soldier but when his blood is up he comes for her. She accepts it now but in the beginning." He raped his own sister? "I don't really know what happened but her screams, cries and her nightmares, I don't have to be a maester to know what went on. And don't get high and mighty, I was tasked with protecting Jaime." So you let him ravage his sister? And don't for a moment think she accepts it. Her blackened eye and freshly broken lip is proof enough of what her brother did. Ned had jostled her, but never rose a hand to her. She did a good job of hiding it, but now that he knew what to look for..."Never let anyone manhandle her again, even me, if you see her brother kill him, and never tell her of this. You may tell Kane to do the same, but Cersei is prideful as well she should be. "Kane is young" Use discretion but get the job done. 

Howland came back...helping Ashara. Sandor was awake. Kane gathered everything and there was good news waiting for him. Cersei seemed a bit out of sorts, but Ned looked after her. It was a bit to...nice.


	26. Cersei and Ned have a moment

Cersei rose very late. "Wait, what?" I let you sleep, I think you needed it. "She covered her mouth and tried to lay down her hair. I must look atrocious." I think you look lovely. "You would!" Cersei why do you carry on like this?

"I am dirty, my hair is a mess, my breath, I smell of horse and only a Northman would think that lovely." I didn't say pleasing, I said lovely. You are confusing the two. "So now I am a simpleton, you are quite the charmer Stark." You misunderstand me my Lady, you are the last in our troop I'd think of as simple. May I show you what I mean by way of example? Would you take my hand if I offered it? She gave him an annoyed eye...well offer it and you'll find out. King Stark offered his hand, she took it and drew her up. 

Kane began to follow them before being yanked by the collar by Clegane, "Leave them be boy." 

The King and Lady Cersei walked a few hundred yards..."Aye this is good enough my Lady." She saw a scratchy looking dry hill and a verdant gully beneath it. She said... very informative, may we go back? "Not yet, what do you see?" She huffed, looked and said...On the burnt hill is a plant that looks like a cats tongue with prickles, in the gully is a vine with beautiful leaves and shining with oil. 

"And which would you believe has that which is more worthwhile?" The vine I suppose, it drips that lovely oil. "What of the prickley on the hill?" Its ugly. "Would you believe me if I told you that the oil of the vine is poison and what is inside of the prickley will soothe your sores?" She looked at him and said...what are you playing at Ned? He liked the way she said Ned. "Cersei, the vine with oil is called, the Ivy of Poison, touch it and your skin will break out in horrific rashes and sores. The prickley is called the Aloe, if you cut a sprig its juice will soothe like nothing you have ever felt." I don't believe you! Ned wandered toward the aloe cutting sprigs of it for the group. "Go jump in the Ivy of Poison if you don't believe me." Her eyes got hot and in an act of defiance went to jump deep into the gully with the Ivy. She was tackled at the last second by Kane...

"Mi-Lady are you daft? Why are you trying to kill yourself? Jump in that rot and you'll be rotting near enough after! Eat right into your bones it will!" She got up with Kane's help, he conspicuously keeping himself between the gully and herself, she saw Clegane knee deep in the Ivy, with burlap wrapped around him up to his chest, just where she would have fallen if she had jumped. He was to catch her if she did. 

They all made a fuss of getting any trace of the oil off them. Then slathering the aloe to make sure nothing took hold. Cleganes burlap was left. 

When all were washed clean in the creek, dressed and smelled of the lemony scent of aloe a second time the King pulled Cersei away. 

What was the point of this mummers farce Ned? "Farce? I thought you trusted me to tell you the truth as I always have. I made a jape and you ran headlong into oblivion. I never asked anyone to look out for you. You may want to thank your rescuers." 

Her face paled. She walked up to Kane and Clegane and said, "Thank you for preventing, not allowing me to..." Its alright mi-lady said Kane, His Grace likes to make points without realizing people might take him up on a challenge. Aye, whelp here convinced me to get ready with armor, burlap all I had so we went out searching said the non Ser. 

"Well, I thank you both for your vigilance." Its our duty mi-lady replied Kane. Hmmmph...was Cleganes response.


	27. Chapter 27

Eddard took very careful of Cersei. It wasn't lost on him that she had been violated. The last thing he wanted was to repeat such a thing.

"Cersei...if I find your brother again...i'll end him." Why my Lord? "Jamie violated you..." Yes, well, he did but I wasn't entirely unwilling. "Cersei, I'm not out to kill your brother, but if he hurt you..."

It did hurt...it was painful...but he didn't take me out of anger or hate. I think he loved me. "You think?" I...he...his hackles were up, he took me. I..dont want to remember it... it was so awful. She began crying, she clasped her privates between her knees. 

He caressed her face, "its alright". 

No its not...how could he do that?


	28. Chapter 28

All Cersei did was cry. 

Ned was not a particularly eloquent, charming or endearing man. But he did do all he could for those he loved. At the thought of Cersei or Kane being harmed, he raged.

Kane screamed...Daddy!!!...I mean King Stark. Your Lady is in ill health. She... I don't know how to help her. Up here! 

Ned brought a maester to her and a silent sister. 

In the end...she just needed someone to love her. She crawled onto Neds lap..."Its alright" Please don't let anyone hurt me anymore.

\

Little Kane was not particularly fond of Cersei. But neither was he a monster. He new she was to wed his master, and little Kane knew that his master was a bit taken with her. 

One thing that bothered him was that while her brother, had lain with her...he never showed her much feeling. One thing Lord Reed had always shown Lady Ashara was feeling. Kane tried to show her that, but he was enamored with the redhead Cersei. She could be dead for all he knew. 

King Stark was out. Leaving his soon to be bride alone. Kane looked and cozied next to her ladyship Cersei. She had shown him how to make sandcastles, be a strong man, and humility. Kane crawled into bed with her. He simply wanted to comfort her. 

The child crawled in and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped hers back. "I, I'm so sorry." I'm sorry as well. They hugged each other even tighter. They pressed and cried into each other. They had so much heartbreak, all they could do was try and soothe each other. 

Each others tears melted with the other. The woman and boy melted into each other. She wasn't his mother and he wasn't her son. But they held each other as if they were. I'm so...so sorry for hurting you said the boy. Its alright...The two clung to each other as if their lives were in the balance. He was old enough to be called a man but wasn't really. She was 4 times his elder. But somehow they had a bond...and from that point on they both held a kinship for each other.


	29. Chapter 29

As it was, his immediate family consisted of a Kings Landing urchin, and Kings Landing Princess. Both of whom he wanted to know that they joined him of their own volition. He felt confident Kane wanted to. After a few months practice with himself and especially Clegane the now much grown boy was a terror with that sword of his. He bested many in the guard. The only thing he wanted, for himself, was to look for the redheaded servant girl who happened to have the name Cersei. 

The Cersei Ned was really concerned for was his bride. It had been a condition of his Kingship, but he didn't know if he had that or even the right to name himself Lord of Winterfell for that matter. The oaths and treaties had broken because of Tywin...Ned had no claim on her. Not really. 

But he had grown very fond of her. He even thought she had grown fond of him. She huggled and snuggled in his bed and he had grown used to her body, warmth and scent. He liked it and genuinely hoped she would be his bride. 

Howland and Ashara were lovebirds. But that was easy since arriving in the Neck. If anyone had ears they heard how much they loved each other. If they kept that up they would have to get married before her belly started to show. But that was alright....they were devoted to each other. 

Then the day came...a day that would decide it all...


	30. Chapter 30

Kane had gone out looking for wild onions. He had been out longer than he expected...Lord Stark had given him a few coins and Kane found an inn. He had never stayed at an inn before and thought he might like it. He sat down and a very lovely barmaid took his order for stew, bread and a cup of mead. 

He also arranged for a room with it came a bath. There was a look that told him the girl who brought the water was his as well. But he had seen what such trade did to women...it sapped the life out of them. He wanted nothing to do with it. His body was eager but he couldn't look into a near lifeless face as he took her. 

But after eating, he would accept the bath. 

A woman.. a few years older than his now 14 years brought in the hot water. 

She was scarred across the neck and cheek. Her voice was gravel, but something was familiar...the scars did their trick in making her unattractive but at some point she would have been lovely. Kane wasn't able to put a finger to it, but he was sure he knew her. Now though she seemed so sad. As if a piece of meat. 

It made Kane regret coming here. 

After coming down after the bath, he asked for clean and cold water. It was what he knew and what he was good at. He asked the innkeeper if the scarred woman could serve him. It was interpreted the wrong way and she came out trying to seduce him. The last woman he saw do that was Sarah for Cle...."SARAH! the boy cried at the top of his lungs...he got up to hug her but before he could she flung herself at him grasping his neck. Kane knew it hurt her to try and talk..."I am taking you home, Sandor is there he misses you so much. Would you like me to get you home?" She smiled and nodded her head! She grabbed onto the young man even harder...

A brute of the inn said, " that wench belongs to the innkeeper..." A slit throat and a broken jaw freed her from any servitude..."Collect from Lord Reed or Stark if you think yourself able. 

As Kane rode into the castle, he had a woman behind him. Clegane was busy destroying a dueling dummy....as soon as she saw him she leapt down and ran towards him. She was so slight he didn't hardly feel her, but there she was. Digging deeper...

Sarah? How? I? I have missed you so much! 

It wasn't until the evening meal that Clegane could present her..."Lords, Ladies...this is my Sarah. Young Kane found her for me." 

I pray to those Gods of yours that we find your Cersei....

Sarah looked up...she gestured with her hand and vehemently pointed...that is where the buxom redhead Cersei was.


	31. Chapter 31

The women were all about him...giving pieces of armor and advice. 

The only advice he took was from Sarah, Clegane and masters Reed and Stark.

Sarah told him, in her way, to be quick and look past scars she gained. 

Clegane said that all women have virtue and never look away from what had been done to her. 

Reed gave him coin and said...treat her as Ashara treated you. 

Stark gave him more money, buy her if you have to. But after that she is a free woman. We all hope for the best, but remember she can do with herself as she wishes.   
And don't get killed. 

Lady Stark, having been married, kissed him full on the lips..."come back to me."

With those goodbyes, Kane went in search for his redhead Cersei.


	32. Chapter 32

Lady Ashara was married the same day as Lady Cersei...on the day of his departure she made no move to greet or comfort him. She was stone faced and stoic looking down at him. He was a bit hurt until Lady Lannister, now Stark, told him that Dayne women never wished farewell to their kin. The closer they were to the men the less that they paid attention. 

The idea being that there would be that much more incentive to come back alive. For a heart felt return. 

It was a long way to the spot Sarah had pointed to on the map...Kane was lonely. He always had friends or at least people he knew along with him. This was different.  
It took three weeks to come upon the Hall of Harren where he hoped Cersei was. He had just came to his 15th year Cersei must have been into her 17th. He hoped she wanted to come with him but there was no guarantee. 

He had trained with Lord Stark and Clegane while growing and looking older than his age, tutored with ladies Dayne and Lannister before their marriage. He hoped it was enough. He asked entry to the hall, as a wandering knight, after a few minutes the head guard allowed him to enter. He was allowed his weapons and his horse Daisy was given a stall with oats and silage. She was a good pony. 

It was meal time an he was shown a seat with other riders, household guards and free men. 

Food and drink was placed in front of him...but his eyes were looking for Cersei. Someone kept bumping him down the seat. "Watch yourself friend." You are no friend of mine get on the floor like the trash you are. Kane took his plate and slammed it over the face of his antagonist. He stood as did the other fellow along with his companions...Kane didn't need his sword or knife to deal with these idiots. It was over after a few minutes of scrapping they were all on the floor and Kane stood over them. 

"Haha! Well done traveller...come sit beside me." "It was the host on the high dais....'gods'..." Arriving next to his host, 'I thank you mi-lord' "Come come, sit...what brings you here?" Kane saw no reason to lie, "I am looking for a woman" 'Aren't we all haha' "A particular woman, I believe she may be here" The Lord seemed to be a jovial fellow, 'Anastasia'...yes husband...'this fellow seeks a Lady that may be here.' 

Kanes attention was turned, "Mi-lady, Her name is Cersei, she is red of hair and...." 'Buxom?' Yes, quite. 'She works in our kitchens, she used to serve but hands up her skirts never went well with her..." 

"I'll fetch her...but before I do...you mean no harm to her? Taking her to some dungeon or putting her to the knife? "Never, she was the only good person in my life for a long time, I'd never hurt her." 'Very well...'

The redhead came out and looked a bit put out with flour on her hands. "Cersei! Kane? I am come to take you home....She ran and hugged him. The lord and lady were hand in hand looking at the scene. 

I want you with me, but I'll take you wherever you want to go...I have some money...it is yours. 

The lord said, "Don't fret Cersei...I put half of your wages away...it is enough to start a new life." 

Lady Anastasia said, "You are a good girl, if you want to leave we won't stop you. You will always have a home here." She hugged both the Lord and Lady, kissing them. The Lord said, I put in a bit extra.....just for you! 

That morning Daisy had a companion carrying a lovely girl. His name was Buddy. 

After a few days ride Kane stopped Cersei and Buddy...Two hundred thousand men...riding South


	33. Chapter 33

Frightful...Cersei said..."I will not be a whore" You won't be...He knew this army. "Come, ride with me." 

The Ladies Stark and Reed grabbed and took hold of her after Kane presented her. She was to precious for them to mistreat. 

Kane got off of Daisy, there was to be a ceremony. 

After some preparation, he was about to be Knighted.. Kane recited the words. 

He stood as Lords Stark and Reed looked on after using Kane's own valerian sword to Knight him. Lady Stark and Reed were overwhelmed... redhead Cersei with a new dress and flowers in her hair all but tackled Kane after all was finished.

The redhead Cersei watched the proceedings but had a sad face. It was the same face Kane had when he wanted something or needed to tell Ned something. 

The King asked, "Do you need a word young Cersei?"..."my Lord, allow me to speak to the Lord and Lady of Harrenhall, before you attack. They are good people" Kane is this true? "The lord and lady were kind to Cersei and me...I saw how devoted the lord and lady were to each other, the people were devoted to them and the nobles to their subjects." Very well...I will allow you to speak with the rulers of Harrenhall. Persuade them to lay down arms, swear fealty, they can remain in the keep, and no harm will come to them. 

But if they refuse...the hand of war will be laid on them.

Lady Reed and Lady Stark came up and said..."This young woman, meaning redhead Cersei, has gone through many trials and deserves a place of honor for her service to the Crown. Come, little redbird, we have a tent all for you among our own." She was hustled away. 

Kane asked, "your Grace, where am I to be?" "Well you are no longer a squire...so you will be my Sworn Shield, if you wish it." Kane replied, "I wish it mi-lord." "Good Ser Kane of...., a confused look came on Ned, hmmm Ser Kane of what?" Kane was put on the spot...he had to make a decision and quickly..."Ser Kane of the Cold water." Smiles came upon the faces of Reed and Stark..." Very good Ser Kane of the Coldwater, Sworn Shield to the King."


	34. Chapter 34

The Lady and the Queen had barely gotten little Cersei into her tent when they sat her down and started the interrogation. 

The Queen began..."How in the seven hells did you get out of Casterly Rock?" Followed quickly from Lady Reed, "How did you get to Harenhall? Let alone become a servant there?" 

Between the two she heard, "How do you know Kane?" "Why is he so devoted?" "Why do you care about a bannerman like the Lord of Harenhall?" "How did   
Sarah, Clegan's woman, know where you were?" You must tell us! 

Both women were eager for gossip. 

Little Cersei was overwhelmed...a week and a half ago she was kneading dough for pies. 

She began, "Your Grace, Lady Reed...it is a long story may I begin at the start?" "Certainly!" 

Little Cersei began, "I was born to my mother and father who were married at what I was told a lovely stretch of beach in Lannisport, I am no bastard. But we were humble, my father a freighter and my mother worked in the Kitchens in Casterly Rock. I don't know how, but my father died on some errand of trade for Lord Lannister. I learned, or rather was told later, that my mother was given solid employment within the Rock as well as a fair amount of gold for fathers death." 

"Was your father good? I mean he was good to you and your mother?"...asked the Queen. "Yes, I remember little, but I remember them embracing every day and Dada always gave me good hugs and something on my nameday. Until he died." 

"After he died, we both had to work. I was, well I don't know around 9 and saw a little boy drop a tray of sweet pies and the cook began to beat him, I tried to intervene then I got a few wallops and then the boy got on top of me. Taking more. I suppose you could say we were in it together. The scary man in red and black said something then and we never saw that cook again." 

Lady Reed asked, "Wait...Scary man?" "Oh yes, he came down regularly...he had black and red garments and three snakes on his tunic...he was scary to me. The only time he did anything was when we were being beaten. I never saw him again. But after that, Kane and I had a bond of sorts. We didn't interact much except I made him a cake on his birthday and he gave me wildflowers on mine. It wasn't much, but we cared for each other from a distance."

"In fact, we hardly ever saw each other...I actually longed to see him on the occasion I went to the great hall, but hardly ever did."

"Before the last few days, the last time I had seen him was after he had been taken into the Kings service...he sought me out and said that he had found the best wildflowers yet for my nameday. But then the battle came..."

The Queen asked "he always gave you wildflowers on your name day?" "Oh, I forgot, we pledged to remember each others nameday after our mothers died around the same time. I made him a little cake for his." 

"As for the battle, the men ignored women for the most part. The only one I saw that had been cut down was Sarah...she had gashes in her face that were nasty but not fatal. A woman at a brothel took us in and after parting with fathers gold she stitched up Sarah and got us away. On the way, Sarah got more and more melancholy and the first inn we came to she left and got work there."

"I went all the way to Harenhall and applied for work as a servant, but the men at table liked to fondle me so I applied to the Lord and lady and they made me an under-baker. They may be the bannermen of our enemies...but they are good. And deserve a chance. " 

"About a year and a half later I was called to the great hall from the bakery and there stood my Kane." Little Cersei said with a smile. 

"The rest your Grace and Lady Reed you know."

The Queen said, "its no Florian and Jonquil...but I like your tale better." Lady Reed agreed..."You know a new Knight needs a sigil. Men are idiots in these things as they are in most everything, remind your Kane of this."

"I can't stitch enough to prick a finger." said little Cersi. The Queen said..."Don't you worry about that, redbird." 

Uhhghrhum came from outside..."Yes Clegane"...."If it please Ladies, a female guest asks audience." The Queen and Lady Reed looked to little Cersei, "this is your tent redbird, you may allow any females in it you like." Lady Reed said sternly, "but no men." Startled and in obeisance to them little Cersei said "of course" The redhead Cersei said..."Let her in Clegane." 

A blonde woman dressed in wheat yellow and black rushed in and ran to little Cersei, crushing her neck and crying. "Little Miss Cersei, this is your former traveling companion, my wife, Sarah Clegane. She can only whisper, lest it cause pain." The two hugged and kissed and cried. The Queen and Lady Reed made a discreet exit. 

As the two nobles left, Clegane followed them. "Are you not to remain with your wife and her companion...Clegane?" asked Lady Reed. "I am sworn to defend you two, and I will. But, I have tripled the guard tonight. There is to much precious cargo in such a small place for my liking. No worries, I have been sorting the good from the bad these last months all the trustworthy are here."


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning all was well. Ashara and big Cersei woke and went straight to little Cersei's tent...and found Clegane guarding them. "All is well Ladies, no one come or gone since last night." 

They entered the tent and found the redhead and Sarah sleeping in nightgowns contentedly embracing as sisters. 

As the women were leaving the tent Clegane asked..."might I expect my wife to come back anytime soon?" "Let them sleep." 

"Aye. By the way, I may have trained that whelp Kane to well, all my patrolmen are limping and bleeding after morning practice with him. I get the impression something is bothering him." 

The Queen said, "We value your counsel Clegane." 

It was unusual for noble women to be a part of an Army. Camp followers were one thing, the high born wives of nobles and royalty were something else. 

Lady Reed and Queen Cersei went to find their husbands. 

"Howland!" A bit taken aback at the abruptness he said, "good morrow wife, is all well?" "You tell me...apparently Kane has been beating our men into hobbling." "Why?"

"Again husband, you tell me!" 

"Ashara, Ned is going to legitimize Kane today as a trueborn son of the realm, he will no longer be a bastard. He will be trueborn, a knight, shield of the king. Not to mention he brought back the girl he pined over for years. Why should he be angry? If all goes well he will probably be the lord of a minor cadet house of Winterfell. If not that, he can be guaranteed a house in the lands of Reed."

"Good morning your Grace, said Cersei as she took up embroidery." The King looking up from troop movement plans..."Good morning wife...I trust you gossiped all night with your redheaded namesake."

"Yes we did...I must say...I am impressed with the girl. I am also impressed with our Kane." "I know you two haven't always gotten along, I am glad you have an understanding." The queen said, "that we do, that is why I am puzzled." "Puzzled how love?" (It took a long time, but Cersei did love Ned and Ned her) "Well, it seems that Kane is in the training yard beating our men as Clegane might." 

"He isn't Clegane, Cersei." "Oh I'm not saying that he is, beloved husband. What I am saying is that a 15 year old boy is beating our knights and guards as Clegane might. For what reason I ask myself. I ask myself, when he is 25 in full bloom of health, vitality and virtuous rage what is he to do then? And what may we do to channel that...fortitude?" 

The King said, "Cersei, he should be in high spirits. I told him this morning that no bastard would be in my trust or confidence. Nor would I allow a bastard to protect my person or yours or our childrens. Ha...and I said a bastard wouldn't be allowed to marry a trueborn, hold lands or much of anything. And this is the surprise...I have drawn up patents of legitimization. He is a true born now! 

"Husband, did you tell him of this, surprise?" No

"Then he thinks you mean to cast him out! My noble, good, strategic genius, idiot husband. Your little Kane, all but grown is afraid and waiting for the word to be spoken to cast him out of all he knows. 

Ned, "He is angry and dangerous."

Oh by the Old Gods!!!

 

Little Cersei had no news of this. She woke up broke her fast and had nothing better to do than look for Kane. She found him hacking down soldiers and guards by the threes and fours. 

She whooped and hollered for him. For some reason Kane came back to his senses. Little Cersei always did that to him. 

He climbed out of the training pit..."Cersei...you know I'm a bastard knight. I could never....be what..." 

With that a flurry of trumpets sounded..."It is decreed on this day that Ser Kane of Coldwater is legitimized by order of King Eddard first of his name." As was tradition horns from every knights tent sounded a horn....until it echoed throughout the valley the army was encamped. 

Stunned...Kane walked up to the King..."your Grace I thought..." the King said..."Kane, can you forgive a foolish man? I wanted to surprise you but never wanted you to think I would turn you out or deny you anything." I, I, ...am always at your service, but please always protect my Cersei if I fall! 

"Done. Sworn Shield. But you will need a sigil." "Ummm...a white background, with my Kriegsmesser sword, crossed with a few reeds both in black, a blue goblet in front of them for the Coldwater and a red bird over the cup like an eagle." The king said, a very fine sigil...what do the parts mean? The shield in white for the snow of my Kings land, my sword for the nice man, the reeds for House Reed, the blue Goblet in front for the Coldwater and the redbird for my Cersei. 

Also, I'd like some ivy in red, to signify the Lady Queen, being beautiful and deadly...

Instead of being insulted Queen Cersei was flattered..."it doesn't have anything to do with that time I almost flung myself does it?" Kane said...I count you a friend...beautiful and deadly. 

Redhead Cersei said..."I hope you don't expect me to sew all that for you." No...all I expect from you is to always.... Harooooooom...battle horns...

"Expect me to what Kane?" 'Remember me fondly if I fall this day'


	36. Chapter 36

It was little more than a probing skirmish...

Although he had taken four of the on comers, Kane had taken a cut about his neck and ear...

He put up Daisy...she was a palfrey, not a destrier. Her nerves were all over the place. "Shhhh, Daisy...I'm sorry...the horse looked at him as if saying, "You better be!" 

NOTE: A Palfrey is a riding horse.. A Destrier is an attack horse. Palfrey=Honda Accord Destrier=M1A1 Abrams

"Now what am I to do with you two? I already killed your companions. Who are you?" 

"I'll tell you who they are young Kane of Coldwater, said Clegane...valuable hostages...give them to me...they won't be harmed" 

Very well...

Little redhead Cersei came up...oh dear...I have never been good around blood. 

Its alright...right about that time a maester tackled him..."this will hurt"...boiling hot wine poured over his bloody skin...and with a needle the maester stitched him up. 

In a daze...he was brought to the King...."You have done well Ser Coldwater, two valuable hostages...one Lannister and one Frey..." I do as my King commands..." 

"You have already been offered 25000 gold dragons for each...do you accept?"

"Yes, mi-lord."

He was dragged from the King, and vomited. Can I please go to sleep now?

No my Lord, your head took a shock, you must stay awake for a day, so we can make sure your head doesn't bleed on the inside. 

"Please...please Cersei...let me sleep..." I'm not going to lose you now you brave fool!

Hours 1-4 please let me sleep. Hours 5-10 I hate you bitch! 11-15 Please Cersei! 16-20 I'm sorry for what I said before. 21-24 I'm glad I found you. Hour 25, "Kane? Can you hear me?" Yes. "How many lights are there?" There are FOUR lights! "What is your name" Kane of the Coldwater. "What is you favorite possession?" I know my favorite, but I don't possess her. 

"Alright, what is your favorite?" Its not a what its a who...Cersei is my favorite. I've just been too afraid to tell her. I've loved her since the first time I saw her, can I sleep please...he slept.


	37. Chapter 37

Riding in a wagon, Kane came too. "Wha...What happened?" You took a hit to the head, and were delirious. "Cersei?" Yes. "Its really you?" Yes its really me. Rise a bit now and get yourself straight. "I remember a battle, something with the King, and saying...Oh I didn't mean any of it, please forgive me." I know, you were sick. 

Clegane road up next to the wagon, "Has the layabout finally woken? Good, I expect him training tomorrow." No he will not! "I think I'm going to be sick." 

And Kane did get sick, thankfully over the edge of the wagon. It was near dusk and the Army halted. 

Can you get up? "Anything is better than laying prostrate in a wagon." Wobbly, Kane got up and walked off a few cobwebs. He got his legs beneath him and started to think more clearly. He also remembered the things, all the things he called his Cersei. 

He began to walk up to her to apologize, she stuck her arms out stopping him. 

No...not until you bathe, clean your teeth and get a fresh set of clothes. 

Humbled...he sheepishly nodded. He found a bath house, careful of his still aching wounds, cleaned himself, his teeth and put on a newly laundered set of clothes. He may be a Knight but he felt shabby. But there it was. He walked back to the wagon looking for Cersei...he looked but couldn't find her. A guardsman said to Kane after seeing he was confused..."the pretty one went to your pavilion Ser Coldwater. That way." 

Kane ambled around in the general direction he was directed to and found a sturdy tent that had Daisy, Buddy, and an angry destrier tied next to it. Daisy looked at him and seemed to recognize him. "I'm sorry Daisy, I don't have any sweets to give you." She looked disappointed but still happy that her master was back. 

There was a banner that had a goblet, sword, reeds, bird and a vine. It was what he described to the King after his Knighting. 

He opened the flap of the pavilion a bit, "Hello?" What are you doing lurking out there? Came the voice of his Cersei. She drew him inside, it wasn't as fine as the Kings or Lord Reeds, but it was still very fine indeed. 

Cersei asked, well? How do you like it? "It is wonderful" 

The tent was of the best quality canvas and stitching. There was a bed, to large for him alone. His armor was oiled and hung, there were several swords but his valerian steel sword 'Whispering Hope' and knife were in a place of high honor. A tidy little dresser had fresh everything from top to bottom. A table and three chairs. 

One of the chairs was occupied by his Cersei. She was smiling at Kane's bewilderment. 

He ran to her and hugged her. "How could you afford this?" I didn't, you did! "What?" In the skirmish you captured a Lannister and a Frey. They were of little importance except to their parents and they paid handsomely. You got 50000 golden dragons for the pair. 

I took it upon myself, with Lady Reeds approval to outfit you as a knight should be. I bought all of this, along with Buddy and Daisy. As well as that ill tempered warhorse named Stonewall. But don't fret...an agent of the iron bank came for business with the King and I entreated him for an hour. So...After all these expenses, which is now your home, you have 4000 Dragons to spend. I put 20000 in strict savings so you will always have that and the other twenty in investments the bank sees as fruitful. 

Cersei had a proud, hopeful face. "Cersei, how could you have done this?" Her face fell in close to tears, Kane saw and said..."No, no, no...don't cry...I thank you! I could never have done anything near this." She sniffled but the smile returned. "Thank you so much! 

He ran and hugged her, picking her up. He put her down and got a bit woozy. But didn't let her see it. 

In an afterthought he asked, your personal funds, they are secure. "In the iron bank as well." 

It was a relief. He intended to leave her all he had, not that he was planning on dying anytime soon but he had no one else. He liked she at least had a sum to sustain herself. 

Kane was deep in thought and didn't notice his Cersei start to saunter closer. She was at his chest...hers burying itself into him, she leaned in and smelled of him. "You smell clean but still a man...the way my Kane should be..." He smelt of her hair, deep and dark red, it was musky like a woman should smell. He drew her to the oversized bed...

KANE! Get your wounded ass out here! The King summons us. Knight or not I can still beat you bloody! It was the harsh gravelly voice of Clegane...

The two love birds separated themselves like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. 

"A moment!" Kane was getting a new set of livery on...breaches, boots a new tunic..."who did this?" The queen...now go! She gave him his sword and he left the tent. But before Clegane left, he said to the canvas flap...."Sarah will be here to collect you in a quarter hour...you were with her all evening." 

A quarter hour later, Sarah came into Kanes pavilion tent...she sniffed the air and gave a shady eye to Cersei..."Nothing happened!"


	38. Chapter 38

Clegane and Kane were junior officers and not worthy of the meeting being held up. Not to mention Kane having had a half day of consciousness. 

"Harenhall was fortified to deter a ground assault. From all sides. I require suggestions from you all." 

Scale the walls. 

Battering ram the gate. 

Burn the gate. 

Trebuchet it to the ground. 

Kane said.."I can talk with them." 

All heads turned..."I know the Lord here, he is a good man." 

What can a boy do to secure Harrenhall? Get killed! Stupid boy knight! "Pissant" Get trampled? I've seen your whore, I'd like a taste!

What could it hurt? And if you call my Cersei a whore again Lord I'll be happy to grind your head into the dirt so that the wheat knows where to wilt and die. 

My King, you said that I could talk to the man..."Kane you have been unconscious for weeks." Has anything changed in the circumstances of war? Not much. Again my Lord, what can it hurt to let me talk? "Kane my squi..Sworn Shield, is willing to treat on our behalf." Your grace, thank your wife and Lady Reed for the embroidery of my tunic. And tell my Cersei, all I own is hers, she knows this, but tell her just the same. "Good luck friend."

Riding up on Daisy, the knight didn't look like much. Buddy was Cersei's horse and Stonewall was, well Kane hadn't gotten to know him yet. 

"I plead for audience with Lady Anastasia..."

Go home Northlander....came the reply. "I took her under-baker Cersei home...I was given better treatment then." We weren't at war then. "I have my horse and a single knife, I am here to treat with them." A female voice came...where is Cersei? "I will not allow the love of my life to be bait between two armies" 

HERE, HERE I am HERE!!!! Cersei galloped on Buddy...."I never said she obeyed me..." That gained him a few chuckles from the guards. 

The two of you dismount and come inside...said the woman. 

It was so desolate now...all the happiness had been sapped from it. 

"Ser?" Asked the woman, who was now obviously in charge of the garrison. 

"Ser Kane of the Coldwater and the Lady Cersei." He bowed and she curtsied. Lady Anastasia asked..."Cersei, has this man protected you as he promised?" 

That and more Lady Anastasia. "More?" He has expressed feelings for me and I accepted. Indeed in his convalescence, I was given charge of his funds. "I see, are you two now married?" Not as such my Lady. "Why not?" 

I have been incapable since a skirmish and while I am hopeful I dare not answer for her, I hope she feels the same, but her life is hers with or without me. "What on Westeros do you mean Kane? I have loved you since we could share those kinds of things!" "Well for a large part I didn't even know if you were alive which is why I came here to begin with!" "And in the tent and the trappings I bought for you after the battle, you had no idea?"

"Why do you think I brought you those flowers every year?" "Why do you think I made you your cake?"

Chuckling...Anastasia said...Stop you two wait until you are married. My good beloved husband is dead from battle, and our only babe was sent to Dorne. Yet, this is still my household and I am responsible for all that live here. Cersei pushed Kane...My Lady...the terms are these...put down arms against King Stark and swear fealty to him. He asks for no troops, he would like to garrison the keep but that is not a demand. There has been so much killing already. 

Kane...do you truly love Cersei? Without knowing where this was going, he never felt the need to lie to the rulers here, "The first thought I can remember was that I wanted to marry my Cersei." Lady Anastasia asked Cersei...I have known you and your ways, what is your wish? "At first, years ago I thought him but a boy, but after seeing his bravery in battle, his kindness and that the 'boy' has grown into a man I can respect and respects me likewise, I just thought we would be together one day, he is the only man I have ever wanted." 

Tell your King this...I surrender my garrison, I will allow one man to oversee things for him, I will swear fealty, though I want protection for my baby boy Gareth....and I want you two married immediately here!


	39. Chapter 39

All was handled expertly ...Kane was given a hundred thousand Gold dragons for taking Harrenhall without bloodshed. Cersei was in charge of the funds...

Needless to say, the iron bank loved their custom, 100 thousand in savings and 40 in fruitful investments. 

Custody of the garrison went smoothly...King Stark sent one of his most trusted vassals to Harrenhall, Lord Jorah Mormont. It just so happened that Lord Jorah of Mormont and Lady Anastasia became quite the couple. 

But at this moment...it was for little Cersei and Kane. 

In the brides chambers Lady Anastasia, Lady Reed, and her Grace the Queen were making sure the bride was well heeled. Sarah was also there giving her advice...

In the bachelors quarters, 'treat her kindly or I'll kill you,' 'be gentle the first time, don't hurt her'...for the seven what did they think was going to do? He had loved her for years. He was no expert in lovecraft, but he knew how to bed a woman. 

The best advice came from Lord Reed..."She has never known a man..so go slow and she will guide you. But there is no getting away from the fact, you will hurt her. 

The ceremony came and went....the reception...the bedding...they were both naked as jail birds. 

But it wasn't harsh, it didn't quite hurt her...

After the first time he was afraid she hated him...Cersei...I love you. I love you to Kane. Get off me and let me adjust a bit...that made everything go smoothly...they made the next generation of Coldwaters that night. 

She laid with her breasts on his chest...I love you Kane...I have always loved you. 

Clegane. Stark. Reed. all made babies that night. 

Even Lady Anastasia and Ser Jorah Mormont


	40. Chapter 40

It was not planned but the ladies were left at Harenhall after Kane said he was leaving his new bride with Lady Anastasia, the rest followed suit. Ser Jorah and Lady Anastasia had there fun but during the day he squared up her troops and made it a proper garrison. He was nothing if not efficient in doing what he was supposed to. 

Anastasia's husband who was much her senior had died battling Gregor Clegane, the mountain. He had given the monster a huge gash in his neck as well as other wounds. Her husband died, and she mourned, but it left her a very wealthy widow but she had no idea how to keep men under arms in a fighting fashion. She mourned her husband, he was a good man and treated her well. But Jorah was more of an age with her and they, well they enjoyed each others company. 

Lady Reed said to little Cersei..."You must learn to sew if for no other reason than to mend you husbands garments, they will be torn and battered and you will go bankrupt buying him new ones all the time." Hush up Ashara, said the Queen, our little redbird is trying to take it all in. She took it all in on her wedding night...it was a comment from Anastasia, probably meant for none other than her mind, but she said it out loud. Realizing what she did, "Oh, I am so sorry! Young Cersei!" 

"Its alright my Lady, we only had the one night...but my Kane performed more than adequately." All the women looked and put aside their stitching..."Go on."

Well, I am no expert, and nor was he...he was so gentle I think he was afraid of me. Or at least afraid of hurting me. "Really? Thats good, the first time is always the hardest..." said Lady Anastasia. 

Howland was married before so he knew how to work up to it. 

Ned, just came at me...I'm glad I had been with a man before. All knew about her and Jaime, it was a sad tale, but life is as it is. None judged her. 

Lady Reed asked Lady Ana.."Might I inquire why you wanted our little Cersei and Kane to wed as part of the peace?" 

Well, its simple really. Before I wed my late husband, I was in love with a young man...he died before he could ask and be rejected by my father. I was Ashton's second wife, he already had sons and daughters. He was attentive...and though we had but one boy ourselves, I cannot say a bad word about him, he never beat, ravaged or humiliated me. Nor did he raise his voice above what can normally be expected in an argument. He was a good man, and I truly miss him. 

Although I see these traits in Jorah as well as those I saw in the first man I loved. 

The gaggle of women chuckled. 

Sarah Clegane was unable to speak loudly, but she could whisper. Ashara said, after having been whispered to, said "It seems that Sarah, indeed, all of us, can hear how much you enjoy Ser Jorah's traits...." All laughed and Ana blushed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed that this Lord had found a pyromancer and started lobbing wildfire at the army. Kane was now in charge of the left flank...all those lessons seemed to pay off, since it had been collapsing until this son of a whore started throwing green flaming balls of death in that direction. 

Clegane was sent to the rear, he was useless when fire was brought out, and it was good because these bastards had outflanked the army and tried to take us from the back. 

It took another few hours...Kane left none alive...he was vicious in battle. 

Storming the Great Hall of Tarly, Kane found nothing but women and children and crying babes. A noble woman, regal and beautiful came and knelt at Kane..."I offer the sword of our house, Heartsbane and formal surrender...please don't injure any here. "You are in no danger now my lady, do what you must to cease the deaths of your men, it will continue if you don't. 

Bells rang and a flag of surrender was lifted. The killing stopped. 

"Lady Tarly...the men in my command are not rapers or murderers, the women here are now under my protection and the babes. You will need to see the King." 

I understand...Lead me Ser? Kane of the Coldwater...Leading her to the King she said..."I was afraid you were like the mountain that rides," No ma'am, I was brought up simple, taught to read, and fortune had its way. I could never be like that monster. "I believe that Ser Kane." 

Upon reaching the tent of the King...Do you need a bit to prepare my Lady? I can't offer much, but I am good with clean water. Perhaps...just to clean my face. He walked her over to a bucket...he made sure it was clean and cold. As you will my lady. She splashed and soothed her hair...Kane stared at her. "See something you like young Ser?" I apologize my Lady...for a moment you reminded me of my wife. 

What is her name? People call her young Cersei, or little Cersei or redbird. Redbird? I like that!

As do I. Now, you must meet with the king. Lest we start killing each other again.


	41. Chapter 41

King Stark and his Hand Lord Reed welcomed Kane to the hall of Tarly. The women and children had gone...back to their own rooms or place in the castle. "Here he is Ned, the conquering Kane." Ned said, "So he is...how did you like leading troops little Kane?" He was now around 20..."I like it better than sliding down chimneys." Lord Reed and the King gave each other looks. 

The king began, "Kane you have spoken of a nice man who cared for you and you mother." Yes your grace. "I need to tell you of a suspicion Howe and I have had since you came to us and told us your story." I am no traitor my King. "Its nothing like that. You are legitimate in the eyes of the crown and the people. But I think, based on your stories of the nice man, that he was Rhaegar Targaryan, your mother was his mistress and from that union came...well, You!"

Me a Targaryan? "The Targaryan men are renowned in battle and also for wooing women, Lady Tarly has even asked about you." I have a wife and will not betray her, I admit Lady Tarly is very lovely but I gave vows to the gods and Cersei. The man you spoke of stopped a baker from beating me and Cersei, and gave me this sword. Then he was gone. He never cried over mother at her death. He never taught me warcraft as you and Lord Reed did. Never taught me swordfighting like Clegane. He never showed me to be a gentleman as Lady Reed or her Grace the Queen did. A Targaryan prince may have sired me, but it was the kitchens of Casterly Rock, Lords Stark and Reed and their Ladies that made me who I am. Why are you telling me this? 

Lord Reed answered..."You are a grown man with a wife and a child. You needed to know." The King said, "When this foolishness is over I will be in need of a Warden...of the West. Namely, you Kane." I haven't seen Cersei in two years, I have never seen my boy, I just want a quiet place to raise a family and love my wife. I don't want Casterly Rock or anything like it!

The King said..."That is precisely why it is you that should have it." Why not Lord Reed? Or anyone else? "Because I trust you...I have seen you grow for half your life, aside from Howland I trust you more than anyone I know. It will be no small feat, we will have to conquer Tywin in his own home. But once we do, you will have to rebuild it."

I don't want this. "You didn't want to get me water the first day we met, but you did and now see how far you have come."

We have either conquered or subdued all in our path...rally your battalion Kane we are on a Lion hunt!


	42. Chapter 42

My Lord, your Grace...Tywin has brought himself to the field of battle. We have reports he intends to allow reaving in the Northern hosts to the Ironborn in exchange for support so we must look to that. I have also been made aware he has pyromancers, so wildfire is a threat. Also...this is his home. He knows it better than even me. My men know where to go, who to kill and who not to. 

Also, I am told that he spends much of his time at the grave of Lady Joanna. I can't talk him out of this fight, there will be one...but a guard of Honor at her grave will not be missed. 

The King said, "Howland, Clegane, Kane you all know your positions..." That we do King Stark..."For what its worth...I am proud to have served and bled with you all."

Riding toward his own men, Kane said to Clegane, "I could have done without that last part." 

Kings like to be dramatic...

"I wish to have seen my son and Cersei again..."

The redhead has control of your money? "She does." Sarah has control of mine so between the two they will be taken care of. Before I have to break off, I want to tell you something Kane, the former steward stopped and looked at the scarred man. 

Sarah is not able to have children, she was mistreated as a girl...I love her and you brought her back to me. Promise me to take care of her. 

"I promise it...but Cersei said that Sarah was plump in a letter Lady Reed wrote, it was difficult for Sarah, but you may already be a father. " Get out of here you whelp!

The attack commenced...the Ironborn took part but when they saw their countrymen being slaughtered most sailed back home. A few high ranked were captured. 

The real threat was the fire...it seemed to Kane that every man had a vessel full and the Lannister host was not afraid to use it. In the end a few dozen arrows and bolts pierced Tywin. When he was dead the resistance collapsed. 

The city was taken...few were hurt...but all were afraid. Many remembered Kane...most had been kind to him as a child, the ones who weren't fled at his name. He had gotten a bloody reputation for himself. He didn't like that. Though it was true. 

He had the hall in Casterly Rock cleared...the body of Tywin was presented...Kane said, "Give Lord Tywin all honors, he was our enemy but never evil." It was the truth, he was the enemy of the King, but he never killed innocents and took measure for those that were lost. At one time, Kane was the beneficiary.

The Ladies had been brought forth...the battle was a forgone conclusion, it was safe for the women to travel here. 

Kane embraced his wife and was introduced to his son. He was chewing on a little wooden sword someone gave him. "I have missed you so much Cersei...and we have a son!" That we do husband...faltering, I never thought I would ever see you again...he broke her fall and showered her with kisses. The baby got jealous and started to cry until its mother picked him up and brought him into the smooches. 

The scene was like that for much of the Army....the single men went into Lannisport looking for whores and many came out with wives. The Maesters were busy that week. 

A messenger came looking for Kane...Ser, his Grace requires you. His wife and baby were asleep on him so he gave the messenger a look. I will tell his grace it will be a few minutes. He gave the baby to a nurse who laid him sleeping in the cradle. 

Kane looked to his wife still sleeping...Cersei? I'm making, mumble mumble..pies. She was dreaming, and Kane hated to do it, CERSEI! In a fit and jerk what what...peaches!

Where you making peach pies? She coughed and harumphed...not that you'll know. We have about ten minutes...TEN? She scrambled making herself be pretty..."Put on a new shirt you idiot...not one stained with drool from little Kane or me...." 

He put on a new shirt...it will be fine Cersei...

Fine for you maybe...but I am an up jumped baker among real Ladies. I like being a Lady...she began to cry , I don't want to embarrass us. 

Grabbing her tightly and kissing her...you are my wife and deserve every respect there is. Lets make this official! 

Make what official?


	43. Chapter 43

Kane had a new shirt on and Cersei looked her best. 

Lord Howland winked at Cersei and took Kane by the arm..."you remember how Ashara and I cared for you?" Yes Lord. "You are a good boy, it has been a privilege raising you." The woman he considered his mother came out with his wife. 

Cersei even had on a chapel veil a nice touch...she asked under her breath "what is going on Kane?" Cersei..I am to be a Lord and you are to be a mistress.

What of little Kane?

If we do a good job it will be his..."I don't want this"....nor do I but we are all the Starks have. Clegane and Sarah will be with us.

Lord and Lady Coldwater..."We accept" Cersei was all nerves. Thats good said the King. I annoint you Lord and Lady of the West. 

Little Cersei sobbed after the ceremony, the King came and said...I didn't think she would be so weepy.


	44. Chapter 44

I'm sorry King Eddard...I was just a little baker and now this?

Sarah ran up and asked permission, it was granted and she hugged little Cersei as hard as she could. She looked at Kane kissed him once on the cheek and again full on the mouth. 

Little Cersei didn't like it, but Sarah didn't care. He was the boy who looked and found her. Her husband Clegane came up..."Trying to steal my wife and add her with Cersei young Kane?"

Sarah...looked at her husband, smiled and patted the empty seat beside her on the bench. After he sat..Sarah leaned into his ear...he replied "I love you too." 

Lord and Lady Clegane said the King, Kane asked that you be sent here with him. Your lands are not far off. You can be master in your own lands and still help young Kane. "I want to help our little Lord, but I must speak with my wife." She rose and slapped him..."Well that was gentler than most times, I suppose she agrees." Sarah nodded. 

I will also leave maester here that you can trust. Apply for more from the citadel. Don't count on the ones here. 

King Stark, Lord Reed? Where are you going? Said Cersei. I am going to Kings Landing, Lord Reed back to his home. 

I don't want you to go. You have your husband, child, Clegane and Sarah...all will be well. Her grace the Queen came and comforted little Cersei. 

We have been together a long time said her Grace. Back at Casterly Rock, well here, Kane sought me out one day. He asked me to make the King and you be well liked. I tried, but I didn't know what I was doing. 

"It worked, Ned and I had words because of it." Little Cersei looked at the queen in concern..."you weren't harmed were you?" 

No redbird I wasn't harmed, you are a lucky girl. You have a husband that adores you, a child that cries whenever you are out of his sight, a strong vassal and a valiant woman who is his wife. 

I dare say, this place is lucky to have you and your husband. Kane is smarter than he looks and little Cersei he has you!

Thank you mi-lady. Come now we need to reign in our husbands...her grace went ahead...Sarah pulled on Cersei...she had no idea she was behind them...but Sarah heard every word. Sarah gave the redhead a flower, clutched her close and kissed her cheek and head. 

Holding hands with Sarah, Cersei said to Kane, "Lets start ruling."


	45. Ruling...

Clegane and Sarah were given to the new rulers of the Westerlands. 

Well, not given precisely but offered to help the young man and woman from Cleganes own home. As was now Sarah's. 

Lord Lannister was not kind. So he didn't have many good feelings from his that he governed. Kane wasn't as evil as that but when the time called for it he drew his sword or called his banners. 

Kane and Cersei had a fairly easy time of it. Things went wrong and it was dealt with. But nothing out of the common way for rulers of a great house. 

Clegane was just standing around in his lands waiting for something to happen more than stand guard. Sarah was grumbling inside the Clegane keep grumbling at something or another. 

He saw little lady Cersei, redhair flowing as she looked about and wandered toward him. 

"My Lady? What may I do for you?"

I didn't come straight here. I had a look about your lands, they are well looked after and the people seem happy. 

"Since Gregor died, I believe the lives of my people have been a bit easier. Sarah and I try to be kinder."

Speaking of Sarah...might I have a word with her? 

"You are my lady you can have whatever you want from me. But Sarah's injury, she cannot talk, she can barely whisper."

Oh no! I mean not to cause her harm....I just want her advice. 

"She can't write or read. She can hear, but coming back with advice may prove difficult."

When we were together she expressed herself well with gestures. 

"Yes....that is how we talk, mostly. Still it may be difficult."

Sarah harrumphed and stalked toward her husband...something was bothering her. She hadn't noticed Cersei, but when she did she ran and started kissing her. 

Clegane said..."I'll leave my beauties to it."


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Eddard and Queen Cersei have settled into Kings Landing.

In the opulent Kings chamber Ned finally finished the days scroll writing. He had consulted Cersei on all the business of the realm, she was better at it than he was. But it still had to be in his hand for it to be legitimate. 

Now though, he could just be Ned. 

"Ned...do you know when I knew you loved me?" ...said Cersei. When was that? "It was when you came looking for me. At the rivers edge. I had sneaked out for a bath and when I came up from the water I saw you ducking and diving to hide so as not to embarrass me or have me think you a peeping tom." 

I only wanted to make sure you were well. I had no intention of spying. "I know that...its also the reason I made sure my slip showed all it could. I was teasing you. Every man who had ever looked at me was in lust, you were the first who ever showed any form of discretion."

Well, I won't lie and say I didn't look for a brief moment or had thoughts. 

"And yet you told me to get on my hands and knees to dig a fire pit as opposed to...other activities."

Don't be vulgar!

"Its not vulgar its the truth...you started me a fire, had me sit between your legs and at no time did you fondle me. You did it because I was shivering and my lips were blue from cold."

"You are the first man to consider my welfare as a human being instead of my body as a plaything." 

You are not a plaything you are my Queen. I wanted to get you warm that night because, well I couldn't think of a woman I'd rather have in all respects. "Really? Well, turn around and see what kind of respect I want you to have me tonight!" 

Although they had coupled before...this was the first in what was to become a very vigorous love affair between the King and his Queen.


	47. Chapter 47

Wait! Husband! Ned...you over estimate what I can handle. "Let me just feel of you, smell and caress." Oh, alright...once more....ahh...ahh...oohhh...ohh...Cersei felt something inside her like she hadn't felt before. She had felt pleasure, orgasm but this was internal something more was happening. She felt it in her womb. A mingling.


	48. Chapter 48

She felt the seed of her husband take root in her. To none but herself...'this is how dynasties are made.' 

What was that Cersei? "Oh nothing."

"I am thirsty, I miss our water bearer. How is Kane and my namesake?" Well, Clegane says he is a solid ruler, a bit harsh when it comes to dealing out punishments but his Cersei seems to temper his hand somewhat. Why do you ask? "Ned, it is my home after all." Would you like to visit? Kanes little palfrey is in the stable. What is its name? "Daisy. He gifted her to me because she is so gentle and he knew I hate riding." 

You know there was a time I kept an eye on him because I genuinely thought he would kill you. Especially after the incident with your leg. 

"I don't even think he meant to do that, it was soon after being made squire and he had no proper scabbard. We were having words and he turned quickly the sword cut me...I think he was embarrassed and just went along with it as if he meant to."

I'd believe that more than think him come slicing towards you. 

If you decide to visit Casterly Rock, I will have to insist a guard follows you wherever you go. "Oh Ned..." I tried to keep things quiet but word leaked out, I cannot have the Queen cavorting with the brother she...well you know why. "I had little choice with what he wanted to do with me." I know that and it is for your benefit he still has his head.

Give me the word and I'll separate his head from his neck. "Not that, he is still my brother." The fact remains, if you are seen alone with him all sorts of rumors would spring up. Whether you want to believe it or not our grasp on power is tentative at best. "It would be worse without me." Don't I know it. 

Snuggling up to his wife Ned said, How many men give an entire empire to his bride for a wedding present? He teased her night gown off...and Cersei began to giggle.


	49. Chapter 49

Eddard and Cersei Stark made love...again. After, he liked being on top of her so he could feel all of her body. "Ned roll off me...you are heavy. I am a delicate flower." Cersei and Ned both laughed. 

"Until we were wed I didn't think I could enjoy being with a man. I know you don't like to hear this but all I had known was being a ragdoll for my brother." She was right, Ned did not like hearing this. She said, "Oh, don't make a face like Kane. I mean it, you have always been kind to me. In bed, or the shore or in life. You have made me Queen...not because you had to but because you wanted to."

Well my Queen, 'I don't fall in love easily, by my own effort not to, in that you are correct. But for some reason I couldn't help it when it came to you.' 

"Ohhh, tell me! Was it my skin, my hair, my golden voice?" Ned said...'It was when you had bad hair, dirty and smelled of horse'

She slapped him, a little more than playfully but less than real anger. 

'Hahaha...stop slapping woman. Or I might get angry....'

"And what will you do if I don't?" She teased her husband....

'This...'

He playfully jostled her and then they made love again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Reed came up and asked..."What of the King?"

The guard said..."Playing with her Grace, again Lord Hand." 

"I thought Ashara and I made a spectacle..."

He had the forethought to put benches on either side of the chamber doors. Upon which he played cards with the guards. 

Ned was an absolute monarch outside his chambers...all business. He was maps this, wars that, ledgers and schemes. But until that time he came out of his chambers, he had eyes only for himself. Or more to the point Cersei. 

Their betrothal had been as hard as his and Ashara's. But at least the King allowed Ashara residence in the tower of the hand. 

The business of the day was fairly mundane, except for a boy who thought himself a Targaryan. The two he knew to be heirs were long dead. The boy and girl...this new one was unexpected...it was probably nothing but a white haired boy stirring up trouble with the horse lords across the sea. But it was still his sovereigns business. 

Ashara in the late stages of pregnancy was less than hospitable. If she let him speak to her, her only response was..."this is all your fault." It wasn't his doing to be of a line that hosted twins. She barely let him touch her. Except at night when she used him a a pillow, blanket and bedspread all at once. It mattered little so long as they all came out of the ordeal alive. 

Howland lost one wife and baby like that, he had no intention of losing another. 

The door opened and Ned came out ashen faced. 

"What is it Ned?"

Its Cersei...she told me she is going to have a baby....


	50. Chapter 50

Ned wasn't unhappy of having a baby...he was overjoyed. The woman he loved was giving him a child. The same woman that would have stabbed him just a few years ago. First time fathers get the jitters. What if he drops the baby, what if he says something and gives it a complex, what if anything?

At the small council meeting...these were the sorts of things he was worried about. Not about smugglers, crime or household staff. 

A door opened and in walked Cersei as she usually did, if a bit late. "I apologize Lords, I had some personal business to deal with." This was code for, I am a woman, and the Queen so shut the fudge up! 

She took her seat next to her husband. And dealt as well as could be with internal political issues. Ned, came to and dealt with more material issues being presented. Every so often he leaned to his wife and asked, "are you alright?" At some point she got miffed and responded louder than she meant and told him...'I'm pregnant Ned, not an invalid!" 

The Glover, Cerwyn, Coldwater representative, and the rest of the council were stunned silent. Davos, a trusted friend of Stannis Baratheon who stood by but not part of the council began clapping in congratulations. All followed suit. 

Then an amazing thing happened. Cersei blushed beet red. The claps came harder. 

She kissed her husband and then he got pats on the back, front and a few slaps to the face....no one dared touch Cersei. But they all got close and offered their happiness a few gave her a peck on the cheek. It was innocent enough. 

After that spectacle the meeting was over. No one would outright say anything but rumors got round.

Walking back to their rooms with her arms in his, all halls full of smiling faces. Cersei said to Ned...its like when you and Kane made me likable.


	51. Chapter 51

Within two years he was to have two children...

His...high spirited wife, the Lady Cersei Stark, formerly Lannister was the mother of them both. He was sure because a bit of jealousy and prodding by his Hand Howland had put a watch on her comings and goings. From the reports, she was a flirt, some might even say a tease, but she never did anything and scuttled home. 

Part of him regretted spying on her, but her history was such that another part of him thought it totally justified. Either way, she was the mother of his son, and soon to be another child. In the odd moments she escaped her followers it was with a baker, cloth dealer or a brothel mistress. 

That was another odd thing, she only stayed in those places long enough to hand over a pouch of gold. She was discrete but come to find out it was for the pregnant whores and their children. She kept her little travels hidden well. Very mysterious. 

He was King and well within his rights of keeping the comings and goings of his wife under tabs. But somehow, it seemed as if he was lying to her. He didn't like it. So one evening he decided to tell her as she was feeding their first babe and another growing in her. 

"Hello your Grace....'hello husband.' " 'Are we being formal in our rooms all of a sudden? If so, I'll have to curtsy to the baby before he takes my tit to feed from.' 

She was all proper in public but in private she was just a bit crass. Enough to make him laugh.

"Ha, no Cersei it takes a bit to get out of being King and start just being your Ned again." So you are still my Ned? "Always"...so no genuflecting before I suck your cock? "That is quite enough wife." Hehe, after all our adventures and travels, a baby with one another one on the way, you are still so bashful around me. Come and kiss your wife your Grace. 

He did so and sat watching his little family. 

"Cersei, I have something to tell you." Ooooh...is it wicked gossip? Her eyes lit up. "Nothing like that, I wanted to tell you that I have had men following you on your ventures..." Oh, that, I've known about them from the beginning. I tried to make it obvious but sometimes I had to wait so they could catch up. "You knew?" I am a Stark but was born a Lannister, do you not think I can see spies on my heels? You need better spies. 

Which is exactly what I have been doing, finding us better spies. 

The baby was done and she put him in his cradle. 

It seems the assassins you sent for the Targaryens weren't as good as they told you. The little bitch sister of Rhaegar survived the poison...she is married to some Dothraki, fucking horses for all I know. But the fact remains...she is a threat. Make no mistake, the Southron Lords would jump at the chance to extinguish us. 

"Well, my blonde beautiful, mother of my children, master of secrets, what would you suggest? I mean it, what would you do?" 

Send one man, one we can trust and whom with we have a bargaining chip. 

\-----------------------------------

"Hello Kane"...Hello redbird. They kissed and the little man of the house tottled to his father. 

I received a summons from the King. 

"Lovely, when do we leave."

I'm afraid it was only for me...you and the baby must stay here. The missive was explicit. 

I may be gone some months, but the Queen herself is sending a brace of guards to fortify the Keep. And Lord and Lady Reed will come to keep you company. 

"Months...its not another war is it?" No, I don't think so, no banners are called. 

But i am to ride alone and light...but please have my knife and sword readied. "Of course...Kane I will miss you." As I will miss you and the baby. "When do you leave?" The day after tomorrow. "So soon?" Yes, apparently there is some trash that needs to be disposed of. "Trash? they have servants for that." The human kind. 

"I'll ply the maester for poisons." There is no need love, I'll get some from Kings Landing. "I hate this..." I don't like it much myself. But what is the difference between an Ironborn, criminal or someone the Kings wants dead? I am killing one way or another.


	52. Chapter 52

After having gone to the Dothraki lands, little Kane was overtaken by what he saw. Little Kane wasn't so little now. He had seen dragons...he tried to kill the Targaryan...but she was surrounded by her beasts.

It was all he could to give a report.

"My king. my queen...the Targaryan whore has dragons. I know it sounds stupid, but that is the truth. I rowed a boat between the Free Cities and here. I was to small to take notice. "

Is there nothing to be done?


	53. Chapter 53

Ser Jorah Mormont was to be wed with the widow, Lady Anastasia...

It wasn't arranged, forced or anything. They simply liked each other. She was a bit older than him but still capable of children. 

Kane stated a few hesitances. Jorah said..."Young Lord...Life will has its way. I love her...and if nothing else I can care for her"

News came soon afterward that Lady Anna was with child.


	54. Chapter 54

The Targaryan whore that had bedded a brute, then allowed herself to be mesmerized by a ball found herself in extreme pain. The insect in the ball stabbed her veins...it wasn't a fast kill. But it did kill her. A few wanted to give her some sort of honors...but in the end she was carved up like meat...for the starving hordes. Many believed her flesh was a symbol, the rest found creative ways of killing her dragons.


	55. Eddard...I love you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a new ..Cersei loves Ned!

"Cersei...i am so tired." What do you mean Ned? You are 27 and I am a rambunctious 24. (If anyone is keeping count of ages...and its off just go with it).

"I should have been their for you with" ...Don't name him or what happened, you showed me what kindness is. You knew what happened and made me your Queen. Ned crawled onto her..."I don't ask much of people...Carpenters to build, soldiers to guard...men to defend their women. In that I think I failed you."

Are you drunk my King?

"A little, but not out of my wits. There is a curious middle ground between sincere ability and oafish folly. The Starks were never meant to be out of their realm."

Am I not your realm now? Said Cersei. "In truth, I never thought, you would even like me, said his Grace the King" Shush...it is rare a man thinks of such things.

"Cersei...I will do all I can for you but please promise me..." Yes Mi-lord..."Always be faithful" She coquettishly said... the iron trap is open if you have the gumption King... "Get ready Lion...the Wolf is about to pounce!" She laughed...HEHEHE


	56. Chapter 56

The Wolf pounced...

For the first time the Lion enjoyed it. 

Sing to me Cersei...hum that tune!


	57. Chapter 57

For the first time, Cersei enjoyed the act of love making, and it was with her husband! Ned lingered on top of her, "Cersei...please just let me feel you." She smiled and laughed...I haha, of course my husband!

He wanted to feel her, her curves, her breasts, her laughing breath....but he didn't want to smother her. So he rolled off. 

She rolled onto him..."now its my turn" he was getting hard again but she just laid on him, content. Ned had no problem being her pillow.


	58. Chapter 58

As aweful as it was to say, he had to tell her, "up Cersei" "I'm a unicorn, bad habits...drool...." She snored on him. When they first met she hated him, and had no qualms about saying so. Now, after many trials and travels she was no longer the evil Lion, but a kitten. 

He hoped she thought him a Pup and not a Wolf...

For a second or so he thought about rousing her with words like...Dragons!...War!

But this was the first time she was gentle, vulnerable and Ned wouldn't let her go. He rolled her off him and said Cersei...its time to get up! hrrrmmm...

He roused her fully with a kiss...not guttural, a simple kiss between man and wife. She woke a bit...'my Lord?' yes my Lady? I am not fresh! She was right but that didn't stop him, it got guttural then....after releasing her he smiled and she smiled back. 

Thank you for being gentle Ned..."I'd never hurt you Cersei"...not just your taking of me, or waking me, you have shown me that men can be kind. 

His thoughts went to how her brother mistreated her....

He leapt on top of her and said, "I can be gruff" and began tickling her...she laughed, giggled and tried to get away playfully....he let her up. She said..i need the facilities. 

She went to the garderobe...

She went to the privy as a knock came to his door... he answered "Its very early my wife and I aren't ready" The boy said, it is when the last King liked to be roused, "Am I the last King?" No sire. "Until I say different, we come and go as we please" Yes. sire!

Who was that Ned? "Oh it was nothing...come over here...I want to show you something"...show me what? "The tickle monster..." Hahahahehe


	59. Chapter 59

Ned and Cersei played all morning. He tickled and fooled with her all morning. Eventually they had to stop. He was laying on her, rubbing his face onto hers. 

Cersei? Do you love me? You know I do Eddard. Tell me, I want to hear you say it. 

Eddard! The master of the North! I am his! He wooed me, I am naughty in his presence! I get wet at his touch, he is my Lord and Master...oop! Ned tackled her. 

Stop it! I got your attention! Don't make a spectacle whore! Am I a whore now? You are my wife, you are having my baby...Cersei...in all truth...you are the only thing in my life I will die to protect. He started undoing her gown...NED!!!, just let me...I love you so much. When we are finished...I'll just lay on you. After he had his fun...Cersei nuzzled him. I love you husband!


	60. Chapter 60

She was their third child. They had two boys and now a girl. 

Ned and Cersei were absolute lovebirds. (Am I getting to carried away with Ned and Cersei being in love? Howland and Ashara are as well as Kane and little Cersei...I guess I'm a romantic and like lovebirds)

She was feeding her baby girl and noticed her sons looking at her. "And what do you two want?" 

Oh, nothing we just like looking, came her littlest son. She got the feeling they liked seeing her breasts. She had to much experience with that sort of thing...so none of that. 

"Get out...go find your father and make him show you how to use a sword!" She gently scooted her oldest on the butt with her foot. Not at all kicking him, just scooting. 

She hummed her tune to the baby...


	61. Chapter 61

Cersei...you asked me once, when we were on the trail. 

At some point I said I loved you. And you asked if I meant it. 

"We're past that now Ned, we express our love to our children and each other every day."

I know...it still bothers me. At the time, we didn't know how things would turn out. I was hesitant in answering you. But I want you to know even all that way back then, I love you more than my own life. 

"After all these years of troubles and our marriage...you are a charmer!"

Ned tackled her and gave her so many kisses....'wait stop...be gentle...I'm pregnant again'

I love you husband, I love you wife.


	62. Chapter 62

Cersei was walking to breakfast and she slipped on the stairs, tumbling down. She wasn't drunk and no pushed her. It was an accident that anyone could have. 

She tended to take a very seldom used set of stairs. For a long time, even then, she had been leered at. While it gave her privacy, it also meant that her moans and cries would be difficult to hear. 

She laid at the bottom of the staircase moaning and whimpering for help for at least an hour. She could tell that her leg and her wrist were broken. She couldn't move. 

The first thing she heard was her husband Ned screaming after her, where she was. 

He came, picked her up and took her to their room. 

A maester splinted her leg and hand. 

She was given milk of the poppy and lost consciousness. 

When she woke up she felt two arms about her. Their heads were nearly touching and with the embrace she wasn't able to move at all. She got annoyed and used her head to knock into Neds. "Wake up!" 

She just wanted to rouse her spouse so he would let her up. 

"Oww!...I'm awake wretched woman. That hurt." Well good, I meant for it to, so you would wake and let me up.

Instead...he grabbed her tighter and said..."I love you so much Cersei. I searched for an hour and couldn't find you!" Well here I am!

"Cersei I don't think you know how much I..." Yes...Ned...I do!


	63. Chapter 63

"Do you want to lean up?" Yes, help me. The King leaned her up gently and in so doing shifted her leg, an excruciating pain shot through her. So excruciating she couldn't even scream, just stay in stunned breathless silence. Until it subsided enough for her to let out a sound, not a grunt or scream but a mixture of the two. She squeezed her eyes tightly and tears ran down her cheek. 

It was an uncommon sight to see Cersei cry. When giving birth, when her first born gained a scar falling off his horse, or when she visited the graves of her mother and father. She was a Stark and wolf by marriage and wrapped herself in those customs, but deep down she would always be a lioness. Lions don't cry. 

She was all of a sudden dizzy and very nauseous, her husband placed a porcelain basin in front of her and she got sick. When she was done. She was weaker than before. Although not holding her tightly, Ned had his arms about her to steady her and could feel her grow suddenly weak. "Are you going to be alright Cersei?" Fetch me lemons and water. He was told by the maesters that this sort of thing might happen so the sundries were at the ready. 

She washed out her mouth, trying to refresh it. "You need to eat something and drink some water. Just a bit, you have been through a lot, wife." Maybe some rye bread and a glass of wine. "No wine, you already drink to much." In her near lethargy she almost pouted,"...but water has no taste." Cersei, I know something the cooks have never heard of, its a wonderful drink that I think you will like. "I hate juices of all sorts..." Its not a juice, exactly. I'll get the bread and make some for you. I think you will like. He was about to turn and leave...."Ned...wait." 

Yes? "I need to use the ladies convenience...I am fit to burst. Get one of my maids." I think that unwise, I'll take you. Aghast! Cersei had never heard of such a thing. "What? There are proprieties, civility...there will be talk. And I will be humiliated!" Cersei, your leg must be made to move as little as possible so it can heal as best it can. Your maids can't lift you. "Well get it over with miscreant!" It turned out less obscene than she feared. The Queen even washed her face and combed her hair. The only thing Cersei thought humiliating was having to call out for the King to carry her back to bed. He had placed himself outside her chambers and she had to call several times. Once he came in and carried her back to bed, she said, "Thank you your Grace" The King replied, you are my pleasure! 

I'll get you your bread and tasty drink. Unless you need more? "Just get out you idiot! She said with a smile." Thats my Queen said Ned with an equal smile.


	64. Chapter 64

Ned finished making Lemonade for his wife and sent with it a loaf of bread and some cheese. And a bit of broth to dip it in. 

But the real reason he was in a hurry to come down was a conference with the maesters. Mostly the old ones but the new ones had some interesting insights into the plight of his wife. 

Cersei had broken her leg severely. It took several surgeries to make it possible for her to keep her leg from being cut off. The old maesters were sure the procedures had saved the leg, a good bit of additional work by the younger maesters seemed to indicate she could walk again, after a fashion. But it would always be with a heavy, noticeable limp. 

She would never be able to walk very far and her dancing days were over. "The most senior of the maesters said...the invalid Queen, it is grounds for a new queen." 

Never in all of the Seven Kingdoms had one person said the most wrong thing, at the most wrong time, to the wrong man regarding his wife! 

"Ser Jeroll...yes Sire...that man has just called our Queen less than valid, he has also called for her ouster in favor of some other unknown...escort him to the high dungeons and make him ready for travel to the Wall. Ned was sure the man begged for a reprieve but he didn't hear it. The Wall always needs maesters. 

Is there no other option than this? One young apprentice said, "Your grace I have a treatment involving screws into her bones, but in honesty it would cause more pain than benefit. I speak only because you asked for other options, but i recommend against it. "I did ask for options, i thank you for your candor apprentice."

"As it stands...is the Queen in danger of dying?" Not that we can see your Grace. "When her break heals?" She will be able to come to and fro but require help with stair cases. It would be wise for your quarters to be on the main level of the Red Keep so we can adjust things for her comfort. 

One maester said, "Let her heal and see where she is at that time. Hope is the best healing agent. Bring in her friends to help...the Realm is at peace as far as i am aware. It couldn't hurt. Also her children, so long as they are gentle and don't molest her leg."

Solid advice...put off telling her she is a cripple for life until the last possible moment. Get out! All of you! 

Castellan....summon the Coldwaters and Cleganes...


	65. Chapter 65

Ned! Ned! What is this? This drink tastes of lemon and is tart but also sweet. I love it. 

Its called Lemonade Cersei. 

I ate all my bread broth and cheese, and feel like a new woman! 

At this point Ned could tell when she was just lying or was genuinely happy. She was happy. "I have some good news, Kane and Redbird are coming as are Clegane and Sarah...for a visit with you." Oh please make lots of flagons of this Lemonade, they will love it. I miss them all it has been ages...

"The Lemonade has lots of sugar Cersei"...thats fine i have lots of sugar for you your Graceful Grace the King. Hehehe. I have to work on my embroidery. "I think you had enough for now...water!"


	66. Chapter 66

Queen Cersei had fallen asleep again. It gave time for friends to come. There were bouts of consciousness. A bite to eat, the garderobe, and such. 

When she came to with a clear head...she saw the redbird Cersei and Sarah doting on her. "Stop...quit, cease fussing about my person!" The women stopped...redbird Cersei told her, "I am so happy to see you!"...Sarah couldn't speak...but smiled an nodded her head to agree! Kane and Clegane were in the background. Neither wanted to startle the Queen, their friend. 

"Away with you wenches, I want to see my men!" The Ladies Coldwater and Clegane got up and allowed their husbands to comfort her. Clegane came up and said..."It is a terrible break, but I don't smell any rot, no need to cut it off you." He was serious, a wound like hers could be cause for amputation if the need arose. Kane said..."I am afraid I forgot the wildfire and my blades this trip, I suppose you are safe for now." I am a lucky woman...said the Queen. 

The ladies tied her leg down with satin...so she couldn't jostle it. 

"Why is Sarah tying my leg down like that?" Kane said...do you recall slapping me silly? I will remain in case you want to. Your Lord our King has something he must tell you. "What? You are all scaring me now!"


	67. Chapter 67

Ned? What is going on? 

"Cersei...the break in your leg was worse than anyone knew. It isn't possible for it to ever heal correctly. You won't be able to walk far without help..."

But i can feel it getting better. "It won't be enough"

Ned look at me...what are you saying? "When your leg heals to the point you can walk on it, you will have a very noticeable limp. You won't be able to go very far because the bone and sinew can't handle it." 

Thats all? "Well, yes" You brought all these people here because you didn't think I could handle news of a limp? "I knew you could handle it but thought you might react in a very violent way." I wasn't planning on marching up and down the realm, the butcher maesters aren't going to hack off my leg, and I still have my facilities of mind. Given what happened I find myself quite lucky. 

I understand why you called our friends, as a girl I was vain and would probably react as you thought. But give me some credit husband. Now bring in one of those chairs with wheels and cart me in to supper. Our Noble vassals came all this way, we at least need to show them a good time. Also, to show the Kingdoms we are not weak. 

"You astound me day by day Queen Cersei" Stop with the flattery Ned and tell my maids to get me ready. Linger here, or Kane or the Hound just someone that can lift me if needs be. And have more of that Lemonade brought to me...it is delicious. If it has all the sugar you say it has you'll be getting a fat wife. And where are my babies? They should be rough housing so I can scold them. 

The Queen carried on like that for hours.


	68. Chapter 68

After being told of her leg and entertaining guests...Cersei became scared. She watched her husband come to and fro getting ready for bed. For what seemed to her hours was only 5 or 10 minutes. He finally got into bed on his side so she could talk with him. 

Ned? What is to happen to me? "I suppose we will grow old and bicker at each other." Thats not what I mean. Ned was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, but he could tell Cersei was anxious over something. "What is it Cersei?" I, I just want to be useful and not a burden. With my leg as it is, how could I not be. 

"I'll tell you the truth as I always have. You being crippled will be a burden...you are incapable of going up or down stairs. There is a good chance you will require a walking stick just to get around on your own. But what of it? We move to the first floor, give our current apartments to someone worthy. You will still hear supplicants and pass judgement. Who cares if its in a new chair that is easier for you to get in and out of? As far as weakness which I know you are getting at, we have friends at all points of the realm, except the Reach and Dorne. 

If they were to start something, it wouldn't be because of your leg. Even if they did Kane would wipe them out. "He is a vicious one isn't he?" Frighteningly so!

"I'm glad you are my husband." I'm glad you are my wife. Situate your leg and lets go to sleep. "Yes husband...Good night Ned" Goodnight Cersei.


	69. Chapter 69

Cersei began coughing...she could feel in her chest something was very very wrong. 

Her heart was racing but she couldn't catch her breath...she shook Ned awake...

He looked and saw absolute terror in the eyes of his wife, "Cersei?" 

She was dying...and he could see it. 

He told the guard who was dozing...get the maester!

He came back and said...please try to breath evenly, just if its in short breaths...she nodded and wheezed. She did that for a bit until she coughed again and vomited. There was blood.

The maester rushed in...she was breathing well now...and passed out. 

The maester told Ned, she had a blood clot...probably caused from her leg wound. Many times they go into hearts or brains...at which point I can do nothing. While very frightening her clot wound up in her lungs, and she coughed it out. That was the blood. 

The Queen is very fortunate...

The first time it happens is only a precursor, you must watch her all the time, I can't emphasize this enough. Our Queens life is in the balance. I will, but I am King, I can't watch her every moment. 

I have been training a woman...who is taller and stronger than you...she knows enough medicine to not cause harm. I will train her on the particular ailments of the Queen. Her name is Brienne.


	70. Chapter 70

Ned was overly protective of Cersei now. 

She couldn't get up for a drink of water without Ned hovering over her. 

She didn't like it but understood why he was doing so. She came close to hitting him with her cane more than once. 

The maester came in and a person that claimed to be a woman followed him. She was over six feet tall and built like a bull...she wasn't pretty but she said "I am at your service my Queen." 

Cersei said..."What does your husband think of his wife coming into the service of the Queen?" Brienne said, I have no husband, but my father was not opposed. 

You are quite old to be hunting for a man said Cersei...Brienne said "my Lady, I believe that ship has sailed." Perhaps, but you would be surprised by the number of men who like large and strong women. Brienne blushed at Cersei's words. The children ran in to look at the new arrival. Cersei's oldest boy and her daughter caught a look and had enough, her second son gazed at Brienne..."You are so tall and beautiful." I am not beautiful young prince, "Yes you are." 

Cersei used her cane to scoot her children out. "I told you Brienne, some men like women like you." 

Does the Lady of Tarth please you my queen? Said the maester..."haul me upstairs I left some jewelry." 

Brienne carried the Lady easily up the stairs to her former apartments. She got her jewels and was carried back down by the massive woman. 

She was placed gently down and looked at the maester. "Brienne is all you said and more..." Looking at the woman..."welcome into the service of house Stark."


	71. Chapter 71

Ned came in and found his wife. Along with Brienne. 

Cersei had become very attached to the Large woman. You will not take her away from me Eddard. That was not my purpose Cersei, I just wanted to know if you liked her and were alright. 

I have made a suite of rooms ready for your helper...

I intend on sleeping with you again. 

I have missed you...husband. 

He said...I miss you giving me sugar. 

Thank you Lady Tarth i will see to my wife...she answered 'my King.'

Well, you are adequate Ned. But Brienne is better. She could carry me all day long. 

Is that so?

Yes...but you can do something she could never manage. 

I think you know what that is husband...

I think I know too...


	72. Chapter 72

For the first time in several months the King and Queen had lain with each other as husbands and wives do. 

Ned was more attentive to her lady areas at the beginning and got her ready for his 'conquest' of her with his person. She was in heat and he could smell it on her. So he did all he could to satisfy himself and her. 

"Huh, Huh, Huh...you are still the wildcat Lioness Cersei"..."You are still the ravenous wolf husband!' She could feel him getting excited for her again..."Wait, Ned...I feel a pain in my leg..." He thought she was rejecting him..."i have a headache, I have ladies days, not now.." any one of which were common ways of a wife rejecting the advances of her husband. He assumed this was a convenient one for her. 

They had always confidently made love...and thats exactly what their coupling was..making love. 

Ned. "Yes" Don't get angry when I tell you this. "Those are ominous words coming from a wife to her husband." 

You were right. As much as I hate to admit it. Apart from walking and stepping stairs, we may not be as playful as we once were. Make no mistake I lust for you as I always have in our marriage. And tonight proved to me that you don't want to hurt me. But until it becomes a dead timber on me, or whatever. My leg gets very...sensitive to movement. 

"I didn't want to hurt you Cersei..." You didn't...but we may need to test a few different ways of doing things until the wound fully settles. And I still want more babies. "As do I wife...not just having babies, but being with you! I love the feel of your body and caresses." You charmer Stark smiled the Queen.


	73. Chapter 73

King Stark Said..

"Brienne...I entrust the safeguarding of my wife to you. She dispenses justice here. Hers may be more brutal than you are used to. But her voice is mine in these matters. But seldom have I found her judgement lacking. It is not your place to cross her. I knew your father a little, he struck me as a kind man. The times we live in are not kind. She has a certain affection for you, you may, occasionally think she goes to far one way or the other. 

I will allow you to quietly give her insight of things she may not know of. But it will never be loud, only a whisper in her ear. Once her mind is made up it is to be carried out. Are we clear? "Yes, my King." Only in direst of circumstances are you to find me. This is her domain. I have found her to be the most able among anyone. "I vow never to betray her Grace or you your Grace." 

You mean that don't you Brienne? "With my whole heart!" 

Cersei had a not so subtle test..."Even after the Tyrells gutted Renly?" Ned saw her falter a bit, "he knew of me, was kind to me... I may not look it, but aside from an over large woman...I am still a woman." If you would like I can make some quiet inquiries for a husband. There are worthy Lords of almost a stature with you that you might like. It might surprise you how many men like strong women. I was made fun of as being timid, until I was a Queen. Its just a thought. You are the Queens Shield, the heir of Tarth...and once one finds it, very lovely. 

I wouldn't recommend a Crannog who would be four heads beneath you...but if it is your will, there are some very kind tall men in the Kingdom. Brienne of Tarth laughed out loud at her king. "If i may be so bold as to ask who are these men?" asked Brienne. Ned said, "my brother Benjen is taller than you and bested all of us when he was much younger than any of us, he might be a match." 

"I thank you your grace...but I am not a beauty." "Benjen isn't handsome..." Her head fell a bit..."no thats not what i mean, he has always been a bit awkward, old gods thats not what I mean either. He likes women equal in his height and intellect...if either one were lacking he would feel awkward. I think you two might hit it off. Think of a male version of yourself!

"For the Sevens sake Ned leave the woman alone...invite Ben here so Brienne can decide for herself! Said Cersei"

Huh...Brienne...might I invite my brother here? "I would be honored your Grace."

"Now mountain woman, carry me into my chair so I can see supplicants...If you let me die, I will haunt you!"


	74. Chapter 74

For the most part, it was this pig is my pig. Or this cow is mine...blah blah blah. 

But on occasion, guards would be let in. To guard the Queen beyond her Shield Maiden. These were the juicy ones. 

"My Lady, your Grace...this man despoiled my daughter."

A man in chains was brought forth..."I have never laid hands on anything that was not proffered."

"Hmm...it is an evil deed you accuse this man of." Said the Queen. 

"Come girl, say it just to me, Did this man take from you what you did not want? The girl whispered to the queen....'hmmm...is that so?'

Take two fingers for false accusation from her father...and the man and woman in question are to be married. Immediately!

There were others

Bandits had raided a horse train, bearing goods for trade in the city. The women had been violated to death, their men were killed except for one man. 

"I beseech thee my Queen, I saw all of these beasts despoil women and kill my brethren. My Helena was a good woman! She didn't deserve such torture! 

The man was hobbled, but in his mind. "Please your grace, grant the dead some justice."

Cersei, said...take the bandits cocks and fingers, don't warm the coals...if they bleed to death so be it. 

Another...

I come in supplication your Grace. "For what"

I allowed a boy who I knew to be to young to be the head of a harvesting horse. He was a good lad and strong...but he was trampled and killed. I come for punishment....

"The Crown does not abide slovenly work. But your coming here does say that you thought the child nearly capable, although he was not. It is not a reflection of his parentage or your custody over him. Is his family going to suffer greatly from his loss?" I fear it will your Grace.

It is the decision of the Crown that two thirds of all your wages be paid to his family, until such time as when the burden is lifted as judged by his mother. The Queen gestured..."Marry one of the daughters, they are homely, but one in your circumstance could do little worse. 

Don't make a fool of me or you will feel the pain of it. Thank you your grace...

Cersei said, my leg aches, I am tired and I miss Ned. Take me back Brienne. "As is your will Grace" Give the rest rooms, they had a hard journey here. "Yes ma'am"


	75. Chapter 75

Ned, you could help your invalid wife into her room. 

Cersei! I didn't see you there. Are you well? 

Since my husband ignores and hates me just toss me down on the bed. 

Wait, no no no...

Hahaha...look at him scramble. He thought his delicate bride was in danger!

Out! Tarth!.....said Ned. She left. What do you mean dismissing her? I am King and it is my will. If I was a meaner man I would show the two of you what that means. I would have not a trouble with you Cersei...I may have to get some guards to hold down Brienne, and despite what you think she can be brought down. 

A bit frightened, Ned? I am King here and never you forget it! Making me afraid of you won't help. 

Forget it Cersei....the Iron Isles have started another push for their own Kingdom. Bear Island has been taken...rumors are that every male, has been slaughtered. We all know what the females are enduring. Stannis brings his ships to support us, but the fact remains I will have to leave you. It will take time for the ships to arrive. The main force already left, I will catch them up on the swiftest boat. 

"It has only been a day...!" Kane and his forces are repelling Ironborn in Lannisport. They may not be a huge tide of forces, but strategically placed they could cut us off... from my home. 

Then the Boltons will strike back, making those ill but strong hordes masters of the North.


	76. Chapter 76

Kane said with his wife and babies inside....Gods Damned Wildfire...

Kane said Lord Clegane please..."I know it hurts you.....But I need you....

I need your council...

Sarah kicked her husband out of the Keep....

It materially hurt her husband...but it was that or the forfeit of their homes to squids. 

A very fiery ball of flame came so close to Sarah, where their children were he needed no more prompting. 

"KIll them all you bastards....leave any alive and I'll kill you all.

It took a few months but nary a few capable of power were at the Iron Isles. 

"Sarah...I have to tell you something. She shot him a look as if saying. "What is that?" 

It appears as if we are the lords of the Iron Isles. 

She threw pots, pans, used up swords at her husband...whatever was handy. He said, I am sorry...That is our lot in life.


	77. Chapter 77

My King...may I please have you speak. The people need to hear you. "I am the King. Whatever these invaders have done to you...I will triple it....to them."

 

"For Eddard, for Kane their wives and children!

I never intended women or children to be brought in. "It is how war is Kane." I taught little Cersei to fight a bit, good boy. She would be better served hiding. I never taught her how to hide...We'll help. A nearly decrepit Carl came and said...stay covered. One two three four little butter cups. Stay hidden...do you understand? They hid.

They were short of time..."Carl said, boys come to me. They came..." If the enemy gets past us and there is no other recourse, you will have to sacrifice your sisters and mother." What? "I know you can't understand...but the people invading will mistreat your mother and sisters...the worst will mistreat you." Promise me lads. It is much to ask. But you have to promise..."The oldest got up with the knives...I understand....good boy~"

The ships were near the shores of Lannisport, many already put their forces on land...but the leaders were still on the boats..

Kane told his forces to put them in the water and then swim away. The men who manned the galleys were not prisoners, they were galley men in times of crisis. The land men were reinforced with those from the realm. It was slaughter....most all Iron Born were dead. The leaders at the bottom of the Sea. "What say you Clegane? Master of the isles? I must consult with my wife. 

"Thats as much of a yes as I'll get from the brute." 

If you would my king...said Kane. I have heard things from the North. The Wildlings are running. "Very well...keep them to yourself Kane"


	78. Chapter 78

Cersei had tried to do to much. She re-injured her leg. She was laying in her bed feeling useless. Harumph...

"Mother Cersei?" It was Kane...he had never before called her mother. Come in! 

My Cersei, Clegane and Sarah are keeping us well. It was hard fought, but the men and women of your home would make you proud. I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I doubt you remember but between beating me and locking me in closets...you sang to me. I don't know if it was the wine or good nature. Regardless...yours was the sweetest voice I ever heard. 

I should like to hear it again before I die. "Yes well...mother Cersei has an aching leg. I don't mind you calling me that, my own gaggle of urchins call me the same. We are both to old to bring up the past."

I suppose I will always be kitchen trash...you will always be a royal gutter slut...

Her eyes went wide...I jest mother Cersei..only jest. She saw his jovial demeanor and let it pass. I just wanted to make sure you were well. In truth, while you mostly made my life horrible, there were times you made it majestic. I can't simply ignore that fact. How is your leg? 

My leg hurts...it always hurts. Would you like me to rub it? That will not be necessary kitchen trash. 

I am sorry I hurt you more than sing. Its alright mother...

He leaned close and kissed her...on the mouth...with tongue and every thing. He put his index finger over her amazed mouth when it was done..."Not a word"


	79. Chapter 79

Ned came to comfort his wife. 

Hello love "Hello yourself" Are you feeling any better? Kane did visit for a bit. Was it a pleasant visit? It was adequate. 

I'm glad you mentioned him, he gave me a salve to give to his 'mother'...give it here Ned...

She rubbed it into her troubled leg and a warm soothing sensation filled where the pain was. 

He told me that he already got payment through a kiss. Kane wouldn't be so forward...what was it a peck on the cheek? 

Something like that.

Well..the two of you keep your secrets. Ned...yes wife...stay alive...if you die I might kill our redbird so I can marry Kane. 

What happened? Mind your business. But If I lose you, I have a spare. She smirked.

Kane was outside waiting for his Lord...tossing pebbles at a cat that liked trying to catch them. 

Coming out from her graces rooms...Ned said...Kane do not lie to me...what did you do with my wife? 

"We had a talk, I inquired after her leg, I smooched her on a lark, nothing happened..."

Smooch? "I recalled her singing to me and I kissed her lips" 

Well...focus your smooches on your own wife. 

"Sir..did she like the ointment?" I believe it gave her leg comfort. 

Never go in to see Cersei nary an escort again.


	80. Chapter 80

Ned was at his desk, trying to keep the country from falling apart. His children and Cersei were snoring loudly in an adjacent room. The salve Kane gave her did do a world of good for her...she was snoring and he thought he could hear her. 

He smiled to himself. 

A man came in and said..."The Warden of the West wishes an audience." At this hour? Believe me, I would rather not deal with it but I have a sense there is a matter of some gravity he wishes to speak with you about. 

By the Old Gods, send on the idiot. 

"Your Grace!" Why are you here Kane? At this hour? "I was not completely honest with what I said with my dealings with her Grace Cersei. And I thought a late hour would give you the opportunity to deal with me as you saw fit and leave us both without humiliation." Fine...you have my attention...what did you do with Cersei?

"The kiss I told you about..." Go on.. "It was not as chaste as I let on. It was a kiss a man would give to his wife. I am ashamed." You didn't violate or hurt her? "Never my King." Well, given her history I doubt one episode of a kiss will bother me. I have a past as well...not quite as colorful as hers, but a past none the less. 

I give you allowance to see her of your own accord. Given her acceptance...but Kane, no more kisses or patty fingers. "We never played patty...Kane saw the look from his King...it was time to go." 

And...Kane! I appreciate your forthright truth. "Please don't blame her Grace...she had no idea until I did it." Yes, she has that affect on people.


	81. Chapter 81

Walkinng into her room Ned said...hello Cersei. She replied hello lover. How is your leg wife? It is passable. 

Kane came and saw me last night he wanted to give you more ointment. Oh good, it does soothe so...

He also confessed of a loving kiss he gave you...

Oh...that...

Yes that...

Don't trouble yourself husband. It was surprising the way he just took me, but it wasn't ill meant or bad. If fact. I liked it. You liked it? I just mean he was tender and treated me with kindness. His purpose was to bring the salve, it didn't strike me as a visit to violate me, which he didn't. He kissed me with more gusto than I expected but since he confessed and you didn't kill him, I would say all is well. 

Be that as is may, I expect my wife to say something before her attacker has the good will to do so. Kane didn't attack me Ned. What if someone had? I don't worry about Kane taking to large a step with you. It was only a lark on his part. And you apparently enjoyed it. 

What if you were truly attacked? Its not as if you could run. I will not leave our children without a mother. 

Ned?! You are truly worried about me. 

Of course I am, how could I not be?

You are very attractive working yourself up so. 

I have a wife and children to get myself worked up over. By the way I have summoned Howland and Ashara to visit...

Really? Why is that? I need people to keep an eye on you.


	82. Chapter 82

I did send for them to visit, but not because I distrust you. I doubt Kane would have come to confess if there was much to the kiss he gave you. 

"He was quite good husband." Be quiet woman. Before I march on Kane and his lands. I invited Howland and Ashara because I thought it would do us both good. You with your leg and the realm as it is...its been a tiring year. Besides you are getting fat. 

"Yes, it has been tiring. But thats not why I am getting fat. You made me pregnant again."

I thought having some friends would make things easier...wait, what?

"You heard me..."

"You my King are going to be a father again."

Wait, how did this happen? "The usual way Ned. As she laughed."

Are you well? "Your poor, crippled wife is fine. Truly. I am almost three months along, hence me getting fattish. Are you glad Ned?"

I couldn't be happier you fool.


	83. Chapter 83

I am so happy. 

I am a fool am I? "It was just a thing I said. I have never nor would I think you a fool. You are the mother of my children...you might not like me realizing it, but you have cooed and kept a watchful eye on our spawn. "Don't hurt them with your stick Cersei."

Oh I never would, I just scoot them. 

"I am so happy you are my wife. Come sit between my legs."

"I had you do this a long time ago." I recall. "I told you I wanted to get you warm, that was true. But in all honesty, I wanted to hug you." Such a romantic are you? "Yes I suppose I am." 

Do you want to know something? I'm as big a romantic as you.

Ouch! Rub me.

"I love you so hard my heart would cease without you wife."

Keep rubbing idiot.


	84. Chapter 84

Cersei was fat and getting fatter with a baby. She swelled and her leg hurt. Kane, Redbird and Ashara were here so now she had to entertain them. And she was getting older. She had her intelligence and she wasn't ugly. But she was just feeling down. 

Her daughter came in and asked..."Mama...am I pretty?" You are gorgeous little one. Why do you ask? "Everyone says you are the prettiest girl ever. Colin Reed likes me...I just want to be pretty."

Cersei tried to get up and go to her changing table. "Come on mother..." 

The girl helped her mother over and sat her down. "You are a lovely girl...but being pretty, like you want takes effort. Here...a little lipstick, some blush and some fragrance. I should have done this long ago."

"When I am gone...remember me fondly." I will mother. Where are you going? Cersei began coughing. "Go get your father and your brothers... Wait, hug me and kiss me first. Hurry honey."


	85. Chapter 85

I miss the Army. There was order and discipline. I know a lot of people hate it. But I loved it.


	86. Chapter 86

Mama?

Yes child...

I love you...we have something in common. My brothers are on their way and Daddy is almost here. "Mama?" Yes dear heart. Please take care...I couldn't stand it if you were hurt. I love you Mama! Go welcome your brothers.

Cersei! What is going on? Joanna came crying to me. "Its fine Ned."

Your girl and her brothers came and were concerned. Should I be concerned?

I was a bit down trodden...but then my babies came to help me and I realized I had a husband that loved me. 

Are you alright Cersei? "I suppose so." 

Your Leg? "It is as it is Ned"

Do not harm yourself!

I heard my babies running and then you. I felt the love you have for me. How could I hurt myself with you running at me?


	87. Chapter 87

Cersei spent the day playing with her children. At the end of it, they were tuckered out. 

They all proclaimed their love to each other. Then she realized she hadn't seen her husband in almost two days. 

She hobbled herself to the castellan. "My Lady Queen" Where is Ned? "I believe he is atop the battlements. He told me he wanted some time to think."

He has thought...help me up to him. 

She was helped up the steps and saw her husband. 

I dismiss you. "My Queen." 

He was on the ledge and dangled his legs off the side. He heard Cersei's stick coming up to him. 

Here we go.

You have been avoiding your wife and children. 

I am not avoiding you, I just had some things to think on. 

"I can't get down there on my own...help me"

GHetting up to help Cersei, Ugghh..."You sound like an old man."

Neither of us are spring chickens love. 

Was it my grey hair or the limp that told you?

Cersei, I am going to lift you and set you down. 

Then set yourself down husband. 

I am not avoiding you. "Uhuhh..."

Its just that the Ironborn are starting trouble again, Wildlings are crossing the Wall, and there is a larger menace North of them. 

How is our new baby? "Well enough, you have ignored me Ned!" Cersei...I have called our banners. I have to go back to war!

"What?" 

I don't want to, but there is no other choice. That is why I came up here...I was trying to find a way to tell you. 

"You could have said, 'Cersei I am to war again' see you in a few months." 

Its not just that...I had to call all my banners..Including your brother. 

"Ned, I haven't seen him in years..."

I know, that was my intention. Despite the colorful history you two have. He is a fine commander. I am leaving him here to take command of the garrison. No matter what, I know he loves you...and will protect the children. 

"Ned, he might..."

No he will not...aside from Brienne, i am leaving four guards on you to track your every move. You see why I wanted to think?

"i won't betray you..."

I didn't think you would, but I had to make sure you were safe. From one threat or another. Come let me take you down the steps. Can you walk if I help? 

"For a bit...you may have to carry me at some point."

"There is a guard house over there...it looks very comfy. Come and take your wife..."

Little pitter patters ran to their parents..."For the Gods sake"

"They are a little wolf pack..."


	88. Chapter 88

Cersei and Ned huggle snuggled their children. 

"Do you have to leave us Ned?"

I don't want to leave you or our babies. Just remember what I said about you and Jaime. 

"Oh yes...we are never to meet again...you are so dramatic Ned."

You allowed him to claim you...

"I didn't really allow him..."

You know what I mean...

If i had been in your home...I would have slaughtered him. 

"Don't speak like that."

I just want you to know..."Yes...you love me." 

No its more than that...I have a passion for you. Even with your leg...I could not see myself as whole without you. 

"You sound like your daughter"

She is very smart...

"I don't say this as often as I should. I will miss you terribly. I love you husband!"

I doubt you know how much I ache to hear you say that!

"Scoot you evil man!"


	89. Chapter 89

Hello your Grace!

"Kane! I have missed you! Where is redbird?" She is back home. With our children. 

I brought someone else who wants to see you. 

Hello Cersei. "Jaime, I'm not prepared!" 

Kane said...You have twenty minutes. 

Cersei...please forgive me. I treated you horribly. We loved each other...but I took advantage. I am so sorry. 

"You should be sorry...your gentle sister was a fawn in the woods and you ravaged her."

"I forgive you...here come my offspring." 

Hello! Are you our uncle?

Yes...

Do you have presents?

As a matter of fact I do. Knives for the each of you. 

Gimme. Gimme. Gimme. 

And a doll....

For your unborn sibling. 

I also have a necklace for your mother...Its a simple chain. 

Mother...its wonderful. 

"Jaime has always been good with gifts...."

Could I have a peck on the cheek sister? I promise no more will come of it. 

"Just a peck"

Uhhurggum....It has been 25 minutes. 

"You are a good man Kane"

Well...Brienne, I and two of my men well be watching out for you.

"Do you remember snuggling me?" How could I forget snuggling the woman that hurt me so as a youngster.

Cersei's leg started hurting her all of a sudden.


	90. Chapter 90

Are you well? Your grace Cersei?

"The pain comes and goes. Thoughts of past hurts I've had or given out exacerbate it."

I would never cause you pain highness. 

"I know thats why I love you so. I do remember our snuggle you were so warm. And so little then."

I thought you were the warm one. 

My Lady, I can't have you be in the presence of Jaime. 

"I understand. That's life. I have been taught that life gives you trials and gifts. All any of us can do is go on."

Very true your Grace. So long as I am aware I will allow you to see your brother in little ways. If that is your wish?

"I love Ned. He is a good man and has always been kind to me. I won't betray or allow myself to be assaulted if I see Jaime. But I would like to see him."

Yes...well, give me some notice.


	91. Chapter 91

It turned out that the chapel of the Seven was the best place it was public, but private as well. 

Brienne or another of her guards stood watch but far enough away so that she could speak with her brother. 

"Its funny, having to meet here sister." What is funny about it? "I just thought when Eddard sent me away I would find myself with a slit throat and here I am in the chapel of the seven with my sister years later." Jaime, Ned sent several offers of marriageable women to you, first born of high houses yet you spurned them all. Most of which I suggested because I thought they would please you and had lands you could Lord over. "I never wanted any of that." 

No, and now you are the guardian of the city. "I don't mind, I can spend an hour with my favorite sister. Are you well? It looks as if you are about to burst." I am well enough but I think this is the last one. I am getting to old for this sort of thing. If we survive the birth, I am done with babies. "I think you look jolly being pregnant." I don't feel jolly. In fact I just want to lay in a hay bale and get it over with. And I miss Ned. 

"He has been good to you? Never hurt you?" Oh Gods no...he never hurt me and has always been good. Better than you were to me. 

She heard here brother sigh.

Oh I'm just kidding you brother, don't get like that. "I am so sorry, Cersei." It was years ago, I forgive you. If we kept killing each other over past deeds everyone would be dead. Just protect your niece and nephews. "Always"

As such, the pitter patter of little running feet came towards them. 

Mama, Mama...Daddy is coming home, we saw the Army riding this way. 

Getting up Jaime said...it may be Eddard, but it might not be. I want you to take the children and lock yourself away somewhere, I do not want to know where. Take this knife...

Bells of emergency rang out and the guard were forming on the battlements, Kane was nothing if not vigilant of his job. 

The Queen and her pups were escorted by her guardians to a very out of the way and secure place in the castle. 

It was in fact an Ironborn force that had managed to sail around the continent and were determined to sack the Red Keep. Kane, Brienne and Jaime were the commanders of the watch and would never let that rabble into the city.


	92. Chapter 92

They didn't

Kane took his forces and slaughtered every man and woman. They weren't all killed in battle, but they were all killed. With a slit throat or misericordia. A blonde woman came to Kane...I am your Queen, my Dragons were destroyed...you killed my army. 

We were told you had been killed long ago. "Cheap spies give cheap intelligence. Were you the one that destroyed me?"

"Yes, I did. Did you think us incapable of vanquishing Dragons?" Dragons are unstoppable. "Yes...they are." Come with me lady, you will be put on trial, but nothing bad will happen. 

"My children are dead! No...I made orders to spare little ones. My troops are thorough not grotesque. 

"You strike me as a noble Lord." I am a simple custodian of these lands. "Might I see my children?" Lady, again I have received no reports of slain babies. And they would be reported. 

"I mean my dragons. I am barren, they are all I have. Thats why I call them my children." 

I will take you to them...but souvenir hunters among my men have had at them...their flesh is to be rendered into oil.

Kane didn't want to show her, but she asked...and as a commander she was not cruel. He heard of her reign, which was despotic, but that is how things go. She wept at the sight of her Dragons. 

Taking pity Kane said, I try and absolve you of all past sins. Swear fealty to your King...Lady Daenerys, this is as good as you will ever have it.

"Never" Would you rather be tossed around the black cells as a whore? Maybe the troops if you are lucky. Mark my words, Ned will be kind, Cersei will not. Once she knows who you are and what you tried to do...she won't send you to prison...she will make you suffer until you die. 

Swear Fealty...come under my protection. Cersei can't touch you then. "She seems a formidable woman" Yes, with a husband and an Army at her back...and me who brought down your Dragons. 

I leave it to you...I miss Redbird...and I am going home.


	93. Chapter 93

Dany looked as Kane prepared to leave. 

"Wait, who is Redbird?" My wife. "Thats an odd name." Its a nickname, because of her red hair. Her real name is Cersei Coldwater. I am Kane Coldwater. Serving as Lord of the West. 

Might I ask your real name? "Daenerys Targaryen" Speaking absentmindedly to himself, My wife is going to dote on you. You are so pretty! I know the girls will, the boys will probably just stare at you. 

"You think me pretty?" I do. But my wife is lovelier.


	94. Chapter 94

I wish to meet your wife. I have nothing anymore. 

Dany was so very down trodden. Her armies and her dragons were wiped out. Her husband and family were gone. She simply rode along waiting for her fate. "I meant what I said, you are a gorgeous woman." 

"I am flattered Lord." Don't be to flattered, redbird might get jealous. "I see why your redbird made you her husband." Hahaha, my children are going to love you. 

I can't promise anything, but there are some very nice Lords in my lands. If nothing else...my children would like an Aunt.


	95. Chapter 95

Uhmm..."can i be their aunt." I don't see why not.

"Its just, I don't want to be alone." "Looking at her, he said..."That is something my family knows well enough."


	96. Chapter 96

And what is this?

Eddard had come home victorious, he didn't like a bitter enemy being chummy with his wife. 

"Ned...Ned wait...." What is it wife? "I like her..." Uhuhh. "Since you have been away, Jaime was kept away...I like Kane and Redbird well enough, but they are our subjects, we can't be friends." Do you promise to only be friends? "She has nothing husband!" So you say.

I will interview her if she is a worthwhile companion for my wife. "I don't think she will disappoint." I have been away so long Cersei, i wanted to get to know you again. 

She ran up as best she could and sunk herself into Ned. 

"Allow me my friend your Grace." 

I told you I would interview her. 

Ned was in his quarters refreshing himself. He came out to a naked Cersei..."I want to get to know you again to...your Grace. I'll call you Daddy!" They both smirked, he gently threw her on the bed and...well, got to know each other again.


	97. Chapter 97

Eddard and Cersei loved each other as men and women do. 

He was laying on her, taking care to be wary of her leg. Needless to say he was satisfied as so was Cersei. He was kissing on her and both heard pitter patters of their children. 

In an excited state, Cersei screamed "Ned...get my robe... and get yourself dressed."

Yes, yes..."They will see us!" I locked the door Cersei, "But I am indecent." You fed them all at the breast, you saw them as they were changed...I doubt they have anything you haven't seen before. 

"Know my boys and girl. But its still indecent"

You are not indecent wife.


	98. Chapter 98

Mama? Daddy? Uhh...can we have an Aunt? Ned said...I don't see why not. 

Who is this Aunt you are fond of all of a sudden? "Uncle Kanes slave." 

Cersei perked her ears up. "We don't allow slaves in our country"

She isn't his slave, you are getting it all wrong brother. Well she does everything asks

Ned said...wait, all of you stop!

But Daddy...Uncle Kane told us Aunt Dany was alone and we were all she had.

Well to begin, your Mother is right. Slavery is a crime. Redbird wouldn't allow him slaves even if he hit her over the head with them. 

What? Did Uncle Kane hurt Aunt Cersei...? No...

Why is he hitting her? Was she evil?

Thats not what I said...Cersei please explain things to our children.


	99. Chapter 99

Your father is an idiot. 

"Don't say that! I love Daddy! Why are you saying mean things Mama!

There are meaner things in this world than me...


	100. Chapter 100

Cersei was done. 

"All of you stop!" 

"I thought that my brood could at least listen to their mother!?" And so my husband..isn't that right Ned? 

Yes wife.

Good. 

"Your Uncle Kane, went on an errand for the crown. He did us a favor." Cersei's little pack got closer to their mother. "Come pups, listen."

"He found a woman who had been, for lack of a better word...destroyed. She had been a queen of dragons...but fortune had its way with her and Uncle Kane made her an...advisor." What does that mean Mama? "It means that she is his kin and as such our own kin."

Cersei looked to her oldest...you have to protect her as you do me...do you understand?

Uhmmm....yes ma'am...

"Like Lady Anastasia! She isn't really blood...but she is ours!" Yes something like that. 

Let nothing happen to her, "YES MAMA!" 

The eldest female Stark, Cersei had birthed asked..."Can she be trusted?"

Her brothers and sisters were already climbing onto Dany and falling asleep in her arms. 

"I think so..."


	101. Chapter 101

Eddard...I don't like the casual way our children are drawn to her. 

"She is a lovely woman, people, even children are drawn to pretty girls."

I have to admit I'm not a pretty girl anymore. "What?" I'm an old woman and my own children like the white haired horse whore more than me. I limp, my hair is getting grey, my tits sag and my own children hate me. 

"Come wife..I want to show you something." Please...Ned no more surprises...my leg hurts. "Stop being a baby..."

Ned! He liked his wife fiery and vicious....not a whiner.

But she did need her ego stroked...almost as much as a man. 

"Look there...do you see that? By the old brothel?" The whores and pimps are making a statue, it resembles me, so now I am the Queen whore. "No...it was a brothel, you turned it into an orphanage, the boys and girls are making a likeness of the maiden....for their queen." 

"Turn toward the sea....the ship builders are making a gift for you. An iron clad galleon but still the swiftest in the fleet. Its name is 'Cersei's Wrath'. They carve the figurehead in your honor" 

Listen..."a version of hopscotch being played" 'Mother Cersei noble and true...an able Queen through and through...war and strife true and tried...kills her enemies dead damn died." 

Your people love you wife...and as far as the children...pitter patter pitter patter...'Mama love me', "I love her more', I want Mama ...ahooo!" She smiled and laughed...come come pups. 

The white haired girl is stinky isn't she? "You smell good Mama."

Lets show your father who we are!!! AHOOO!!!...oooo..Aghoooo...oooooo


	102. Chapter 102

Her Grace the Queen Cersei had finished tucking in her children. All howled out...

Although her leg did hurt, she hadn't lied about that, she crept out of the nursery. She hobbled towards the stairs..."don't howl now Cersei." She felt strong arms about her...it wasn't Ned but they were familiar. Kane hadn't intended to sneak up on her...he was just the quiet sort. 

"Whoop!!! Kane..you startled me!" That was not my intent your grace. "Well, take me to the maesters chamber...I need something for my leg." Carrying her down he asked...'Does it bother you even now? being carried?' 

It becomes more painful with each day. The pain has crept up my leg and into my hip. Ned isn't as ginger as you...he just flings me around. And now my arm aches. You are a good boy and in all seriousness the crown loves you. 

He laid her down but she grabbed her chest and had a little convulsion. "My Lady? Queen Cersei?...." She lost her wits....she heard Kane say..."Stay with me...Cersei....you are a Lion bitch Cersei...Cersei...." She faded....


	103. Chapter 103

The next thing she knew...a fist was punching her between her breasts but slightly lower. She came to with a start...and coughed loudly into a basin, another punch and she vomited. Laying back she saw Kane had hit her and then her most trusted Brienne. 

The Maester said "stop...that is enough." She blearily saw her oldest son and daughter...looking with apprehension. Its alright Mama...

She was given the slightest dose of nightshade and passed out again. After waking..wha?..What is going on?

Ned, her husband was nuzzling her..."You had a spell, its over now." Kane, Redbird, all of her friends were praying about her. All but her oldest were being huddled close to her by Dany. 

"What happened?"

Wife...you were in dire straights...Kane and Brienne had to force the evil out of you. "Your Grace...a hardened bit of blood went through you. Your guards had to hit you to force it out. Nothing is broken.." 

Can she?...."Yes her children will do her good." Dany placed the princes and princesses on their mother. 

"Come pups...a quick kiss." Her children cried on her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane and Brienne are my most trusted vassals. You might as well tell me with the Targaryan hearing. 

"Your Grace...her Ladyship is in very ill health. She will wake up tomorrow and feel as fresh as a schoolgirl. But the fact remains her leg is more than a source of annoyance. It creates these clots of blood that plague her. There is no rhyme nor reason as to when it will happen...I consider it something of a miracle she survived this bout."

She isn't an old woman, she is young. "She is not as young as she once was. With her leg twisted as it is, I cannot guarantee her safety. If she overtly complains of her leg, or if the pain creeps into her back or arm, come tell me. If its her time its her time." What of our child? "Pray its an easy birth. She will be breaching soon, her condition won't affect the baby, so long as she is healthy"

Kane said, "She has always been with me." He stroked her blonde curls. "What am I to do without her?" He looked down at the Queen who had beaten him, nurtured him, and in her own way loved him. 

Brienne said..."get off her, she just needs exercise...thats all." The large hand maiden was becoming a chore to deal with. Ned and Kane looked at Cersei...she was so peaceful...The two exchanged looks...she had one foot in the coffin and the other on a banana peel.

For all her worth, Brienne coldn't see it. 

Dany laid her head next to Cersei...and began to sing. 

King Ned left the room...Kane said...come Tarth.


	104. Chapter 104

Brienne said, "She is my sworn Lady...I cannot allow ill to be had of her." Kane, Warden of the Westerlands said, "Brienne, her Grace the Queen has gone through terrible trauma. The specifics are immaterial now. All of us...her friends do all we can to help her." 

"My lady is in pain!" 

Kane said, "Yes she is in pain now. We have all tried to help her...but much of her agony was caused before we knew her. Or were able to help her. The King, I, my Lady, You..so many others wish nothing but for the best for her."

The Large woman said..."You have done a very poor job of it. Even now, you allow her enemy to care for her heirs."

Ah, yes...the Targaryan girl...She was our enemy, but now she is under my protection. Have you not seen how she cares for the children? Granted, she has enemy blood and must be watched...but from what I have seen all she gives them are lullabys and little spanks when they are naughty. There was a time when I was told to grind her to dust, and would have lest a command by Cersei. 

Brienne said, "You should have, lest she betrays us." Aye, I see your point. But what would it gain her? A crown that lasts all of five minutes? My master, early in my service of him said that he was no fool, nor is his wife. Neither would allow someone to endanger their children. None of us would. 

Brienne said..."all I have is my duty to the realm." 

Well, not quite all. "what do you mean?"

Our Grace the Queen has always wanted to provide for her most devoted. Lord Jaime Lannister, while her despoiler has always had a place in her heart. She wanted to present him to a worthy woman...who may overlook past indiscretions. Namely you, Tarth! 

"As if I could overlook what he has done?" Its not a command of hers..just a suggestion. She loves her brother and she loves you. And in her mind, the two of you would make quite the match. Go take a bath and think on it. 

"Well, he is very handsome and good with a sword..."

Its not as if anyone else is breaking down the doors for either of you....

\----------------

In her room...Brienne looked at herself in a mirror. The mirror had been a gift from the Queen. It was taller than Brienne, so she could look at all of herself. She studied herself, completely naked in the mirror. 6 feet tall, blonde hair...overly muscular for a woman. Tufts of blonde between her legs, her armpits, her brows. Then she came to her face....ugly. 

Shaking her head...she sank into her bed. Although she was born to be a warrior and had the physique for it, deeper than her desire to be a knight...or companion for the Queen...she felt the desire of a woman.


	105. Chapter 105

Jaime...was guilty of so much. He had taken advantage of his sister, cruelty to enemies, turning a blind eye as his father usurped the new rightful king. A good king. He lost his lands and had only the good will of his sister, the queen. Gods only knew why. 

Eddard said..."this is your last chance Jaime...I will not allow my wife to worry over you anymore."

Cersei had said..."Brienne may not be comely...but she is a good woman. Please don't disappoint me brother." That could be his epitaph, "A Disappointment" 

But he resolved to be a better man. He knew of the Tarth woman...she was able to handle herself well in battle. Who knew? He might even grow to like her. As such, he had on Lannister colors, to impress her as well he could. He came to her door and knocked...there was no answer. But he did hear a faint weeping.


	106. Chapter 106

"My Lady? I am Jamie Lannister. I am come to just say hello." He heard more weeping...

It was a little latch...he leaned hard into it and the door broke free. He saw no one but a very large woman weeping into her pillow. "Are you ill My Lady?"

"No"...leaning up from her bed..."its just that I never wanted to be the 'last ditch' of a wife for a disgraced Lannister."

He closed her door and walked closer...Brienne reached for her sword...

"Please Brienne..that is not necessary. I never wished more than to be ...a good man. I have failed on all counts. With my sister, my family, my lands...I am an utter waste if the truth of the matter is told. 

I have been given a chance with you and will not waste it. My brother in law and my sister want us wed...

and to be honest...I think its because they don't know what to do with us. I will be honest with you...I treated my sister in horrible ways. If there is a deeper hell than the seven we were taught, I will be there. But, in the life I have left to live allows you to become a better person. I wish only to help you. I won't be a lap dog and In some some circumstances I will not be disobeyed. But rest assured...those circumstances will be few and far between. As a start, may we put away weapons and just...talk and get to know one another?"

It is her Grace's will...said Brienne. "Yes...I know that...but before we come to blows...may I at least ask you if you would accompany me to breakfast? I'd rather not us kill each other on an empty stomach."

Haha...yes..I suppose so.


	107. Chapter 107

Ned? Cersei? "Do you think Brienne and my Brother like each other?" They seem amicable. Not as we are now, but on their way.   
"It took a long time for us to reach that sort of friendliness to each other."

Yes, it did. "Ned, I have escaped death several times...I don't think I have many more escapes in me." Don't speak like that. "Its true. We have to make sure for our progeny." We are not in the council wife...do not speak of our Children as progeny. "Our first Born..Brandon is the oldest, he is the next King...what of Joanna? Lyanna? Little Tyrion and Sansa?" Must we speak of this wife? "Yes Ned, I think we must." 

Kane is to be Regent for Brandon, until he is able to reign. Times may be different when we are gone, but I have established betrothals for Jo and Lya...Tyrion and Sansa have lands set aside, so they can make their own choices. I have lands for them all...why are are you asking of this me now? "We have worked so hard to bring the realm together in peace, I don't want it spoiled." It won't be spoiled...I even found a Targaryan bastard for Dany...they like their inbreeding...

"What?" Oh...no....I don't think he will allow her out from under his thumb. I have met him...he has much more intelligence than people give him credit for. He'd never abuse her...

"Come lay in bed with me husband." But your leg? "My leg, hip, torso, left arm are all numb to me...with what little sensation I have left...I want my husband..my good for nothing, idiot, genius husband to cuddle his wife." 

She closed her eyes..."Cersei? Cersei?! Cersei!!!"


	108. Chapter 108

"Well?" Said the King to the maester prodding her Ladyship the Queen. 

Your Grace..said the maester. When I prick or pinch her, she reacts. She is alive. Its as if her body is alive but her mind cannot wake. An younger maester, newly anointed by the citadel said, I have seen the like in battle. The mind shuts down so the body can heal. Our Queen has never gone to battle, but her body has been treated as such. 

Can she ever rule as she has before? Both maesters knew their King was asking if his Queen would be right in the head. Both maesters looked at each other but the youngest said..." I have seen it go both ways, She may recover fully, her wits...but again she may be feeble of mind." 

The king asked...what of the other? "She may also succumb to her wounds." 

I understand...is there nothing I, her children or friends can do? 

The young maester said...you may speak, but do not touch. Her body is trying to heal itself, if you jostle her...it may prove less than helpful. 

The king said...I understand...I will allow my most trusted to read to her and tell her of the days business.

\-----------------------

Husband?...yes Cersei. I know you love our Queen.

Yes, what are you on about?

I just wanted to hear it. "You love me more than her?"


	109. Chapter 109

It was Gout...she had consumed to much wine and her joints gave her horrible pain. But she was still the Queen. Although her joints were as nails scratching across a blackboard. She was at a school for young girls, a former brothel. Cersei told the little ladies that they should be choosy. There were many unworthy men in the world. But there were many that would be the light by which you could fix a compass.

Cersei said....Well it seems I am to teach you how to be young ladies. I hope you can be civilized. The first lesson that I must give is that, unless your husbands, men are going to take advantage.


	110. Chapter 110

A little voice...a girl asked. "Queen Cersei?" Yes child..."None of us know our fathers, only some know our real mothers." I am your real mother now. That is why you are here. Cersei said, that is why I am here. What is your name child? "Becca" Well Becca, I may have been harsh in my words regarding men before. Many would take advantage of you, but certainly not all. I have known many horrid men, a few my own kin. 

But I have also known some of the best men in all the world. I want to teach you how to tell the difference. Becca, do you know what I mean? 

"Not really ma'am"


	111. Chapter 111

Becca...What I mean is that young women such as ourselves have to be very wary of unworthy men. The type that would enjoy hurting you. Then little Becca said, " Oh no...the Silent sisters tell us how to choose. " Well..allow your Queen to suggest...that titles and praises mean nothing...unless the man you have an eye on, treats you as the King treats me. And the Lord Coldwater treats me and his wife, Ashara, Anastasia and all of us. 

Another girl asked...but mi-lady Queen...I have heard your brother hated you and hurt you. How can we decide? 

I was given to believe these Silent wenches teach you the ways of the world. "Oh they do...but not how to pick a man." 

Well, I'll make you a bargain young women. If you find a man who shows interest and you like him back, I'll make sure the king does all in his power to ensure he is worthy of you.

Becca asked..."How my lady?' He is my husband and we love each other...and I have him wrapped around my finger. I don't promise perfect men...but i can promise those that will be good to you. 

"Butterfly swear? Yes child.


	112. Chapter 112

"Hello husband..."

Hello Wife, how is your leg? Are you feeling well? "I am well enough." Tell me true Cersei! "I am well, you'll have to put off finding a new wife for a while yet" I wish never to have to my Queen. Judging by the horrors these nobles suggest, ugghh. "What do you mean?" Nothing...our enemies see your illness as an opportunity. They just keep showing off their daughters to entice me... if the time comes. Its horrid. "Well, there will be a place for a Queen at some point." 

My dear heart, you have given me sons and daughters. Nothing could entice me. "How about your wife?" 

Cersei laid on the bed and undid her gown as best she could. But her left hand was not as dexterous as it once was. "Help me undress" Very well, I will call for you a bath. "No, not that...I'm trying to seduce you, to make you pliable and easier." Putting a blanket over her to cover her uneven nakedness...Ned said, Why should i be any more pliable than I already am? 

"I said some things I shouldn't have at the orphanage." What sort of things? "You found honest work for the boys and left it to me to find some occupation for the girls."

Cersei... "I told them that as Queen I would make you find them husbands who were kind and good. I have known none other than statecraft, intrigue and making heirs." You are more than that Cersei..."I know you think that! But I am out of my depth. I made those girls a promise, and unworthily drew you into it as well" 

Well, perhaps we could have a get together for the younger ones, a bit of a promenade for the older of marriageable age. I'm sure the little ones would like a play date and the older ones could choose those they fancied at the dance. "But I told them the boys would be good..." I'm sure your spies could count the good from the bad wife. 

And tell them, that we do all we can but it is their decision. The crown will help, but we are no ones keeper after marriage. 

"That I will my lord..." The king had been undressing her the entire conversation...

And Cersei, you needn't go through this farce, you need only ask. "I know...I just enjoy seducing my husband..." Both smiled and had passionate yet gentle love with each other.


	113. Chapter 113

The entire endeavor become more than Cersei or Eddard thought it would be. The Silent Sisters who ran the day to day of the orphanage became very vocal about how the 'little ladies' should act and be dressed. All needed chaste gowns or play clothes. 

The septons and sisters wanted to make sure there was no 'hanky panky'. At least in that Ned could call on Kane, Clegane, Sarah and Redbird for that. 

Then there was where to put them all. It wasn't only the one orphanage girls, it was all of them. Ned put his foot down at the suggestion of both male and female guests under roof of the Red Keep. It would only take one dalliance under roof of the royal home for the entire endeavor to go tits up. The young ladies would have rooms but the boys would have to go home. There would be extra guards. 

To her credit, Cersei did most of the planning. Ned was left with finding out how to pay for it and keep the Great Houses at bey. Part of him regretted not allowing Kane to go into HighGarden and Dorne to clear them out. It seemed that nothing should or could be done without the High houses getting in on it. When word reached the Ironborn, they wanted their bastards to participate. When word of that got out...every house insisted that their bastards were better than any other. So on they came. 

The Red Keep could hold only those of Kings Landing. So it was decreed that other great houses had to keep their bastards in their own pavilions. One guard to every ten children...lest the the Royalty be overrun. 

It did allow Neds most trusted vassals to come...the ones closest as well as Jorah and Anastasia Mormont. 

The night before the festivities...Cersei laid out what looked like a battle plan. "The little ones here and here...in the courtyards. Some will want to pet the animals, let them...but don't let them hurt the ponies. The angry horses have been lead elsewhere. When they get tired we have snacks at these exits. After that give them to their custodians. If any remain we have bowmen to drop them where they stand" Redbird and Ana looked at her as if they were shot..."hehehe, just making sure you paid attention."


	114. Chapter 114

Ned...a few hours before the older ones were to be brought into the keep said. "I fear this was folly." Kane said, was it folly to allow me seek little Cersei? You were a good steward and now Warden, Kane. 

Be that as it is...here they come. Legions of near adult bastards entered the hall. The ones the nobility wanted to meet searched each other out. And started to dance. 

The young men and little ladies of humble birth, huddled in their own groups. Afraid of the gathering. 

My King, said Clegane, perhaps if we were to ask a few of the little ladies to dance, and our wives the boys. It might break the ice. 

And with that, the ice was broken...


	115. Chapter 115

Who might you be? Young one? Said the King. "I'm just Lillith...Who might you be sir? "My wife calls me Ned..there is nothing naughty between us Lillith. I am just asking you to dance. But sir, in a hushed voice, I am a bastard from a whore. Lillith, my wife said that you and your sisters were sweet and good. I am to help introduce to young men, who are equally good. 

But sir...I can't dance. Nor can my wife. But you seem to be doing so well. She had been twirled and danced, after a few times Ned brought her to a stop in front of the ironborn children. Who had been shunned. "Who among you can dance and treat a young woman with respect?" A young man from the lot of ironborn said, "I can, if she wishes," He is very handsome..."Do you wish it Lillith?" Yes, sir....

Lillith and Damian, began dancing. 

Ned Stark said...go about...and find partners. 

All the little lads and girls went about finding partners...

Kane, Jorah and Sarah had been encouraging the lost ones to do the same. Eventually all were dancing and having the best of times. Once the little ones were put to their guardians...Anastasia and Redbird joined in. 

Cersei joined her husband and he saw the hunger in her eyes for the dancing. 

Cersei...the song is almost over...but let your husband lift you in a dance. "She said...if you insist." The royal couple swooped and swerved with the bastards. The song ended but Eddard and Cersei didn't hear it. They kept dancing as if they had never known each other. Cersei and Ned kept twirling about as the floor cleared. The two only heard music in their own minds, her head buried in his chest and his face buried in her golden locks. 

The High Septon made for the bells of the Red Keep to be let out...the King and Queen were brought back from their revelry from the clap of the bells. Smiling and out of breath the King held up his Queen. They were greeted with bewildered looks from every boy and girl bastard of the realm. 

It was quiet until...Kane shouted...Gods Save King Eddard and his Lady Queen Cersei!


	116. Chapter 116

Little Lillith ran to the man who had first invited her to dance. She made a deep courtesy...My King, I had no idea..."Was i that bad a dancer?" I didn't know you were my king, I should have been...or done something...

You have done nothing wrong...Feeling Cersei behind him, he turned quickly around...don't frighten her Cersei..."Who me?" Where are your jewels? In a box at my changing table. I spoke, acted and lived as a child. But after marrying you, I put away childish things. 

So? Who is your groom Lillith? Said Cersei....

I don't know....My Queen

Come along Cersei...our presence frightens the Lads and Ladys...

"Frightens how? I am their Queen! How could I...Come wife...

Shut up...I don't need my stick...I have a mind to tell you....

Kane! Said the king ....Commence dancing...Sarah...a few have coupled themselves in the outer chamber....she with courtesy looked in on the quiet spot. She hesitantly waggled her head. 

See Ned! Look there!  
To me wife...


	117. Chapter 117

In the twirling and dancing with his wife...none realized he had actually carried her through it. She would hop on her good leg and shake the grimace if her husband let her bad leg dip to the floor. In truth she was having the best of times. 

"Must we go Ned? Our friends have everything under control. I just want to watch the little ones having fun. There is so little of it in their lives." As you bid my Queen. Come, there is an alcove we can watch from. If we went to the dais..."I know Ned." A bench had been set in a little ensconce to watch the festivities. With some wine and Lemonade...and a few sundry morsels. The King helped his wife down and asked..."wine or lemonade?" She said...wine...but with a bit of water in it. "Very well." 

Both of them sitting on the loveseat...Cersei said...You know...it took me a very long time to trust you Ned. I mean, truly trust you. In all things. 

"Well, you gave yourself to me freely, we have had children, you ruled for me in my stead...I hope you trust me now!"

Oh..I do! "Since you believe I am 'wrapped around your little finger' or so I am told...I had hoped you at least liked me." 

Who told you that? "You told me once to get better spies, so I did." She settled...I suppose it is of little concern. Our fates are wrapped as one, so it seems. 

Ned asked, "But since you bring it up, I would like to hear you say, when did you fully trust me?" When I first took a fall in the stairwell and broke my leg. After hours of wailing, your voice was the first I heard. There was a certain desperate longing to it...I can't say I had words in my head to describe it. But, I knew in my heart...for the first time that my Ned would tear the castle apart to find his Cersei. 

Come now husband...lets guess as to who weds who...she said in a grin.


	118. Chapter 118

King Eddard and Queen Cersei...watched and guessed. Some slipped into the room set aside for intimate yet on the whole innocent liaisons. Clegane, Kane were the outside guards...Sarah and Redbird were watching things so nothing went to far on the inside. 

"Ned!" Yes, Cersei... "I am glad it has all gone well!" As am I. 

Eddard drew his wife to their chambers and both fell asleep in their bed. 

He found his wife drooling on him the next morning. "To much wine for her" 

Exhausted vassals came to wake them. "Your Grace we are invaded!"

Ned's eyes shot open..."Invasion?" 

Sarah, Anastasia and Redbird grinned..."Little ones, older ones...all insist a blessing from you and her Grace."

The King and Queen stood and said that all were worthy. The older ones understood what that blessing was. The little ones just wanted to play some more.  
So, the little ones played. 


	119. Chapter 119

Ned nuzzled his Cersei. She looked at him and said...I want my children...where are my pups? 

For most of their life together...Cersei was the strong one. But at this particular moment she was crying and trembling. There was a sickness in her womb...it had been eating away at her for 3 years. 

Her children were grown. But all looked and loved on her. Ned had started giving away his power to Brandon. He was their King now. 

Most believed Cersei's injury to her leg would be the end of her. None thought it would be a ladies disease. She held and loved her children. 

Kane, Redbird, Anastasia, Jorah, Sandor and Sarah were in the background. All loved her, but this was a time for her children and husband. 

Eddard? Yes Cersei? I'm sorry I wasn't a better wife. 

What are you on about? 

I could have loved you more...I could have been better to the children.

Ned? Do you love me? 

My life is meaningless without you. 

Kiss me! 

Ned kissed the corpse of Cersei...


	120. Chapter 120

The entire realm mourned for their Queen. 

But no Kingdom mourned more than the Kingsrealm. 

Women, Men, Children wept as they saw their Queen brought out in procession. Former whores, their children wept the loudest. She had given them a party the likes of which no one knew. 

She was clad in the Crimson of her house. 

It was decided that she would be given the funeral of ancient custom. She was to be given in a ship and burned. It wasn't asked but a woman volunteered to escort her Lady to the afterlife. She was to be burned alive as her Ladyship was consumed. Brandon said..."What is your name?" 'Emma'...I will have a monument built for my mother...your name will be aside hers. 

It was unusually calm the morning her Grace Cersei and Emma were set on Blackwater Bay, the woman was given a potion from the Maester so she would be asleep with her Grace. To the astonishment of Ned and Brandon and everyone...Emma recited all of the exploits of Cersei as they were consumed by fire. 

There weren't cheers, a sadness overtook the people. Their Queen was dead and all the people knew that their lives would be diminished from her taking.


	121. Chapter 121

In a sudden horror, Cersei rose up in bed...she looked and felt about her. It was her room...she grabbed toward her husband making sure he was real. When she was confident she was still alive and her husband was next to her, she used all her strength to hold on to him. 

It was with such a violent action, Ned was roused and found himself engulfed by his very frightened wife. "Cersei? Whats the matter?" Tell me I'm not dead! "Of course not...was it a bad dream?"

Ned! I am a Lion! Lions do not cry!

"I hate to differ with you wife, but you have been a Wolf for many years...and wolves cry to their pack...because if one in the pack cries...the pack gathers and rips apart its enemies. But come now Cersei, what is wrong? You are worrying me" 

HHHuuh....I had a nightmare. I dreamed I was dying, dead and was being burned in a funeral pyre on a boat. Promise me Ned, never to burn me! Lay me with Mama and Father... I can entreat Kane if needs be! "I doubt that will be necessary...Kane loves you. He has servants care for your parents grave every day and a guard of honor for them day and night." 

I know...he...is much better to me than I ever was him. 

"I wouldn't say that Cersei...do you honestly believe that Urchin could have done as well as he has if you hadn't taken him under your wing? Reading more than a few sentences, arithmetic, history, intrigue, not to mention helping him win his pretty Redbird? I know you two hated each other a long while but you both have forgiven worse hurts than you did to each other." 

I suppose so...

"How is your leg?"

She glared at her husband..."alright...but I like it when you cling to me. Come back to sleep." They went back to sleep in each others arms. 

Neither knew...that Kane had been stirred and told Redbird..."I don't know...I had a dream, Lady Cersei was in trouble...I know it was nothing, but I want to send her a message..just to say hello." Very well Kane, but tomorrow, come back to bed.


	122. Chapter 122

Back at the Capital...

Cersei and Ned were going through there usual routine. He washed and shaved, making his beard neat, like Cersei liked. She hobbled around, making herself pretty. Eddard helping when she asked. 

Then an unusual sound...a knock at the door from a guard. "Ned help..." He got her robe around her...it wasn't in a rush just a matter of fact. "Cersei how do i..." Put on some breeches, good ones and a nice shirt..

It wasn't as if they were Gods...just a King and a Queen getting dressed. 

"You may enter, but keep your eyes to me guard, not my wife." 

Yes sir...the Silent Sisters insisted this little one present her ladyship with her gift....

Ned saw the guardsman try to keep his eyes away...but they flicked to Cersei...he was a young guard...Ned didn't mind, he would have ogled her at the same age. 

In came a little girl...trembling with a bunch of wild flowers in her hand. 

Ned looked at Cersei....

She told him with a knowing look..."leave us ladies be...we have girl talk! 

Ned and the guard made an exit. 

The girl did her very best. Trembling

"I am Becca! I present these to our Queen for her beneficence." The little girl had her eyes closed tightly...she was presenting the gift to a wall. 

The queen, in her dressing gown said..."I know you Becca...open your eyes and look at me. I'm just a person. As any other man or woman."

But you are my queen and I was told I have to be respectful...she shut her eyes even tighter. 

Gauging the little girls grit...Cersei began..."Becca! You stand before your queen!" The girl opened her eyes, saw a blonde woman and ran towards her. She tripped but Cersei was able to reach over and catch her. Ugghh...you make your liege lady stretch! "Forgive me your grace!" 

Becca! Have I ever made you call me 'your grace?' No Ma'am. 

Then why would I start now? Becca said, "You are my Queen, you can do whatever you want whenever you wish it"

In a voice reserved mostly for her own children, Cersei laughed..."I suppose you are right."

"I'm sorry for making you drop your gift"...Oh no! This was the only thing us girls wanted to give you...the rest we were made to pick...

It was a crown of dandelions...little Becca crowned her Queen..."To the most prettiest girl in the world!" 

It was a worthless, insignificant crown of weeds...just like her own children used to make her...and she couldn't help but cherish it more than gold. 

She dappled her tears away...

Becca! on her lap...'yes your grace' Lets get pretty together and make all the other girls jealous! 

The Queen and Becca played dress up until lunch....the King came back. 

Hello Ned...

"Your Grace"...

"Ladies...you are both so lovely." 

Go on child.... Becca ran..."Kiiing!" 

The little girl ran into his arms. "Ooooh....hello young one! Who are you? Becca! Well Becca have you had a nice visit?" Oh yes your Grace... "I am Glad of that!...Go wait in the next room...Lady Becca..." hehehe...Yes your grace!

Alone

Cersei...you did this! That child cannot live here. "But I want her" I want my brother and father back...that won't happen either. "She is of little consequence" Do I have to tell you of the consequences?

"Sometimes I wish I had poisoned you the first time I met you." Sometimes I wish I took the full measure on you when I could. "I had no choice about that..." Ha...at the start...how long did it take for you to hope for his return?

That is cruel Ned..."Any crueler than my kin burning alive?" 

Ugghhummm....

Graces....

Lord and Lady Coldwater with Lord Clegane and Lady Sarah are come to visit

Sarah saw what was going on...hitched her britches and went and slapped the hell out of both Ned and Cersei. She slapped Cersei two or three times. And hit Ned again as he walked over. 

Sarah had taught herself not to kill unless she had to...but in the old days...those two would be bloody lumps.

She kissed Sandor, sat and waited...


	123. Chapter 123

Ned! I will not allow that sweet little girl go back to that house of whores! Ned said..keep your tone down...people here have done what they had to do. 

Sarah was looking and listening at every word and gesture. She eventually got fed up and whispered to her husband. "Aye...That was what thought as well." 

Your Grace

"After some hope and disappointment...Sarah and I are alone together. So to speak.

If the little girl wants a home with us...she would be welcome. I doubt she will look favorably on my scars...at least Sarah is lovely."

Sarah gave her husband an exasperated look....grabbed his hair to jerk him down and then gently loved and kissed her spouse. 

After that..Sarah...looked and walked close to her Queen. She gestured for Cersei to lean down....

Taking a breath and holding her throat she whispered to Cersei..."I want a baby...I can't have any. Give me a girl, Sandor a boy we will take good care and love them" 

Sarah was uncharacteristically proper. Indeed almost too proper. She used the ancient customs...it was a joy to watch and drove home the fact to Cersei how serious Sarah was. 

Plans within plans circled inside Cersei.


	124. Chapter 124

Little Becca tried to console her littler brother..."They loved our gift...the King, Queen and their guards...the boy had been so hopeful." An enormous hand took hold of the boy...his wife cradled the girl. "I am to be your father"...the boy looked and poked Sandor with a stick..." I'm not afraid if you!" Good. He let the boy drop. 

Sarah gave her husband a look...a mean look. As she gathered both children in her arms. As they were gathered...Sandor used his hands to force their faces to look at him..."the scars will never go away, get used to them. I will make you a warrior lord boy...I'll make something of you to girl. Sarah! 

Sarah put the children down....

The little ones had to run to keep up with their new parents...they would brook no laziness. 

All went well until the boy twisted his ankle on the way to Clegane Keep. Noo!!!! Don't leave me!!!! Please!!!! I can walk!!!! A terror filled the child...He struggled to walk. 

Strong arms wrapped around him..."Hurt yourself did you? It happens to the best of us...stop crying and making a spectacle" Sarah...bring me the girl and sit yourself down. 

"It wasn't told to you but we, Sarah and I are your parents. We will expect you to do some things...probably more than children in a similar circumstance. But we will never leave you, harm you, or do any unkind thing. Becca said "yes sir" ...Boy? "Yes Papa!" 

Sarah gave her spouse a smile as he said..."Plop them in the wagon, the boy hurt his foot...we were asking to much of them to walk all that way."

A redhead was in the middle of the Keep as they arrived...ordering servants around trying to keep order. 

As the wagon rolled in...Sandor...Sarah! "Kane told me to leave it better than I found it. I harangued your servants, I am sure they hate me." Sandor said..."I doubt it, they are more likely to hang me if times were bad." An ancient woman totted up, "They aint used to real work...let them try and hang ya, I still got some fight left...she began to cackle... 

Hello Redbird...thank you for taking charge...might I speak with old Doris? Sarah has some packages you may enjoy...Sarah and Redbird began doting on the children. 

After hearing her name, Doris tried to run...it took two steps for Sandor to catch her. "I give you food and shelter and ask nothing from you." What can I give? I am almost dead...let an old woman die. "I am a father now....a boy and a girl." Your wife seems to be very fertile all of a sudden. "Careful woman!" Do you think I would say that so your wife could hear? 

I can see by looking that she has no chance of her own children. Poor girl. And who are these things she is so giddy about? We now have two foundlings who are my heirs by decree of the King. Uh huh....looking at the pair...

The boy is just like any other...he is brave and stupid....in time though he will be a wise ruler for a place as this...you could have done worse. Hmm...that girl is trouble.. 

Lord Clegane...I know you want me to help raise these babies....I will do my best with all i have. But I can't scrub the stain out of that girls heart! "She is a girl" Now she is, mark my words she will bring ruination on this house. 

Doris totted over to the children..."You haven't cleaned your rooms!" We have rooms? "Yes, they are the dirty ones...!" If you do a good job, I'll tell you a story...the boy hopped up and began scrubbing. Becca looked at the old woman before going to her room and scrubbed...Sandor saw it...as did Doris


	125. Chapter 125

Sandor II crawled out of the hole filthy with his mouth and nose bleeding. 

He was so proud. He found a pretty rock..he wanted to give his mother, Sarah, the treasure. 

His father looked and said "Go on" 

Sarah got one look of him, stripped him down...and started scrubbing...

He didn't mind at the start but she ground him raw. In a daze he thought he lost the rock. 

"I found this for you Mama!"

It was such an innocent and heartfelt gesture she couldn't stay angry with him. 

Unable to talk she knelt down and smiled at her son...

It was a lovely piece of quartz...if nothing else the Clegane heir had taste. 

In her room little Sandor gave his sister a smaller version of what he gave his mother.


	126. Chapter 126

There was a rebellion and Ned had to put an end to it. 

Ned looked at Cersei with a form fitting piece of armor, Howland, Kane and Clegane. 

Kane was fiddling with a gauntlet ...mi-lady can you help me...."Ughhh..you are so much trouble" She fixed and fastened the armor...

"I suppose we have to kill all of these ones now" Come!

They ran towards the enemy...A hundred thousand men at their back...the warrior Queen lead her husband and friends...and men....

If she was to die this was her way...in the midst of her friends and slaughter.

\---------

I wish everyone could see Cersei as I do in my head.

Dipping, diving, swerving and bringing chaos to her foes. I know its just a dream but damn...she is a warrior goddess!


	127. Chapter 127

Cersei found herself walking along a path. 

Eddard was there and said that she had nothing to worry about. She was to meet her Gods...he had to meet his. 

He left her...

The crone and maiden walked up and said she had nothing to worry about. 

All Cersei knew was that her children and Eddard were gone. The crone and maiden began to chuckle. Cersei found nothing funny about it. 

The Smith came over and told her, "You have nothing to worry about Lady Stark...Lord Stark is with his own Gods...we all have different ways to go...but rest assured you will both end up in the same place."

Is my husband safe?

"Yes ma'am"

"If it makes you feel better...he is standing off with the Old Gods asking how you are. He loves you enough to pull out a sword and try and strike his gods"

My children?

"Ruling your lands wisely"

He extended his arm and she took it. "Will it hurt?" No my Lady. 

Someone is waiting and asking for you. 

Ned!!!!

He held his wife...he had many things to say...but his heart melted as he saw the joy on Cersei's face. His questions melted away as she nuzzled his neck. 

"Its fine love!" She dug painfully into her husband.


End file.
